Naruto: New Life
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS Done with the world, a new one awaits. Those who are dead mock you by living, those that you love will have to know you. This world is different but I feel complete. Things will change, it will all change. A world doomed to desruction can Naruto save it?
1. Introduction

I don't own Naruto

_A child ran across the field, reaching a giant tree. His face smirked as his lips moved. The words he made out was, "They'll be amazed the next time they see me..." the little blonde boy said with a smirk on his face. His face concentrated, his hands entwined, forming a single seal as his cocky smirk never left his face. He stared up at the tree before dashing forward. His foot made contact with the bark, his legs moved up one at a time as his smile never left him. Higher, higher, he went high on top of the giant tree with that confident smirk...then, he lost control. No longer was he smirking, all he saw was the blue skies until he fell further down, the trees blocked his view. He didn't know if he was screaming, all he did was try to take control...it didn't work. He turned around in mid air, his eyes tearing as he saw the hard dirt in front of him...then he saw no more._

"Ah!," a ninja woke from his nap, his body sweating, his mouth panting as his eyes stared wide and terrified at his dream. His hand slowly covered his face before sliding into his golden blonde hair, he looked up towards the sky, wondering what that dream could have meant.

Twenty four year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Wind Master, 6th Hokage of Konoha, number one bachelor and son of the 4th Hokage. He had awoken from another strange dream he had been receiving lately. As he sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's monument, he had to shake his head. Many wars had taken place, many events had occurred, and many friends lost. Every day, he had been doing the same thing, looking out the village, dreaming, and pondering what he had left.

The wind around Naruto grew thick before there was a small explosion of cloud with leaves, and a feminine figure appeared looking not too pleased, "Lord Hokage, why aren't you at your office!" The new figure screamed.

"Hmmm" Naruto hummed out, not really paying attention to her.

A small twitch appeared as she clenched her fists, her eyes closed as she slowly raised it.

'Why did I take this job again?' she thought.

Smacking the Hokage's head she spoke in a calmer voice, "Naruto, you still have meetings to go to, papers to sign, and village matters to clear up. Sir, you are needed at your office."

Naruto's head hung low as a bump appeared. Slowly he stood up, chuckling on his way; he grabbed his Hokage hat and placed it on his head. "Hai, hai, Tenten. Thank you for telling me, I don't know what I'd do without you." With that said he flashed away in a golden light.

Tenten sighed, "Naruto…" She sat down were Naruto was. "I only took this job because you needed me, we've lost almost all our friends and the ones who are alive aren't the same anymore." She looked ahead in gloom at the thoughts. "I love you like a brother Naruto…please be ok."

In a blink of an eye, like a lightning flash, Naruto appeared down a street. His hands in his pockets, his eyes distracted as he walked down a familiar path while voices whispered into his ears, reminding him of what once was.

_Flashback_

"_Do you hear them as I do?" His red eyes glowed through the dark shadows, his voice hoarse, dead, and tired. _

"_Sasuke?"Naruto said while staring at what could be mistaken as a shade from the underworld._

"_Do you Naruto, do you hear them too." He said again, same unchanging voice, but Naruto new there was a sort of desperation in it._

"_Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto stood back, he didn't want to hurt his friend, only to help._

"_No, no of course you don't, I should have known." Sasuke spoke again, insane evident in his eyes; clutching onto his head he continued. "These voices won't leave me alone Naruto, they won't. They talk to me, they whisper, they cry. They scream to me and call my name. They are ghosts Naruto, the ones that haunt you each day, they never leave you…how do I end this?"_

"_Sasuke, come back with me, back to Konoha. We can help you, you can stop being alone. Your brother is dead and Orochimaru is really gone, you can come home, to friends." Naruto spoke softly. It was apparent Sasuke's thirst for vengeance combined with the addicting powers of the curse seal finally snapped his already fragile mind after the death of Itachi._

"_Friends?" he said the word foreign to his tongue, "No, that's not it." He drew his sword and aimed it towards Naruto. "Will you give it to me Naruto will you give me what I need"_

"_Don't do this Sasuke," Naruto spoke desperately as his hands reached to his sides, receiving the kunais from his pouch, "I don't want to fight you, I want to help."_

"_THEN HELP ME, NA-RU-TO!!" emotion finally shown in his voice as he emphasized the blonde's name. Sasuke dashed forward, towards Naruto; his eyes showed the Uchiha was aiming to kill. _

"_SASUKE!!"Naruto ran to meet him in battle._

_End flashback_

He stopped in a familiar section of a street. A once proud section of an extinct clan before Naruto turned away, moving forward.

The wind master placed his hands in his pocket as his Hokage robe flapped in the wind. If he listened, there was a quiet voice, like a singing spirit in the wind…or for others, little whispers.

"…_.H-hi Naruto…" her voice that usually greeted him, beckoned him to listen._

With the wind blowing, his legs stopped, his head turned to the sides before spotting a familiar mansion that once held a person who believed in his ninja way.

…_She always had a crush on you Naruto, ever since the academy…_

A person stood out from the double doorways made out of wood and paper. She was young, her face almost matched her father's but it was more feminine. Her hair style matched that of her sister's and her eyes, they were the same white ones that he used to get lost in. It was Hanabi, he knew her face was masked. With her sister gone, she was the next in line to become the heir of the Hyuuga.

…_Naruto, I believe in you and our ninja way….._

She spotted him, giving a curt nod as Naruto smiled sadly and nodded back before moving away.

…_Yes, I think I am in love with someone; he's strong, brave, and never gives up…_

"I'm so stupid," he told himself, shaking his head as he pulled his robe closer to him when it suddenly became cold.

"…_N-Naruto...I don't have much time…" _

Naruto remembered that day and heard it in the same voice that would haunt him forever.

…_I love you…_

He exited and flashed away into a forest clearing, finding the afternoon sun rays' warmth a welcome change before settling under one of the giant trees. "Sasuke, I think I know what you mean. I can hear voices too," he talked to himself as his hands suddenly found themselves playing with a familiar blue necklace "Not just her voice, but every ones and I can hear yours too."

He sat underneath the tree and stared through the leaves on top as the sun shined upon them, leaving shades on his face and around his area. 'I can just stay here but I wonder what would happen? Who else waits for me to return? Just let me rest a little, just for a bit.' His eyes fell heavy, "I wish, they were here," he whispered, remembering his friends and parties filled with laughter, "If only I had done something…" he whispered again as he was soon taken into a deep sleep.

_Somewhere, in a world filled with thousands of orbs, a figure stood in front of a certain one. Her skin was as white as the room around her as she stared into the orb where a blonde boy was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. She shook her head sadly before turning to another orb, one where a blonde regretful man who slept under a tree made his wish. She smiled as if an idea occurred to her._

"…_.I wonder…" she said. Her pale white hands glowed with yellow energy as she placed it on the orbs, "Even with the added help, I had given up on this world after seeing its future but maybe you can make a difference," she zoomed in on the blonde ninja, "Come Naruto, another adventure awaits you, but don't worry, you won't be alone…."_

…_.Come Naruto…_

The Six Hokage twitched in his sleeping form before yellow and white glows of energy engulfed him, and he disappeared in the wind.


	2. S1: Strange yet familiar

Strange, yet familiar

I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_Wake…Wake up and start a new life…Naruto...'_

"Hmm..." Slowly, his eyelids rose as he started to yawn. 'I wonder if Tenten is mad.' He stood up and stretched under the tree. 'Something is different', he thought as he checked his surroundings. 'It should have been night since I slept in the afternoon but the sun is still shining,' he pondered. "Oh well, no use wondering, better get back to the office." He said while he reached for his hat? Checking around he started looking for his hat only to notice certain changes. "What the….WHY AM I SO SMALL!?" Panicking his instincts took control as he formed a seal and yelled, "Release!" nothing happened. "RELEASE…RELEASE…RELEASE!" He shouted over and over again but it wouldn't work. 'Oh Kami, what is going on around here, this must be a genjutsu.'

"Ah, there you are Naruto." A strangely familiar voice spoke out to him.

Turning around he reached for a kunai only to find none but froze when he saw him.

That same goofy expression, that aloof stance, the gray hair, and that mask "Ka-Kakashi?"

"Hmm...yes, who else do you think it is?" The masked man raised an eye brow. 'Whats wrong with him, he seems so tense.'

'Wha, how. This must be a trick, Kakashi is dead.' Remaining calm he decided if it was a trick he had better go along with it, for now.

"Nothing sir, you just surprised me, that's all." Naruto shrugged.

"Sir? My, my Naruto, when did you start showing respect to people?" Kakashi asked 'One moment he is tense now he is relaxed and usually he calls me uncle, what was he doing out here?'

"Better start if I want to be the best ninja in Konoha." Naruto answered.

"Well then, you've been missing for a day, everyone was looking for you. We better hurry, your parents are worried." Kakashi turned away and waited for him to follow.

'P-parents…what sick trick is this.' Never changing his expression he followed this Kakashi out of the woods.

Walking through the streets he couldn't help but notice everything was different. The buildings, the people, it was all untouched. Villagers smiled at him, waved, and greeted him as if nothing was wrong.

Keeping on his appearance he continued following Kakashi, never letting his guard down even though inwardly, he was surprised.

'Damn, I am getting annoyed here.' Naruto thought as he followed. Following an imposter to meet his fake parents pisses him off. Truthfully, the thought of seeing his parents in person was nerve-racking, even if it wasn't real.

Every once in a while, Kakashi looked at Naruto through the side of his eye, Naruto seemed different somehow, not once had he yelled or bothered him, just remained silent, staring around, as if he was calculating some sort of plan. 'I need to tell Minato this.'

Noticing Kakashi's gaze, Naruto grinned wide, 'if this is a trick, better make the most of it.'

'Or maybe this is…a trick?' Kakashi thought a bit confused.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto?" he answered with a bit of caution

"Where's your Icha Icha book?" Naruto innocently asked.

Kakashi blanched but quickly recovering he answered with a small sweat on his face."Na-Naruto, how did you know about them?"

Naruto shrugged, "I saw you reading one the other day."

Thinking of all the times he read it, he quickly surmised he should have been more careful where he read his books.

"Naruto, how about I make you a deal?" Kakashi asked while rubbing the back of his head, "we keep this between ourselves, you don't tell anyone and in return, I'll teach you a technique when you're older."

Naruto rubbed the bottom of his chin as he walked, "I'll think about it." Grinning, he continued moving forward with a little beat to it. 'This is actually fun' he thought.

'Oh crap, if Rin finds out.' He shivered, catching up to Naruto. They talked a few more times, mostly Kakashi trying to talk Naruto out of everything he knew, before they reached their destination.

'The Namikaze Manor,' Naruto thought as he stared at the large complex. He remembered how he moved into the place when he found out his inheritance. He knew the house inside and out, it was a place his parents left him, filled with scrolls and notes of all sorts. If this was a trick, he was sure he would find out in there.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought as they past the gates and reached the door.

Kushina sat in the living room near the door; she was worried about her son Naruto. Ever since they told Naruto he was to be taken off the academy and given a tutor, since he has doing worse and worse, the boy had been throwing fits. 'Honestly.' she thought, 'that son of mine can't take a single idea that he needs to change.'

They planned on hiring an elite tutor for Naruto and sending him to the academy one month before the exams. It was suppose to strengthen his character as a leader but all it did so far was worsen his attitude.

'if he doesn't change soon, I don't know what kind of ninja he'll turn out to be,' she sighed in thought.

She thought back to her husband Minato who was still in the tower finishing those dreadful papers so he could continue looking for their son. They had asked a few friends to help search for Naruto and Minato did try the crystal ball which always seemed to find him, but it seems this time, Naruto just disappeared and since he had been gone for a day, it worried both of them.

A sudden knock on the door led her out of her thoughts.

Quickly, she stood up and headed towards the door. Once she reached it, her hand went towards the handle before she opened it…

Holding his breath, Naruto prepared for the worse only to release once the door to the manor opened, and he saw her.

He remembered her from the pictures, the deep red hair and those beautiful eyes full of warmth. It was his mom and she was standing their with a worried look on his face that made him feel bad all of a sudden.

"Oh, Kakashi, have you…" She spotted him. "Naruto!" she engulfed him in a hug which seemed to have made the boy tense even more before releasing and scolding the boy, "Why would you run off like that!? You've been gone for a whole day!" She stood up with her hands to her sides, "Honestly, what was the point you where trying to make?" She stared at her son, waiting for an answer.

For once, he was at a loss for words, as they stood there saying nothing, even though Naruto knew it was a trick...right?

"Ahem," Kakashi interrupted the scene, "I think we should discuss this inside."

"Yes, we should." Kushina led them inside, but there was a curious expression for her quiet son.

While walking to the living room, she whispered to Kakashi.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, clearly worried.

"I don't know he was like this when I found him." They both looked back only to find Naruto staring down at the floor.

"Naruto." She whispered. This seemed to snatch his attention as he looked up and stared at his mother.

'This is not real, this is not real.' Naruto repeated this chant in his mind. 'One moment I am resting under a tree and now I am being escorted by my dead mother and my dead sensei; what is going on here!?'

He looked up as he heard his name being called.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He could see the unconvinced look she gave him. "I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot to think about."

Kushina blinked in surprise. Was her son being polite? What exactly happened to change her son?

As they sat down, Naruto wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. Honestly he didn't know what was going on and it was getting to him. He needed to get out; he needed to run, to be alone, and to gather his thoughts.

"Umm" Naruto's voice was uncomfortable.

"Yes, what's wrong dear?" She asked in that smooth voice that brought comfort to him even though he tried hard to remember that his mother was dead.

"Do you mind if I get out of the house, just for a bit?" Naruto never had to ask permission before; the question came out more awkward for him.

'But we just found you.' She thought.

"Just be home by sunset, ok?"She gave him a reassuring smile that made him feel as if everything is alright.

"Ok, thanks m-mom," he finally said it as Naruto slowly got up and left.

"Kakashi" Kushina said, once she heard the door close.

"I know Lady Namikaze." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Please watch him, find out what's wrong.' She spoke in her mind as a silent command, in which Kakashi already knew.

As soon as Naruto exited the door he ran. He needed to go somewhere secluded, at least to clear his head.

He ran through the village, trying to find the same spot he had appeared in this place. The villagers saw the boy running but either shook their heads or ignored it. Naruto finally slowed down once he reached the park.

'Is this real?' he contemplated while slowly walking and breathing harder all of a sudden, as if the body wasn't used to running that much.

'But how, I have never heard of a technique that could do this…actually, I have never heard of anything that can do this, except for that genjutsu from clan member, but this isn't one of her genjutsus, this is different.'

Deep in his concentration, he didn't notice the shadow that was Kakashi following him.

'What are you doing, Naruto?' Kakashi asked himself.

Naruto continued walking as he reached the field. That was what he loved about the park; it mixed the forest, fields, and meadow to make a gigantic park. Great place to relax as you could do many things.

The field was luscious green, filled with flowers of many kinds. The scent greatly relaxed his thoughts as he continued walking. Giggling could be heard and slowly, he looked for the source of the sound.

'Maybe I have gone crazy.' He thought as he stared at the pink and blonde hair girls picking flowers.

'Ino, Sakura…his eyes grew soft as he observed them talking then laughing as they picked a flower.

'Well, this is a lot better than watching them suffer,' He thought with a sad smile before turning away and continued his walk.

"What do you want?" Naruto abruptly stopped as he heard Ino's voice.

Turning around, he saw Ino yelling at a group of bullies with Sakura behind her.

"Nothing" the boy sneered "Just wanted to see pinky's big forehead. People say she is so smart because her head is sooo big" He exaggerated with his arms as the boys and girls laughed behind him.

Sakura covered her head as tears could be seen beneath her eyes. "Your just losers because she is better and smarter than any of you, how dare you tease her and what about you, do you think your small eyes or big belly impresses people. GO AWAY!"

"Why you!" The boy raised his fist as Ino closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto roared as he appeared in front of her.

Ino opened her eyes to see Naruto standing glaring at the bully. 'Oh great,' Sakura and Ino thought. Naruto always picked on them in the academy and most likely he was here just to help further the teasing.

"Oh hey Naruto." The bully grinned. "I'm sorry, you wanted them for yourself?"

'WHAT!?' Naruto roared in his mind. Why do they think I would help them!?'

"No" He answered angrily, "Leave them alone."

The bullies' eyes narrowed. "Naruto, what is wrong with you, just the other day you made fun of her fore head and now your protecting her. What are you doing?"

"I said Leave them alone" He lifted the boy with one hand and threw him to the ground.

"Be careful Naruto, being the Hokage's son won't protect you forever." He got himself up. "This is no fun anymore, Naruto's gone crazy, let's leave." The group walked away as only a few turned their heads and looked back at Naruto, confusion in their eyes.

"Are you guys Oka…." He turned around to see Ino protecting Sakura. "Ino? What's wro.."

"Ok Naruto, whatever it is just do It and leave." Ino's glare intensified at Naruto.

A part of Naruto's peace shattered as he looked back at Ino. 'What was he here, why don't they trust him? '

He looked down as his hair shadowed his eyes, he bowed briefly, "Ino, Sakura, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I promise right now, I will change for the best." He looked up at them and smiled a sad smile before turning around and leaving, the promise he made was not only for them but for the ghosts that died for him.

'Naruto?' they each thought as he soon disappeared. They saw the hurt look in his eyes as Ino yelled at him. And what was with that promise?

"Ino?" Sakura spoke.

"Yeah" She replied.

"What just happened?"

They stood there for a bit, both unsure. "I don't know."

"What just happened indeed?" Kakashi thought as he continued trailing Naruto.

Kakashi was a genius, a prodigy. He made Anbu at a very young level and was known for his strategic mind. Almost nothing can get past him but what he saw today confused him: Naruto defending someone? Whether it was a good or bad sign, Kakashi continued following.

'Oh Lord Kami, what did I do?' he thought as he ran into the forest. 'Whatever this place was, it seemed he was an awful person. "Well, at least they're alive. I am pretty sure all of them are," Naruto shook his mind, maybe this genjutsu wasn't as pleasant as he thought it was.

He sat under the same tree and stared up at the sky. 'I wonder, if I fall asleep again, will I wake up in my own world?' He pondered for a few minutes before breathing in and slowly cutting off a few circulation of chakra.

His eyes closed as his body quickly became tired; he was falling into a forced sleep. It was easy once you knew how; if people asked, he learnt it from Gaara.

'He fell asleep?' Kakashi sat there confused. It was weird and yet it happened. 'It looks like he will be out for a while, better report this." He quietly exited and disappeared in the wind.

In a room with the purest color of white, Naruto's body levitated in what could be described as air, as a voice whispered into his ear, "Naruto."

There was power in that voice, one that woke Naruto and caused him to strengthen his guard and treat it as if it was hostile. He stood in fighting stance, his chakra minutes away from being called forth.

'Where am I' He had to wonder as he could see nothing but white in whatever place he was in. He couldn't even tell if he was standing on a floor or just…flying?

"You're in my domain and you are certainly standing if that is what you perceive," A voice answered.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Naruto bellowed out as he sensed that hidden source of power again.

"Ah, but Naruto I have no form or shape given to me at my creation. Hmm…Maybe this might suit you."

Suddenly the room became dank and murky. Water dripped from pipes as small puddles could be seen on the familiar floor.

"This place" Naruto whispered as his legs guided him towards a place he knew too well.

Walking, he finally stopped in front of the huge cage. 'Kyuubi' he thought as a giant fox creature appeared from the inside of the cage.

"No, I am not the Kyuubi." The thing looked down at Naruto,"I just took this familiar form." The Kyuubi released the cage as Naruto Jumped back, whoever this was, he wouldn't give up without a fight… he released a massive amount of chakra from his body.

"I have not come here for a fight." The Kyuubi form spoke and shifted to a more humanly figure.

This form seemed a bit better as her face was white as snow; her eyes were white with red slit pupils and the toga she wore was black, it was tightly clutched on to her body that it clearly showed off her curves. Her hair was long, red, and tied in a samurai warrior fashion, and her white shoulders where 

bare as the cloth toga reached low enough to show the top portion of her chest. Naruto had to shake his head as a small blush formed before he remembered how serious this was.

That seemed to have amused her, "kitsunes are fascinating beings aren't they?" she slowly walked around Naruto, her face smiling, "especially with the way they have an ability to bewitch men in a guise of a," she paused before smirking, "charming girl."

"Tell me how I escape this place," Naruto demanded to her disappointment.

"Aren't you a bit curious as to what happened?" She asked with an eye brow raised on her beautiful face.

"Tell me then, who are you?" Naruto then asked with his body still on guard.

"Me, I am but an observer of life. What I do is plant the seeds wherever I see fit and see whether it makes a difference in a world. I guess you could call me, Fate or Destiny." She grinned at Naruto who only blanched, "but I like to be called Fate."

So many questions filled his mind as he stared at the figure.

Knowing the thoughts from Naruto's mind she spoke, "Please, I know you have many questions but alas, I cannot answer them all. I am not Lord Kami but someone who helps in His works. I don't have a lot of time left; there are restrictions that prohibit me from staying in contact within dreams," She looked at him with serious eyes," I realized this world might need help and soon you'll see our resident demon container doesn't seem strong enough to handle it. You've finished your world, saved it from the organizations that plagued them; the prophesy I had sent to Jiraiya worked, he used it to help raise you into the powerful warrior you are," she stared at Naruto, allowing him to soak in her words before she said, "this is your new world Naruto, you are no longer the demon container, but instead, you can either help this world…or be an observer and let it all past by, your choice."

Naruto glared at her, growing angry at the decision he was forced to be in, "Wait a minute…YOU MEAN I'M NOT THE DEMON CONTAINER!?" He yelled.

"Please, not so loud, but yes" Naruto slowly sagged as his eyes seemed to process many things.

"Before you ask, remember, this world is different from your own, not much, but still different. Sadly, you'll have to learn the history of Konoha yourself as I can only impart from you what had happened to your former vessel."

Slowly the area was starting to disappear. "I don't have much time now." She spoke as her body was slowly disappearing.

"WAIT!" Naruto bellowed as he tried to leap towards her, only to find he couldn't move.

"When you leave, you will have your original chakra. It is important you create some kind of seal for your chakra or you will over load your body." She warned him.

Memorizing what she said, he nodded.

"Sorry I can't be of more help" she said as her waist disappeared, "But you're not the only one I sent to this world."

"WHAT, WHO ELSE!?" Naruto yelled to the now disappearing head of Fate.

She winked, "You'll just have to figure that out for yourself." She giggled at Naruto's irritated look.

"Maybe we'll meet again Naruto, till then, remember my warning."

Suddenly, darkness consumed all as Naruto woke up to the reddish orange sky.

"Ah, my head," he grasped his head with both hands. Information rushed into his brain like what a large shadow clone training would do. In the end, the vessel had died because of a failed attempt in the tree climbing exercise. 'Ah, that was why they didn't train it at a young age, they have no focus, their bodies are too weak and their chakra concentration isn't trained well enough for them to handle a big fall.' He thought, remembering how this Naruto split his skull open and died from the untreated wound. 'Then that dream,' he thought sadly before staying quiet for a moment.

He gave a silent prayer before focusing on his main tasks ahead.

'There is a lot of work to do. First I need to know the history of this place, find the demon container, and find the other person from my world.' He thought. 'I'll deal with problems along the way.'

He started jogging. "I need to get home." He muttered as his jogged turned to a run towards him home.

He was excited as he ran; he would save his friends, even make new ones and he would finally get to know his parents.

'That empty space in me that vanished, that was never to return, is slowly becoming filled again.' He smiled at the thought as he ran towards a place he could now call home.


	3. S1: Settling in

I don't own Naruto

I wanted to take a crack at the whole Naruto meets parents thing fic, I guess I just had an idea what to do.

* * *

He came home from the Hokage office to find that Naruto had returned…and left again.

His Hokage's robe laid on the couch as he walked back and forth in the living room of the Namikaze manor. Kushina watched as her husband stopped and looked at the door again before pacing around in worry…again.

"How long will he be out?" he asked his wife concerned. Ever since he couldn't spot Naruto on the Hokage's orb, he had imagined something horrible had happened. The orb could trace any ninja of the village anywhere through its range limit…only a strong force of chakra can disrupt the orb, or reaching the range limit, and one that had him the most worried, the death of the ninja, could make the ninja not appear on the orb.

Kushina stood up and slowly walked towards her husband, calmly placed both her hands on his shoulder and stared him strait in the eyes. He stopped pacing and stared back at his wife.

"Minato, I love you but your pacing is annoying me…sit down," she ordered him as she directed him to the couch, he sat as Kushina took his Hokage's robe off of the couch and went to hang it, "Something happened, I just don't know what it is but Naruto was so quiet when he was found."

Minato watched as Kushina sat next to him, leaning into his shoulder as he placed an arm around her, "Really, are you sure?"

"Just wait, you'll see for yourself," Kushina answered as Minato had to sigh impatiently, the wait was killing him.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door as Minato flashed to the doorway…Kushina turned her head back, eyes staring at her husband's back with an incredulous look, 'I can't believe he used that technique just to go to the door.'

"Naru" he opened the door, "…to?" and found a smiling Kakashi, one hand up in a hello.

"Kakashi, where is he?" Minato asked worriedly as Kakashi answered.

"Sensei, he is fine, just resting," Minato looked back in confusion but was suddenly pulled back by his wife.

"Kakashi, come in," Kushina greeted as Kakashi thanked her.

Kushina led them all inside as they went into the kitchen, Kakashi then explained Naruto's interesting behavior as Minato and Kushina couldn't believe it.

"But what has gotten into Naruto?" Minato asked as Kushina tried to answer.

"Do you think you think he finally realizes that he needed to change?"

Kakashi pondered as well, rubbing his chin, "I don't know…I know he is your son but when he comes back, you can do a scanning technique on him just to find out."

Kushina widened her eyes, "No, I know it's him…I just know it." She couldn't take it if anything happened to her son.

They heard the door creak open as tiny footsteps echoed through the hallways and wooden floors.

"Mom?" the voice was unsure, as if the person didn't believe it.

Kushina rose up as Minato and Kakashi followed, "I'm here Naruto," they found him, standing awkwardly in the center of the living room just staring at them…his eyes were moistening.

"Umm…h-hi," he spoke out a bit weirdly, staring down on the floor as Kushina went up to the little boy and embraced him in a hug; Minato watched in worry but followed close behind.

"Naruto, what's wrong," Kushina gave room and watched as tears streamed down her child's face.

"N-nothing," Naruto stared at his woman he had seen only in pictures, he stared at his mom before turning to look at one of the most influencing person in his other life. The fourth hokage was someone he always looked up to, and followed his path even before, he had found out that the Fourth was his Father, he nearly cried out in joy, proud that he had been following his father's path all along.

"I'm sorry," Naruto rubbed at his eyes before turning away, "can I just go to my room?" Kushina looked at Minato as he nodded in agreement. Naruto thanked them before running up the stairs.

"Ok, so he is acting a bit different," Minato spoke, listening as footsteps continued to walk around upstairs.

Kushina just smiled, "he hasn't hugged me like that in years…" Minato looked at his wife as she was practically glowing, "He'll tell us if he's ready, let's just make him settle down; I don't want him to seem like we are forcing him to tell us what happened."

Minato nodded in agreement, they still had to remind him that they would be taking him out from the academy for special training.

They bade a good bye to Kakashi and thanked him as he left their home before they headed back to the kitchen.

As Naruto ran up the stairs, he remembered he didn't know where his room was. He then spent minutes running around the hall, looking for anything that showed which was his room.

"Nope, mom and dad's room," he moved along, briefly glancing inside, "bathroom, storage room, a little child's room…wait a minute." He froze in mid-step before turning around and peering inside the room again.

In the center of the room, a little girl with red hair was playing with some dolls. His heart sped for each step he took towards the little girl, his eyes widening once the girl noticed she wasn't alone.

She looked up cutely at him with the same blue eyes he had as Naruto had to suppress the instinct to just squeeze her cheeks, "hey there." Naruto calmly said in a friendly voice as the girl backed away little, he felt hurt.

"Nawuto," she spoke in broken English, "waht yu want?" she seemed kind of hesitant towards him as Naruto tried to speak to her in a comforting voice, "N-nothing, I was just checking up on you…you're okay right?"

She nodded her head, unsure at what her brother was playing at.

"So what were you playing earlier?" Naruto asked her as she stared back at him in surprise as the blonde brother smiled happily.

From then out, he tried his hardest to get to know his sister, even though he never found out her name yet. He made her giggle once in their chat and he felt satisfied, trying to make her giggle again. He enjoyed every minute of it, yelling out in his mind 'Lord Kami, I have a sister!' he was ecstatic and joyful, a family, he has a family…he nearly had to stop his eyes from moistening in midst of all his joy.

At the end of the conversation, Naruto had asked her were his room was…at first she couldn't believe it until he made fun of how stupid he had been. She laughed before taking her brother's hand and bringing him to his room. To her, this was the most fun she had ever had with her brother.

"Thank you princess," Naruto ruffled her sister's hair as she pouted, he was still in shock but he felt so much warmth just getting to know her, everything was already perfect for him.

Looking around his room, not much came to mind. He checked the drawers and the closet, memorizing the items just in case he needed to know where the things were. Checking the drawer near his bed, he was surprised to find an orange notebook…opening it, his eyes widened at the contents, it was the boy's journal. Turning to the first page, he started to read furiously.

…

"I'm going to have to check up on you-know-who soon," Minato told Kushina as she was preparing dinner.

"Will you take Naruto again?" She asked as Minato looked unsure.

Last time, Naruto had acted so…he couldn't describe it but bringing Naruto was a bad plan for him but now, Naruto had been acting weird, whether it was a good thing or bad, he didn't know.

"He has to learn how to respect others," Minato started to make his way towards the area of the stairs, "I'm going to bring him…I just hope they become friends," Minato looked saddened as Kushina nodded in agreement, 'she really needs a friend,' they both thought.

…

Naruto had just finished reading a few pages of the journal, skipping the pages that didn't matter. He closed the book and threw it in the corner of his room, he hated himself, and he hated what this person was. Being the Hokage's son, the fame had gotten to his head, he didn't try hard in school, he often teased the academy students with others, and they picked on Ami…the demon container.

The shocking part of it all was that everyone knew Ami contained the Kyuubi, he didn't know what happened, how this could be but he needed to find out the history of this place and fast.

He looked around his room again; he remembered seeing a few books around. Standing up, he walked around, picking up any books he could find, finally finding a few and placing them together on top of the bed.

"Let's see," he read the titles before a surprised look appeared on his face, "Chakra manipulations for Academy students," he read out loud, opening the book and finding a note in the front page. 'Naruto, study hard and become the best ninja you can, love your parents Kushina and Minato.'

Smiling he placed the book away, reading the other titles; they were all about the basic subjects learned in school…he even spotted a book on seals for beginners. 'And all these books were just sitting around collecting dust,' he grew irritated again before widening his eyes in one of the titles. 'Brief History of the Leaf Village,' it was updated meaning it was up to today's events. He quickly opened it but had to stop when he heard his door creaking and his father came in.

Minato slowly opened Naruto's door, entering, "Naruto, I just…" he looked at his son in surprise, he was sitting on top of his bed, books were stacked next to him as he was reading one book, "W-were you just studying?" he couldn't help but look at his son differently.

Naruto looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I want to be the greatest Hokage ever, I'm too stupid right now…"

Minato felt proud inside for his son, he was starting to learn. Quickly going to his son sides he spoke disagreed, "No, no, you're not stupid…why did someone call you that." The voice was quietly rising in what could be irritation.

"No dad, really, I just want to become stronger," Naruto loved the attention he was getting from his father, for years of not having parents; he couldn't help but be babied by them.

"Well then," Minato ruffled his son's hair as they smiled at each other, "I'm happy you want to become strong."

Minato stood up as Naruto looked at him in confusion, Minato signaled him up as well, "Listen, I know you hate coming with me when we visit Ami but…"

Naruto looked saddened again, he read in the entry of his last visit to Ami, he had acted like a jerk, often complaining how he wanted to go home, how the place stinks, "Dad," Naruto interrupted, "It's no problem at all, I want to make friends and I think Ami needs one right now."

Minato widened his eyes at his son, then a smile formed, "Look at you," he couldn't help but chuckle, "you're growing up so fast," ruffling his son's hair a second time more affectionately, he directed him that it was time to leave.

Naruto blushed at the compliment; he felt he could bask in any compliments his parents gave him; years of missing out in his childhood he wanted to enjoy this new chance, he quickly ran ahead as his father laughed at how energetic he was.

Reaching down stairs, he went to the kitchen, sneaking up on his mother and hugging her from behind.

"N-Naruto," Kushina looked back in surprise as she knelt down and hugged her son back, "what's gotten into you?" she was happy for the hug but, Naruto never did things like this.

"Nothing mom," Naruto hugged her a little more before letting go as his father waited near the kitchen door, an amuse smile on his face, "I'm just going now…I want to be a person you all could be proud of."

Naruto left outside, feeling more alive than ever as Minato went to his wife and kissed her in her cheek, "he was actually studying when I went to his room."

Kushina looked back at Minato in surprise as Minato winked, then left to the door in a happy mood.

Kushina went back to chopping vegetables as she smiled at how things where turning out, 'Naruto, what has gotten into you?'

…

They both walked through the village, enjoying the time they had. Naruto quickly recognized the place they were heading towards, it was the apartment he stayed in when he was little. As soon as they reached the entrance, Minato had frowned when he knocked on the door…Naruto opted to stay quiet.

The door creaked open as a face appeared behind it, "Y-yes," the voice was scared as Naruto caught the glimpse of her face…she was on guard as if something was about to happen.

"Ami," Minato spoke smoothly, "It's me, there's nothing to worry about."

The door opened a bit more, they could see that Ami smiled, Minato nodded to her until she glanced at Naruto, a frown marred her face.

"Don't worry Ami, Naruto actually wanted to see you," Minato spoke as Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

Ami looked unsure as Naruto said apologetically "I'm sorry for last time," he bowed, surprising both of them "I really want to be friends."

She was still unconvinced as she opened the door fully for them to enter, Minato and Naruto thanked her before entering.

"How have you been Ami?" Minato asked the girl, paying attention to her as he searched for any signs of malnourishment.

"Umm," she looked down but spoke quietly, "I'm fine thank you."

"That's good," Minato continued to talk to her as Naruto sat down on the couch.

As his father continued to chat to Ami, he couldn't help but be saddened at what he saw. He knew now what that strange woman was talking about…Ami, the demon container, was already defeated; she had no confidence, trust, or strengths to gain. Naruto figured that since everyone knew about her condition, they avoided her like the plague, just looking at her pale skin; he knew she wasn't eating properly and he was sure his father noticed it too.

Naruto then remembered the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. Where was he? As he watched Ami smile up to his dad he couldn't help but remember how Sarutobi had taken care of him when he was alone, Sarutobi had become his grandfather, his family.

He watched as Ami let out a silent giggle as his father laughed… 'She shouldn't stay like this,' he thought sullenly as he stood up to his dad's side, 'it's just not fair for her.'

"Dad?" They turned to look at him as Naruto looked at Ami fondly…she gave him a weird look, "Can she join us for dinner?"

Minato was taken aback by the question before smiling, "Sure, I'm sure your mother has enough food."

"I don't want to be a bother," Ami said as they both turned to look at her…she looked back down embarrassed as Naruto grinned, "It's alright," he took her hand as she blushed at the contact, it wasn't a painful grasp, more gentle, and the pull was more like a tug as Ami slowly complied.

"Now let's go," he enthusiastically punched the air as Minato looked at him amused, 'this is better than I thought.'

Locking up, Naruto never let go of Ami's hand as they walked on home. Even when the villagers spotted them, he continued holding on to her like she was someone special, he even threw glares at the villagers giving them looks… Ami and Minato looked at him, surprised.

Ami wondered what was going on with the boy, why was he being kind to her. At first, she suspected it was to impress his father, but then later it was harder to tell. He said the words as if he meant them , and he still held on to her hand gently, it didn't feel forced or fake…it was real and that was why she couldn't believe it.

Reaching their home, Naruto let go of Ami's hand before running to the kitchen. Ami looked back at the Fourth Hokage unsure as he gave her a reassuring smile to continue entering the house.

Kushina soon came out to greet Ami, bending down to reach her height and tsking when she noticed Ami was really skinny, "Come, we're about to eat soon and Naruto went to get his sister, Kyoto ," she continued to gently push Ami towards the table as Minato followed.

Minato and Ami helped set up the table as Kushina started bringing out the prepared food, placing rice and soup on the table before bringing out the other dishes. Soon as the table was fixed, laughter could be heard inside the house as Kushina looked towards the door near the living room, "What's going on there?" She smiled as Naruto soon came running in, his sister on top of his head, screaming in joy before Naruto placed her down to her protest.

"I see you guys are getting along," Minato smiled at his children before they took their seats.

Naruto listened as each one talked, resigned to figure out what's happening around him. His father often talked how the office was, what had been going on such as dignitaries from other countries or messengers who come and ask for help.

Recently, Naruto looked up in surprise once his Father had mentioned to Ami about another demon container in Suna. They were requesting the Fourth's help in repairing the seal of the Kazekage's youngest son; they would be arriving soon.

Ami looked on in surprise as Naruto couldn't wait to see Gaara again, this just might be interesting.

Then Naruto's parents stayed quiet as they looked at him. Naruto just looked back confused until his mother spoke.

"Naruto, remember that chat we had," Kushina started as Naruto paid attention, "It's about the academy, on how we plan on taking you out…"

Naruto looked up in shock, he didn't really want to leave the academy, and he wondered what they were planning.

"We hired you a tutor," Minato had continued after his wife, "you'll return to the academy before graduation…we just want to make sure you can handle yourself, we want you to do well Naruto, don't take it the wrong way."

Inside, Naruto struggled; he didn't really want to leave the academy but then, he didn't want to disappoint his parents…turning his head, he looked at Ami who was as surprised as he was.

Sighing, he asked, "Can I at least finish up this week?"He looked up hopefully as Kushina and Minato looked at each other before smiling.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Minato responded as Naruto looked a little relieved.

They continued their meal, speaking about anything as Minato and Kushina felt relieved at how their son took the news.

After dinner, Naruto had gone up to his room as Ami watched his sister for a moment.

Ami was enjoying how the little girl Kyoto didn't care about anything, she just continued playing with her toys as Ami watched her; Kyoto enjoyed the attention.

Naruto picked up his journal from the corner of his room and continued reading; he was determined to finish it.

As the minutes passed, Ami wondered about Nartuo, if he really meant these things or was it fake. She decided to find out herself as she left Kyoto and went to find Naruto's room.

She travelled down the hall as her fingers gently slid across the walls for each step. She found an open door and decided to peek inaside as she found the person sitting on top of his bed, reading a book of some sort.

Entering, she noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention to the surroundings. He was concentrating hard on the book as she spoke out unsure, "umm…Naruto?"

That seemed to have gotten his attention as his head snapped to her, she flinched back.

Naruto had to look at her, saddened at her reaction as he placed the journal away, "Ami, you startled me."

She looked on confusedly as Naruto stood up and went to her, "What's up?" he asked as Ami stood unsure in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Ami had asked which made Naruto look at her questionably.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Ami, why do you ask?" Naruto grinned as Ami continued to ponder.

"You've been acting weird lately, usually; you're not this kind and well..." Ami looked away, "you're impatient most of the times."

"Oh," Naruto's lips quirked down sadly before he calmly smiled, "well, can I tell you a secret?"

Ami looked surprised but nodded her head as Naruto's face became serious, "don't tell anyone but…remember when I disappeared and everyone tried to find me?"

Ami thought back, remembering how the Hokage had come to her house asking questions about Naruto then left; she nodded.

"Something happened; I was attempting an exercise out in the forest but I messed up, messed up pretty badly. I remember hitting my head on the rocks and passing out…I think I almost died."

Ami widened her eyes in surprise as her eyes turned to the spot Naruto rubbed at, there was a scar but it looked healed.

"I've seen what I've done and I'm not proud of it, so I guess, I'm trying to become the best ninja I can be…I want to make good friends, I want people who care for me instead of hating me. So I guess, that's why things have changed for me, I'm just trying to be thankful for what I have." Naruto finished his explanation as the room became silent.

Minato stood beside the wall outside of Naruto's room, he was supposed to check up on the children but then he stumbled across this conversation; He couldn't help but listen in. He gasped in surprise upon hearing how his son had almost died, then listened proudly as Naruto wanted to change his life, to become a better person.

Sneaking back down the hall, he gave them a moment before deciding to intrude.

Ami just looked at Naruto in understanding before speaking, "That's…awful," she continued watching as Naruto fidgeted under her stare, "I like the new you," she smiled as they heard footsteps down the hall.

Minato came in; looking at both of them before smiling widely at his son…Naruto just looked at him in confusion.

"It's getting late, time to go home Ami," she smiled before saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Tomorrow, let's walk together to the academy, "Naruto said as they both looked back at him.

"Okay Naruto," she smiled as Minato ruffled his hair proudly before leaving.

Going back to his bed, he picked up his journal and continued reading where he left off, deciding he should know himself better and read about Konoha's history later.

After Minato had dropped off Ami, he returned home and told his wife what happened.

She of course gasped at how Naruto had almost died before smiling softly at the decision her son had made.

They were both happy how Naruto had decided to become better instead on continuing what he was doing.

Quickly, they all prepared for bed as Kushina helped Kyoto wash up and Minato went to tell Naruto.

Slightly opening the room, he was surprise that the lights were already out. He looked at the sleeping form of his son as he spotted books near his bed, 'he must have been studying,' he looked at the sleeping form with a contempt smile as he felt some one wrap their arms around him.

"He's growing up," he said as he felt the figure move ahead of him, towards Naruto.

Kushina knelt down, kissing Naruto's forehead before placing the blanket over him and returning to her husband.

"I know," they closed the door without noticing the small smile that rose from Naruto's sleeping form.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Kushina asked, unsure now as Minato nodded.

"Yes, we already agreed, but he'll finish up this week of school…we'll see by then."

Kushina nodded as they both prepared to sleep, they wondered how Naruto would act in the Academy tomorrow.


	4. S1:The Academy

I don't own Naruto

I've already decided the pairing but it won't happen for a while and there will be some characters that will become permanent even if things reveal otherwise so, _my world my rules._

* * *

Searching his drawers, he took out a white shirt and short pants before changing into them. Even with this new body, he was still used to his early morning work outs and now, especially with a weak body , he needed a lot of training. He headed out, quietly.

Exiting to his back yard where the light hadn't even touched the trees or the logs yet, he looked around before finding a spot…he stood still.

His eyes closed and his arms moving close together, he breathed in and out as his chest slowly rose and fell; regular stretches before starting.

Moving his leg slightly forward, bent, and his other back, he shot out his right palm before moving his elbow back, as if attacking a hidden enemy from behind. He continued moving in a slow pace until he felt stretched enough to move faster.

He sped up, completing the basic academy stances since they were less complicated but he had to frown how slow his body was; it was too weak for his tastes.

Sighing, he stopped his stances before muttering out, "Guess its all back to the basics," he dropped to the floor and started doing pushups.

…

As morning rose, Kushina and Minato had awoken, they briefly kissed each other before washing up and heading out.

Kushina went downstairs; ready to prepare breakfast as Minato left to wake the kids.

Entering Kyoto's room, he tried to wake the girl as she ignored him and pulled her blanket up more.

Minato chuckled, "Kyoto, you have school today, C'mon, get up," Kyoto shook a negative response under her bed sheet as Minato smiled, 'It's always like this, every morning,' standing up he placed his hands to his side as he spoke again, "Kyoto," his voice was a father condescending a little child as Kyoto finally sat up, yawning as she rubbed at her eye rather cutely, "Good, now go get ready, ok?" she nodded as Minato smiled again before heading out, if she needed help, she would call out for them.

Heading down the hall, he thought about his son Naruto; yesterday was shocking for him, Naruto had completely changed and he couldn't believe it, he just didn't know what to think of this.

Stopping in front of Naruto's door, he tried to knock but was surprised as his knuckles lightly tapped the door and it opened slightly as Minato peered inside, "Naruto wake…" He looked inside, the bed was fixed and Naruto wasn't inside. His head shook furiously as he entered the room, he grew worried.

He was about to run back downstairs when he looked out the window, looking for any signs of his son. His eyes widened once he spotted Naruto, he was currently punching a log several times, 'he's 

training?'Minato watched for a few more minutes as the time passed before he made his way downstairs.

Kyoto was up and changed as she sat in the table and started to eat breakfast, Kushina dropped off more dishes on the table for the rest of her family as she kissed her daughter on her head.

Minato soon came downstairs, a smile on his face as Kushina asked, "Where's Naruto?"

His smile grew wider as his eyes grew bigger; he shook his head before heading outside as Kushina looked on confusedly.

"Daddy is acting weered," Kyoto emphasized the double ee's as Kushina nodded.

Naruto panted as he was finishing up his training…he was practicing his punches and kicks even using a bit of his chakra to strengthen his body so he would be able to do more.

He leaned on the stump, he was at his limit, this body couldn't take anymore. Slumping down, he was trying to catch his breath as he looked up…and found his father smiling wide at him as Naruto looked on in surprise.

"Whatcha doin Naruto," his dad playfully said as Naruto had to smile at it.

Naruto shook his head as Minato helped him up, "c'mon, you still have academy, let's get you cleaned up."

Naruto stood up, only to fall back down as Minato caught him. Minato looked at him in surprise, "Naruto," his voice was worried, "you overdid your training, are you well enough to go to the academy today?"

Naruto tried to compose himself as he felt his body aching, "yeah dad, I just need a bath."

Minato had to respect the stubbornness Naruto showed, even when he was feeling weak, Naruto still wanted to go to the academy…tat stubbornness reminded him of a certain red haired wife of his.

"Alright then," Minato lifted up his son and placed him over his head as Naruto yelped in surprise, "This way is faster you know?"

Naruto was just in shock, he had a thing about people carrying him, it was just uncomfortable, made him feel short…then he remembered who this was and what age he was again; he smiled, he had always wanted to do this before.

"Let's go," Naruto directed with a smile as he leaned on his father's head, Minato chuckled.

Walking back, Minato asked curiously, "Naruto, why are you training so hard?" Naruto looked down at his father's head and answered.

"It's because I'm weak," Minato listened, he wanted to comfort him, tell him he wasn't weak as Naruto continued, "I want to become stronger, I need to stop slacking off since I'm going to become a ninja, remember?"

Minato nodded, proud at his son's word, "you will be strong son and I know it."

Naruto smiled widely at his father's word…just hearing them, hearing his father and his idol say those words…he wouldn't let him down.

Returning home, Kushina looked on worriedly at Naruto, who offered a sheepish grin.

A few minutes of scolding and Naruto was sent off to the showers as Minato chuckled at the whole situation.

"It's just surprising really," Kushina spoke as she sat down on the table with the rest of her family, "I just can't believe he overdid himself when he knew he had academy today…"

Minato just shook his head, "Well, I remember a certain someone who always took their trainings serious as well…"

Kushina blushed as Minato chuckled again before he made funny faces to little Kyoto who laughed at her father.

Naruto came back down, changed and feeling good. He concentrated on his chakra earlier, healing a few muscle pains before meeting his family.

"Morning," he greeted them, kissing his mother on the cheek and ruffling his sister's hair before grabbing a bite to eat.

"You sure heal fast," Minato commented, earlier, his son couldn't even walk but now…

"I told you," Naruto took a bite of his meal, "Jwust nheed bathr," he spoke with his mouth full of food as Kushina lectured, "Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full."

Naruto swallowed, "sorry, I just can't wait to head to the academy."

They looked at Naruto curiously…

"And why is that?" Minato raised a brow.

"Well, since I am leaving at the end of the week," Naruto shrugged, "I just want to see my class mates one last time."

Naruto's parents looked on sadly as Kushina spoke, "Naruto, why do you act like you will never see them again?"

'Because I wonder if it takes a week to change how people think of me…' Naruto thought but never answered his parents as they continued to watch him in concern.

After breakfast, Naruto packed his book and soon waited near the door as Kyoto came down with Kushina; Minato came down soon after, his Hokage robe on as they all stood near the door.

Naruto bid a farewell to his parents, saying how he needed a head start so he could meet with Ami, Minato had agreed as Kushina hugged him before he left.

"There he goes," Kushina spoke, smiling as Minato took Kyoto's hand, "who knew he would change so much."

"Honey," Minato comforted his wife, "he's just going to the academy; we'll see him again."

Kushina nodded, "yeah I know," she turned to him, "I'll meet you in your office later today for my mission scroll after I tidy up a bit, ok?"

Minato nodded before Kushina kissed him and Kyoto and they headed off; Minato holding Kyoto's hand and walking towards the academy.

Walking down the street with a happy beat to his footsteps, he was heading towards Ami's apartment but he had to stop when he found the person he was going to meet.

"Hey Ami," he greeted with a smile as Ami's face turned to one of surprise, "I thought I was going to meet you at your apartment?" Naruto looked at Ami in confusion.

The purple haired girl shook her head before looking down, "I'm sorry, I just thought…"

Naruto grew sad but he offered a small smile, "you didn't believe me when I said I would walk with you today, right?"

She nodded a bit ashamed as she didn't look up to Naruto who sighed. He was inwardly upset but grinning his toothy grin and scratching the back of his head he didn't let it show, "hey, hey, I'm here now so whatever," Ami looked up as Naruto turned around, punching the air, "Let's go!" he started walking before turning his head back to her, "follow me Ami!" he laughed to himself before walking forward as Ami looked surprised again at the change of attitude before she found herself smiling and nodding her head, she followed Naruto.

Together they headed towards the Academy, Naruto often talking to Ami, mostly just trying to get her to speak.

"Hey Ami," she looked up at him as Naruto continued to gaze the path ahead but spoke, "the Kyuubi," at the mention of the demon she looked away, ashamed as Naruto looked back at her and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, "I've read a few books and you know what, maybe you can access the demon's chakra, isn't that cool," Ami looked up again, wondering what Naruto was saying as he smiled, "to think, you have access to the demon's power…people will be stupid to pick on you, right?"

He looked at her as she shook her head and answered, "I don't know…"

Naruto sighed, "oh well, I'm pretty sure you'll be a great ninja, let's train together sometimes, how's that sound?"

Ami's head peered up in surprise as a slow smile grew on her face, "s-sure, I would like that."

Naruto smiled in success before they continued on their way, Ami seemed to be happier soon afterwards as she often turned to stare at Naruto every once in a while before blushing and staring at the floor. When they arrived near the Academy, Naruto inwardly gulped.

"Well," he spoke nervously, "h-here we are," his arms stiffened at his sides as his face seemed like it was trying to suppress some sort of emotion.

Ami looked at him curiously, noticing the nervous tone before she assumed the worst and started to walk ahead, "Naruto, it's ok, you don't have to walk with me."

"Huh," Naruto stared at her before he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "I'm sorry Ami, it's not you really, I just…" he looked back at the entrance, "so many people hate me, I just want to make friends."

Ami nodded sadly, "then it would be better if I wasn't seen with you then."

Naruto shook his head, "don't worry about it, if they can't accept you then, they won't be good friends now, will they?"

Ami appeared surprised at his words before she smiled sadly staring to the ground, "why are you treating me like this?"

The blonde ninja smiled while placing his hand gently to her back, her face looked up and stared back at Naruto's smiling one, "like I said, I want to make friends, I would like to think we are or could be friends?" he asked in the end as Ami nodded a bit enthusiastically, "thank you Naruto."

Naruto laughed it off before facing the Academy with his face serious again, "well, let's go to class."

They both walked in.

The class was actively chatting as Iruka sat behind his desk, waiting for the time to start.

"It was pretty strange," Sakura turned to the dark blue haired girl sitting next to her who listened with interest in her pale eyes.

"Yeah," Ino agreed while speaking to the same girl who sat between her and Sakura, "Naruto just, I don't know, defended us from his friends."

The pale eyed girl was surprised at that info, inwardly, she never liked the boy even though she knew Naruto had a crush on her; it was obvious really, he would often blabber it out and she would often sigh in annoyance…but her mother always told her to just ignore him.

"Really, he stood up to his own friends?" the dark blue haired and pale eyed girl asked with interest as Ino and Sakura nodded.

"You think he's up to something?" Sakura asked as the girl quirked her mouth in thought and and Ino shrugged.

"Oh well," Ino answered before turning her gaze to a certain corner in the room.

"Sasuke is getting cuter by the days," Ino had a glazed look on her face as Sakura agreed; the girl they were speaking to rolled her eyes, replying.

"Must you always talk about Sasuke?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before turning back to her, "yeah of course," they answered together as the pale girl sighed and opened her book before responding.

"Well don't mind if I don't pay attention."

Ino sighed at the girl, "you know Hinata, you get top marks in class and you're one of the smartest and deadliest girls in class," she looked back at Sasuke, "If anyone has a chance with Sasuke, it would be you."

Hinata shook her head, "and like I've said before, I don't like him, simple."

"Oh come on," Sakura took over leaning close to Hinata, "there must be someone you have a crush on?"

Hinata just smiled again, "a person I would have a crush on needs to be strong, kind, brave, and…" Ino and Sakura leaned closer as Hinata smirked, "a person who would never turn their back on friends."

The girls sat back, showing a give it up face, "But Hinata," Ino countered, "there's no one like that in class; don't you think your standards are a bit high?"

Hinata shook her head again, "those where the qualities my mother wanted when she was looking for a man, and, she found my father."

Sakura and Ino shivered, "he scares us."

Hinata laughed with her hand covering her mouth as not to be rude as she remembered her times with her family, "That's the image he portrays to the others around him since he is the clan head but I can see what my mother see's, he acts different once you get to know him."

"Speaking of families," Ino smirked with a twinkle in her eye as she stared at Hinata, "isn't your birthday around the corner?"

Hinata smiled while tilting her head "yes it is, mother has been planning the celebration with father; they said they would invite everyone in the village."

"Ooh," a voice spoke out as the three girls turned to look at who it was sitting behind them, "so am I invited?"

Hinata rolled her eyes along with Ino and Sakura, "sadly, yes you are Sui."

He stood up annoyed, "it's Suigetsu not Sui," he corrected as a person next to him with black hair, drawing on a note pad sighed, "brother, why do you always ease drop on other people's conversations?"

Suigetsu sighed while turning to his brother, "Little Sai, you see, we are ninjas," he puffed out his chest proudly, "we must practice the art of…"

"Listening in on girl's conversation," Sai interrupted, nodding his head before adding, "because secretly, you wish you could gossip like most girls…ow, ow," Suigetsu had him in a choke hold, nudging his head with a fist, "little brother," he said dangerously as Sai smiled his smile, "what did I say about speaking those comments in public?"

Sai shrugged under Sui's grip, "not to do it."

Sui released, "exactly."

Sai composed himself before speaking back, "not my fault you wished you were a girl."

"SAI!" he grabbed at his brother again as the noise caught Iruka's attention.

"Sui!" Suigetsu stopped and turned to Iruka, yelling back, "Sensei its Suigetsu! Suigetsu! Come on, it sounds much cooler!"

"Sui," Iruka lectured as Sui huffed out, "it does not say that in my roster, it says your name is Sui, so I will call you Sui, now stop hurting Sai."

"Yes, yes sensei," he sat back down, glaring at his smiling brother, "one of these days, you're going to get your ass kicked with what you say."

Sai smiled again replying, "but not by a pansy like you brother."

Sui rose up again, his arms heading towards Sai's neck, "you are so dead!"

"Sui!" Iruka directed again as Sui stopped, Iruka continued, "go sit somewhere else."

Sui grumbled, packing his book and switching to another desk as Sai continued to smile before turning back to his drawings.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino giggled at the two boys, they were one of the class clowns, Sai always said something that infuriated Sui; it was just fun to watch.

But if people really knew them, then they would see two brothers who really cared for each other; they often called each other brothers even though they both don't look alike but if you knew their story, how they would always looked out for each other, how they had adopted each other as brothers and acting very much like brothers…it was sweet once you knew about it.

The doors soon slid open as Naruto walked in; a few ignored his presence while a few others who knew him stared at him curiously.

It was nothing special until Naruto rolled his eyes and waited near the door, the class looked confused until finally, a purpled girl walked in…the demon container.

"See, it's not that bad," Naruto said to comfort Ami's awkwardness and to also comfort his own nervousness.

Naruto turned to the desks and spotted two in the back, "let's sit there, alright?"

She agreed, already she was embarrassed at the attention as Naruto led her to the seats. While he headed towards the back, his eyes spotted the people he used to know, spotting all his old classmates and some new ones, 'IS THAT SAI!' his eyes widened slightly once he spotted him but shook his head and continued, he really needed more info.

Hinata observed along with the rest of class confused, she never really thought much about Ami, like everyone else, they knew she contained the Kyuubi but everyone has their own opinions; she just treated her normally, often thanking the girl or asking a simple question, that's all, nothing too harsh or anything.

Hinata watched as Naruto led the girl, it didn't seem like she was being forced since she did spot that small smile on Ami's face; it was just a strange site to see. Naruto usually came yelling in or something annoying like that but this time…she narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to.

Sakura and Ino looked interested as well as Naruto started up the stairs with the girl.

Across the room a voice yelled out "Hey look everyone!" the bully from yesterday spoke out mockingly, "look how low the mighty have fallen," he laughed as Naruto looked back to Ami.

"Just ignore him," he spoke reassuringly, people around him who heard looked on in surprise.

The bully grew irritated as Naruto continued to make his way, he stood up, "I mean come one, hanging around demon filth…"

Everyone stared in shock as Naruto disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of the student, lifting the boy in the air with one hand, he spoke darkly, "mock me all you want, but say that about my friend again, you'll find comfort with the cold hard ground."

He gripped tightly as Iruka stood up in shock, along with everyone else, "N-Naruto, put him down now!"

Naruto looked on coldly before dropping the boy; the boy fell back, gasping for air, Naruto made his way back to Ami but he heard the boy whisper, "you traitor." Naruto glared back at the boy who looked away before moving back again.

Iruka stared at him for a moment; he didn't know what to say.

Hinata continued to stare with her eyes slightly widened, along with most students in class as Naruto made his way towards Ami.

"W-what just happened?" Ino asked as they watched him smile apologetically to the demon girl Ami.

"He was, just there and then…" Sakura was confused as was others.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the speed.

"I'm sorry Ami," Naruto apologized with a small bow which caused Ami to blush even more, "you're my friend; I would defend you no matter what," he rose up again, "He shouldn't say that about you."

Ami blushed even more, looking down and silently thanking the boy. No one has really defended her before like that.

Naruto led her again as they found their seats, the students turned back to Iruka as he shook his head and looked back at the bully boy, he addressed him, "you shouldn't have said that, after school, you have detention with me, understand?" the boy agreed before Iruka turned to Naruto, "Naruto, after class, you will clean the board and the desks before you go home, harming fellow students inside of class will not be tolerated," Iruka may have said it but he was surprised at how Naruto had acted, it was just unlike him.

"Yes Iruka sensei," Naruto agreed, sitting down before regaining his breath, he added a lot of chakra to his muscles for that speed but his body seemed to have tired easily from it.

Iruka stared at him for a minute before he started class, 'I think I need to speak with his parents?' he asked himself, unsure before writing on the board.

The class begun albeit weirdly, and as the class progressed, Naruto started to fall asleep; things were starting to become boring for him. Ami sometimes glanced at Naruto, she had to giggle as she tried to take notes but Naruto was struggling with waking up.

It wasn't only Naruto, other students had already fallen asleep but Iruka didn't take notice, he only continued lecturing while writing in the board before he faced the class.

During his lecture on some topic on chakra, Iruka turned to his students before spotting the sleeping one. He twitched an eye before an idea formed; he called on thm, "Shikamaru, Kiba, Sui, Naruto!"

Shikamaru opened one eye, peering up at Iruka, Kiba quickly raised his head, Sui drowsily peered at Iruka while Naruto…snored quietly, eyes still closed.

"Up here, now!"

Shikamaru sighed before muttering out troublesome and making his way up.

Kiba placed Akamaru on top of his head before moving up to the board.

Sui rubbed his eyes before walking up.

Iruka waited as each one made their way up but he noticed he was missing someone.

"Naruto!" the boy continued to ignore him, his eyes shut as Iruka twitched an eye, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

The class turned to watch Naruto, a sleeping bubble appeared on his nose.

A twitch appeared on Iruka's forehead as he took a chalkboard eraser and tossed it towards the boy.

One of Naruto's hands rose up, catching the chalk board eraser before the boy's head looked up sleepily, his eyes droopy before he yawned and stared at his teacher. "Is class over?" he asked idiotically in which the class laughed, Iruka twitched again.

"Next time, pay attention," Iruka lectured, " and don't sleep in my class, now get up here."

Naruto nodded before he made his way up, 'it's going to be hard staying awake in this class,' he thought to himself in gloom as he reached the front and placed the eraser on top of Iruka's desk before standing at the end of line.

"Alright now," Iruka faced the four students, "The last time we left of, we were studying about chakra and chakra control," he faced his students, "now what I want you four to do is, concentrate all your chakra until the whole class can see it."

He turned to the first one, "Shikamaru, you first."

Shikamaru sighed before performing a one handed seal; a small breeze filled the class as small wisps of bluish chakra appeared.

Iruka nodded as Kiba went next; the boy seemed a bit more experienced, no doubt his clan was training him early as more bluish chakra appeared around him.

Sui went next with a grin; he concentrated hard as his chakra started to wisp around him, just as much as Kiba's own, Iruka nodded in approval, this exercise was supposed to wake them up, he turned to Naruto.

Inwardly, Naruto gulped, 'ok, just concentrate, concentrate.'

Iruka nodded to him as Naruto started to concentrate, slow winds started to build up as blue chakra started to appear around him; slowly, he built up his chakra, trying to make a little appear at a time.

'Yes, it's working,' Naruto smiled as he reached the same level as Kiba and Sui's chakra before he flinched, 'crap.'

He flared his chakra slightly as Iruka stood back and the students standing around him fell back to the floor; Naruto quickly stopped, trying not to show all his chakra.

"He he," Naruto scratched his head as Iruka and the others stared at him, eyes slightly wide, "umm," Naruto thought of an excuse, "I'm not good at concentrating my chakra…"

Iruka shook his head while covering his mouth with a fist, "of course," he turned to the class "see class, when a ninja lacks chakra control, their chakra shoots around uncontrollably," he turned back to the four students, "now thank you and do not sleep in my class again, go back to your seats."

They complied, moving back to their desks as Naruto sighed in relief before the class went underway again.

During the lectures, Naruto struggled hard not to fall asleep as he kept opening and shutting his eyes, he couldn't help himself; this was boring.

Ami giggled again, watching Naruto struggle but still trying to take notes, Naruto turned to her, trying to find a way to stay awake.

"Hey," he whispered as Ami perked up her ears.

"Do you understand any of this?" he asked as Ami shook her head.

He looked down on her notes, there were some written notes but there appeared to be some drawings to the sides; she quickly hid her notes, blushing as Naruto chuckled.

He then brought out his notes and whispered, "Here, let me help you out."

Naruto started writing down his own notes, explaining to Ami what Iruka was lecturing about. He continued to do this for the rest of the lecture time, helping Ami when she needed it and it helped him stay awake. Ami was starting to understand…slightly thanks to Naruto's help.

It helped pass the time as Iruka soon dismissed them for lunch, the class started to leave outside as Naruto stretched before standing.

"Hey Ami, what'd you bring for lunch?"

Ami took out a thermos and a bowl of cup noodles to answer the question as Naruto nodded, "alright, I'm going to go buy something, want to go with me or do you want to wait here?"

She started to open her bowl, "I'll wait here Naruto, it's easier," she poured the hot water from her thermos to the bowl as other students who stayed in class brought out their lunches.

Naruto nodded, "alright, I'll be back," he left, leaving Ami alone as she smiled.

Hinata ate in thought as Sakura and Ino sat beside her.

"I told you he has been acting strange," Ino said as Hinata nodded, she could see what her friends were talking about.

"But I never saw this coming," Sakura continued, "you think that he might like her? I mean, it's her, the demon."

Hinata gave her a look, "Sakura don't call her that, she's still human."

Sakura looked apologetic, "sorry but that's what my mom had called her."

"Look," Hinata explained, "its fine, as long as he isn't bothering us."

They agreed, going back to their meals but stopped as they spotted the blonde walking out of the classroom.

Naruto walked down the path, making his way towards the academy store. He had spotted a few of his classmates eating nearby but he opted to ignore them since they seem to do the same, he spotted the three girls he knew from long ago under the shades of a tree.

His heart leapt once he spotted Hinata but he remembered the journal, the boy had a crush on her but the way he wrote it, it sounds as If Hinata didn't like him at all, he remembered the journal pointed out that someday he would get her to like him, someway.

They spotted him and all he could do was smile and nod back before turning away sadly, he would need more time before he could speak to them…to all of them, he just had to think of a way.

Hinata spotted the sad smile he gave her before ignoring them completely, this was new, 'what is going on with him?' she wondered before eating her meal in a somewhat less hurried pace.

Naruto entered the shop and purchased a small bento meal for him and two drinks before exiting, he stopped as a figure appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto greeted as Sasuke continued to stare at him.

"How did you do that?" he asked referring to the speed he showed back in the class as he waited for Naruto to answer.

Naruto smiled, "wouldn't you like to know," he teased before walking to the side and passing Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "tell me now," he demanded, attempting to grab Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto twisted as Sasuke's hand missed, he turned around and stared at Sasuke, "be my friend and I'll tell you."

Sasuke was taken back, "what," he asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I only help my friends," he walked backwards, "so, if you want to know, be my friend," he turned around again, heading back to the class.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, mostly all the students in class sucked up to him, especially Naruto.

He placed both hands in his pocket and started walking away, 'never mind, I'll ask my brother,' he told himself but still, he remained thoughtful, he had to watch Naruto for a few days, he wondered what had changed him.

Naruto continued walking along before he stopped in front of one of a student, the boy was drawing in a sketch pad, often looking up at the flowers near him before returning to his pad. Naruto peered at the Drawing.

"Namikaze," Sai spoke out, still concentrating on his drawing, "how can I help you?"

Naruto answered a bit apologetic, "sorry, I was just curious on what you were drawing, I hope you don't mind."

Sai hummed out, "alright," before continuing.

Sui soon came, "you need help Naruto?" he asked as Naruto turned to him, he looked familiar but he couldn't quite place a name to him.

"No, I was just wondering what Sai was drawing," Naruto replied as Sai turned to speak.

"It's true brother, no need to worry."

Sui nodded as Naruto looked surprised, this was Sai's brother.

Sui placed a bento box near Sai before sitting, "I don't know what's so special about these drawings…they're just drawings."

Sai smiled, "and you're just a pansy but people still speak to you."

"Sai," Sui spoke dangerously as Naruto chuckled before leaning forward towards Sai as he whispered something into his ear.

Sai widened his eyes slightly as he turned to Naruto, "I will use that, thank you Namikaze."

Naruto waved it off, "call me Naruto," he waved a goodbye, "see you in class," he left again.

Sui raised an eyebrow, "what was that about?"

Sai continued to smile that damned smile, "nothing, just told me what I can use in my…drawing." Actually it was something else but Sai kept it to himself.

Sui scoffed, "your drawings," he looked at it again, "they are always drawings of small and insignificant things."

Sai smiled again, responding, "Yeah, small and insignificant thing…just like your penis…"

Sui widened his eyes with a red blush on his cheeks, "SAI!" he yelled which reached the ears of many throughout the field; Naruto laughed once he heard the yell.

Before he made it back to the class however, he was stopped again, this time, by the people he remembered from yesterday, the friends that belonged to this Naruto.

The leader sneered as he stared at the Naruto. The bandana covering his hair t portrayed the boy as the one in charge. Naruto stared at him lazily as a few others crowded around them.

"Hello Naruto," the bandana boy said before spotting the items on Naruto's hands, "care to explain what is going on? Why are you hanging around that…demon?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "refrain from calling her a demon and I will refrain from killing you."

That bold statement was met by silence as the boy with bandana twitched an eye before yelling out and throwing his hands in the air, "what is wrong with you, don't tell me you have a crush on her!?"

Naruto shook his head, turning to the sides sadly, "listen, we need to stop this, stop picking on others, it's not right."

The others around them stared in surprise at what Naruto was saying and the one in the bandana saw, he went close before whispering to Naruto , "who knew you've gotten so soft and weak."

Naruto leaked out a small sample of his chakra, freezing him and the others in place, "attack me, and you will see how weak I am," he pushed the boy away before moving forward as the small group made room for him to leave. The bandana wearing boy shook his head, "you've gotten soft Naruto, you are no longer our leader."

Naruto turned back, his serious eyes unchanging as it sent chills to the others around him, "I'll warn you now, if you pick on anyone in front of me, you had better prepare yourself for a fight," with the deadly glare and the shadow that had suddenly fell around Naruto, it seemed as if he could kill them all in one strike. No one moved or said anything as Naruto left.

The blonde boy sighed before moving forward and away from the group. He knew that even without him as the leader, groups like that will still form but as long as he was around, he would defend anyone who needed help.

Naruto stared straight ahead spotting a figure near the entrance, it was Hinata again and he sighed. There was something different about this Hinata, like, why was she with Sakura and Ino, and in the journal, he had a hard time believing that Hinata was so cold to him, he just couldn't see it. Shaking his head and looking away, he knew approaching her would be difficult.

Hinata felt someone's gaze upon her; she turned to look and spotted Naruto who was holding a bento box and two drinks. The boy was walking back towards the class room which seemed normal but she could have sworn he was staring at her. She raised a brow curiously before listening back to Sakura and Ino's conversation.

"When is your birthday party again?" Ino had asked while taking a sip from her drink.

Hinata calmly answered while placing her meal down, "Supposedly on Saturday, at least that's what Mother told me."

"Who will come?" Sakura had asked soon after.

Hinata thought for a moment, "I'm not sure but mostly everyone one, I've heard that even the Legendary Sannins Jiraiya and Tsunade will also attend."

They looked surprised at that, "really, but how," Sakura had asked with an anticipating smile and bright eyes on her face.

"Jiraiya will attend with the Hokage and Tsunade well," she smiled, "she was the one who delivered my sister Hanabi and looked after my mother when she was sick, she's a family friend."

"Wow, that's amazing," Ino and Sakura grew excited, Tsunade was a legendary Sannin and a female to be precise, a lot of girls looked up to her.

"Wait," Ino looked thoughtful, "so that means Naruto is going as well, right?"

Hinata sighed but nodded none the less but she wondered what the boy would do at her party.

Naruto returned to class and sat next to Ami, he handed her a drink in which she took it with a surprise expression in her face and thanked Naruto.

Naruto ate his bento in thought, there were so many things he needed to know, for instance, why was Sai here, why is Hinata friends with Sakura and Ino, and the number one question, why does everyone know about Ami's secret? He continued to ponder while eating as lunch flew by.

The class soon returned and Naruto found Sui glaring at him with a blush as Sai smiled with a wave, Naruto chuckled and waved back.

Iruka started class and things went back to schedule, Naruto helping Ami but he had to suffer once Iruka had changed the lesson to the history of the village, the founders and what not.

Naruto had an idea, "Iruka sensei," he called out, raising his hand as Iruka stopped in the middle of how the founders had set up the laws of the village. He called on Naruto.

"Yes Naruto."

"What happens when a council member or a ninja makes decisions without the Hokage's approval?"

Iruka looked back at Naruto, "Naruto that does not have anything to do with the lesson right now."

Naruto shrugged, "well, we are on politics, or the laws on Konoha, I'm just wondering."

Iruka looked thoughtful, "well, it depends what the decision was."

"Well," Naruto appeared thoughtful, remembering a certain person, "how about raising his own secret team of Anbu ninjas to do his bidding."

"Then that is treason," Iruka answered, "ninjas of Leaf only serve the Hokage, raising an army of their own sets up a situation where a mutiny could take place, the Hokage could be surprised attacked by his very own people who he is sworn to protect, the person would either be executed or banished."

Naruto nodded as a few looked on confused, a student asked, "Why would a ninja turn against their own Hokage?"

Iruka nodded at the question, "in some villages, it's not unheard of, and even in our village, we had a similar situation."

Naruto looked up interested as Iruka continued, "a few years back, there had been cases of children missing in the orphanages," Sai and Sui looked down as did a few in class, "how many of you heard the name Danzou?"

No one raised their hands; those who did know refused to raise them.

"Well, Danzou used to fight for the position of the third Hokage, he was responsible for the disappearance," the class paid attention, a few had woken up just to listen, "We found out, he had a small group of Anbu under his control, and not only that, he was stealing children and raising them to become his next loyal servants."

The class looked saddened at that, "what happened to him?" Someone asked.

Iruka continued, "When the Third Hokage had died," he looked at Ami as she looked down ashamed, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort as Iruka smiled at that before continuing, "Danzou started slipping up, he started ordering some of his Anbus on missions the Fourth Hokage never assigned, and once the Fourth received a complaint that his ninjas were spotted around an area that he never assigned a ninja to, he investigated. Soon after, Danzou was caught, the children were soon 

found and Danzou was sentenced to death. The Anbu under his control all had a mark that identified them, it was a symbol but I would rather not say what it was," Sui and Sai shifted in their seats as did a few, "but the Anbu under his control were sentenced to relearning their roles," Iruka finished as the class remained silent, that was new info indeed.

Iruka looked at the time and sighed, "Well, looks like we don't have time to finish, we have to start your physical training."

The class cheered as Iruka directed them out, Naruto remained in thought as he stood up; he wondered what Fate meant, that this world would be doomed when everything seemed to be perfect, and still, there was that one other person from his world that was here, he needed to find whoever that was; he left with everyone else and continued to wonder.

The training exercises passed by quickly, it was here that teachers started to teach the students on the basic academy taijutsu, and then they had to perform a few exercises; it was a slight relieve from the books but still, they couldn't spar each other yet.

They returned to class and finished off the day with more lessons until enough time passed and it was time to leave.

"Alright class, no home work for today," a few cheered out as Iruka dismissed them.

Naruto stood up and spoke to Ami, "I guess I'll see you later...same time tomorrow?"

Ami smiled and nodded, Naruto had to stay after class to help clean the room, "I'll see you later Naruto," she spoke before leaving.

Naruto walked down as he saw the boy from earlier do the same.

"Alright you two," Iruka spoke to them, "you, follow me," he pointed to the boy with the bandana then spoke to Naruto, "you, clean the boards and the desks, and then you can leave."

Naruto nodded as they left, the boy glared at him before finally leaving.

Naruto looked around the room, a plan came to his mind, "well, look at all this room and only one of me," he smiled, speaking to himself.

It felt weird as he placed his hands in the familiar cross shaped seal, he had the chakra but his body wasn't used to everything he knew, but with more training, he wouldn't need to perform seals for this technique, "shadow clone technique," he said out loud as a dozen Narutos appeared, "let's get to cleaning!" they all chorused in agreement before moving around the room, dusting and reorganizing the place.

Iruka took the boy to a private room and left him there with the disciplinary teacher before moving away.

He moved outside and spotted the person he needed to see.

Kushina was holding Kyoto's hand as Iruka approached, "Mrs. Namikaze?"

She looked at him, "Oh Iruka, how is everything?"

Iruka smiled, "it's been good but it's about Naruto."

She looked serious, "what did he do?"

"Well," Iruka explained what happened, the whole confrontation and the way Naruto handled it.

"His punishment isn't severe but according to academy rules, he isn't allowed to pick fights in class."

Kushina nodded a bit impressed, she was happy for her son and she knew Naruto would do something different since the whole personality change, but right now, she would just nod at the instructor. Inwardly, she knew she would do the same thing Naruto did if it was up to her.

Iruka looked thoughtful, "Naruto is an interesting kid, his personality is different, is there anything that happened to him that might have influenced the sudden change?"

"Umm," Kushina thought for a bit before answering, "I don't think you know yet, but this is the last week Naruto will attend the academy before he will be taken out and home schooled."

Iruka looked alarmed, replying, "I see, maybe that's what caused this."

Kushina just nodded in response as Iruka turned around as he felt a tug.

"Sensei, I'm finished," Naruto spoke as Iruka widened his eyes.

"What, but, how did you do it so fast!?" Iruka asked a bit surprised.

Naruto shrugged, "I work pretty fast when I have to."

Iruka quirked his lips, 'we'll see,' he turned to Kushina, "well anyways, thank you for meeting me," he turned to Naruto, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

Narutod nodded as Iruka went back inside.

Kushina gave Naruto a look as the boy smiled sheepishly before speaking, "Sensei told you didn't he?"

Kushina nodded and turned around, "try not to hurt a student like that next time ok…or do it after class," she spoke the last past silently before making her way home, Kyoto still holding her hand as a mischievous smiled was etched on Kushina's face.

Naruto smiled at his mother; he heard the last part, 'people did say my mom acted like me when she was little,' he thought before following her back home.


	5. S1:Learning History, Moving in, Plotting

Ch 5

I don't own Naruto

* * *

His fist made contact with the hard wooden training dummy, the sound of flesh meeting wood echoed through the training fields as a little blonde haired boy continued to attack with his face in concentration.

There were many thoughts filled his mind, many questions. Naruto stopped to regain his breath for a moment; he continued to ponder over last night's events. He had finished reading the journal and he had also read the important parts in the history book. It mentioned that the Third Hokage used a technique the Fourth Hokage had created to seal the demon Fox Kyuubi into an orphan baby, Ami. The question Naruto continued to ponder was…where was the Fourth Hokage? Where was his family at? And why did the book reveal that Ami was the one the Third sealed the fox into?

He looked back at the log and continued with his punches, since he had finished reading the book late at night when his parents were asleep, those questions plagued his mind.

He stopped his training and went inside the house for a bath. His mind was too caught up with his thoughts; he didn't notice the greetings sent his way by his family who sat at the table

Kushina was worried as her son didn't respond to her initial greeting, "he seems distracted," she had pointed out while turning to her husband.

Minato nodded in agreement as he wiped Kyoto's mouth with a napkin, "I wonder what he's thinking."

A few minutes later, Naruto returned. His same thinking expression on his face as he sat down on the table, Minato and Kushina stared at him, wondering what their child was thinking.

"Naruto," Kushina said to him. He didn't respond. Kushina's worried face looked back at Minato who stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the boy snapped out of it, staring back at Minato's worried face.

"Hey, you okay there?"

Naruto spotted their faces; maybe he was too deep in thought.

"Sorry," he looked down embarrassed as Minato and Kushina stared at him questionably.

"Is there something wrong?" Kushina asked as Naruto quirked his lips.

"I've done some reading last night," Naruto answered, continuing to stare at his plate.

Minato and Kushina stared in surprise again before Naruto continued, "I've read about The Third Hokage," They looked at him sadly, "about Ami and the Kyuubi."

"Oh," was Minato's sad response. Kyoto was quiet as well as if she was listening while Kushina sat next to her.

"What's on your mind then?" Minato asked.

"I was just thinking of a way of asking without offending you," Naruto lseemed ashamed as Minato turned curious, "where where you?"

Minato then looked down with a guilty look on his face before turning to Kushina. She nodded in understanding as she took Kyoto with her upstairs.

As they left, Minato stared back at Naruto; his face was saddened in thought.

He took a breath before answering, "As you've read, the Third used a forbidden technique that I created to seal the demon Kyuubi into the child Ami; it cost him his life."

Naruto nodded as Minato looked on sadly; he had to tell his son the truth, it had been eating him ever since that day, "but what most don't know is that Ami wasn't supposed to be the demon vessel and The Third wasn't supposed to be the one to sacrifice his life."

Naruto realized the other alternative, he knew it already, he lived it…but what changed?

Minato continued staring down with sad guilty eyes, "it was my technique, I was supposed to use it but then, the Third, he told me of an alternative method," Minato stared up at Naruto apologetically, "the man, I still remember that night Kyuubi attacked…

Naruto paid rapt attention as Minato dwelled deep into his memory, explaining what happened on that fateful night.

…_Minato's Memory…_

_The roar of the demon was heard outside the Leaf village. Minato hardened his eyes, carrying his blonde haired child as he moved forward._

_He stopped, a hand held him back as Minato turned around to look at who was stopping him. The Third Hokage stared, his eyes tired while Minato watched him sadly._

"_Don't do this, there is another way," Sarutobi spoke out; his voice was concerned as Minato shook his head._

"_I must do this, it's the only way," Minato stared down at his son in his arms, he stroked his hair, "how is Kushina?"_

_Sarutobi shook his head, "she is still unconscious," they both looked down sadly as Naruto gurgled out in Minato's arms._

_Minato smiled, stroking his hair again as Sarutobi smiled down at the child, "tell me the truth," Minato's voice was sad, he never kept his eyes off his son, "will Kushina ever wake?"_

"_I don't know," Sarutobi frowned but his voice hardening, "I will not lie to you. The medical ninjas say she might not make it."_

"_Oh," Minato hugged his son closer as a tear fell on the boy's cheek. His baby hands reaching out, touching Minato's face, "I'm sorry Naruto," he looked at Sarutobi, now was not the time to mourn, "promise me, you'll take care of my son, watch over him…please?"_

_Sarutobi shook his head, "no Minato, you should watch your son yourself."_

"_What," Minato stared back, his eyes confused as Sarutobi stood close to him, "let me do the sealing…this is my village too."_

_Minato shook his head, "you don't know how the technique works."_

_Sarutobi grinned, "You think I haven't seen your notes," Minato widened his eyes as Sarutobi continued, "Jiraiya has told me about the new sealing techniuqe you've made. He gave me a copy."_

"_What!" Minato grew frustrated, that was his work, how dare Jiraiya do this._

"_Minato," Sarutobi said disapprovingly as Minato calmed down but continued to glare, "listen, I did not ask him to give it to me. He just did, and there was a note to memorize it just in case both of us need it…who knew one of us had to use it now?"_

_Minato shook his head, "no, I can't allow you." The demonic roar echoed through the village as Minato stared back at Sarutob, his mind clearly made up, "I have to go."_

_Suddenly, the door slammed opened, a young ninja with white hair appeared looking every bit excited as he stared at the two powerful figures._

"_Sensei its Kushina!" he yelled out as Minato stared down at Naruto, he closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the news._

"_Stop it Kakashi, I don't want to hea…"_

"_No, she's awake!" Kakashi interrupted as Minato snapped his head up._

"_What," Minato widened his eyes as Kakashi nodded._

"_Rin is with her right now, but she wants to see you, she's asking for you and Naruto." Kakashi explained as Minato turned back to Sarutobi, his eyes conflicted as Sarutobi said._

"_Listen, go see your wife, we still have some time before we make the decision," Sarutobi directed him. Minato didn't even think, already agreeing as he left with his son and Kakashi._

_Sarutobi waited until he was sure they left. He sighed, speaking out to the dark, "did you find a child?"_

_An Anbu appeared; a mask covered his face as he held a sleeping baby with purple hair. Sarutobi looked down at her as the Anbu answered, "Sir, the ninjas found her in one of the buildings Kyuubi had destroyed, she is lucky to be alive."_

_Sarutobi took the child, holding her in his arms as he smiled, "who are the parents?"_

_The Anbu shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, we don't know," Sarutobi looked up at the ninja. He may be wearing a mask but he could tell the emotion he felt, it was of sadness, "her parents' bodies..." the Anbu stared at the child through his mask, "we never knew someone lived in a house that far away, it was in Kyuubi's path. She is lucky to be alive but her parents."_

_Sarutobi grew solemn, she had lost her parents. Sarutobi directed the Anbu, "please, tell the Fourth what happened after all this is over, everything that had occurred between you and me, and my decision," the Anbu stared at his leader, removing his mask in respect, crouching on one knee and bowing as he continued to listen, paying his last respect to the man, "tell him, I'm sorry, and tell him about the child..."Sarutobi stared at the child, smiling sadly, "do you know her name?"_

_The Anbu continued to look down but nodded, "Yes my Lord. Most of her items were destroyed but we found a piece of her name in one of the photographs. The rest was burnt off…her name is Ami."_

_Sarutobi whispered the name, "Ami," the girl reached up as Sarutobi smiled his grandfatherly smile, placing his finger on top of her small hand as she grabbed it, "I'm sorry for what I am about to do," he spoke to her as she gurgled out some sort of response, "grow, become strong…survive." Sarutobi looked down at the Anbu who crouched low, bowing his head, "rise; inform the group that I am coming." The Anbu rose up, placing his mask back on as Sarutobi continued, "And please, tell Minato after this is all done. Tell him to take care of this child, she will need guidance."_

"_Of course my Lord," The Anbu bowed again as Sarutobi searched the room, looking for the materials Minato had packed for the technique as the Anbu spoke "We will all mourn."_

_Sarutobi stopped, turning back to the Anbu as he continued speaking, "we will never forget this…it has been an honor serving you," he bowed low as Sarutobi smiled back, hardening his will and realizing he was making the right choice._

"_Thank you for those words," Sarutobi answered back as the Anbu nodded, "Now go, we don't have much time."_

_The Anbu nodded, disappearing in a puff of smoke as Sarutobi spotted the bag. He checked inside, making sure all the materials were there before looking down at Ami; a sad smile adorned his face before finally, he left the room._

…_End Flashback…_

"By the time I had arrived, it was too late, Sarutobi had done it."

It was quiet as Naruto thought over the story. Naruto realized how things had changed so much…how he had Sarutobi to thank for sacrificing his life, allowing his father to live.

But there still was a question in his mind. "Ami, why does everyone know Kyuubi was sealed into her?"

Minato seemed confused at the question, "what do you mean, it's always been like that."

Naruto stood up, shaking his head, "everyone, they have been treating her badly, why did you not do anything about this?"

Minato's face grew saddened as he answered "This is where your father made a mistake Naruto," Naruto stared at his father whose eyes looked defeated, "I don't know what Sarutobi would have done. I didn't want to lie to the people; I didn't want the history books to write down false information. Ami was supposed to be a hero along with Sarutobi but it seems I underestimated the power of hatred."

Minato eyes moistened, "I had so many things to do Naruto, you have to understand, and I didn't want Ami growing up this way. I wanted her to be around friends, around people who respect her but I was too occupied with my own affairs. The village and my family; I blame myself, I should have taken better care of her but…"

Naruto knew part of the reason already, especially with raising a family and protecting the village, Minato didn't have time to check up on Ami. Naruto remembered his old life, Sarutobi couldn't always be there for him, but then again, Sarutobi didn't have the worries of a family life to take care of.

"Its ok dad," Naruto comforted his dad as he smiled softly at his father who stared at him surprise, "I understand, really I do."

Naruto nodded as Minato smiled, a burden was lifted, "but why is Ami living all by herself then?"

Minato turned away, "there were…complications."

Naruto noticed the look his father threw at him before turning away, 'of course, it was me.'

Naruto thought sadly before sighing, "Well, we can change it now, right?"

Minato stared at Naruto in surprise. His son was grinning at him.

"She could stay with us, how about it Dad?"

The Hokage's eyes widened before a smile formed on his lips, his eyes looking down at his son, "are you sure you're ok with this?"

Naruto nodded, "I've seen the way people look at her and I know she isn't eating properly," they both grew sad in thought, "I want to help her."

Minato nodded, they both stared back at each other, "then we have to tell you mother."

"Don't worry," Naruto and Minato turned to look at the voice as Kushina stood near the kitchen doorway, "she knows and agrees."

"Hey, where's Kyoto?" Naruto asked as Minato also wondered.

Kushina smiled, "while you two were talking, I dropped her off to the academy."

"Oh no," Naruto jumped up, grabbing his bag, "Ami! I'm late!"

"Here, let me go with you," Minato stood up, calming his son as Kushina smiled before kissing both of them good bye.

"Tell Ami to come over so we can discuss this, alright?" Kushina asked as they both nodded and left out the door.

Kushina couldn't help but feel joy for both of them; she knew Minato had been waiting for the right moment to tell Naruto what happened and now that it's been done, her husband could rest more easily now…she turned back, she needed to get ready. She hummed though as she walked through her house, Naruto was growing up so fast; she wondered now what kind of ninja he would become.

…_Academy…_

Ami sat alone in class; this morning, Naruto didn't show up like he said he would. She walked to class alone, feeling dejected until she entered the room. Someone had made fun of her, wondering where her friend had gone…she ignored it but she too wondered where he has.

Some said how he left her; others whispered how she had killed him…that was all ridiculous. She walked to her back seat, her bag strapped on her back as she held her lunch in a plastic bag, and walked quietly to her seat, not wanting to be noticed. She bumped into someone, dropping her lunch as the person, or student gasp.

She was going to apologize but then she looked up, it was Hinata. She smiled apologetically at her, picking up her lunch...she was always nice to her and Ami had to offer a small smile of her own before making her way to her seat.

Now, class had started long ago and no blonde was in sight. The whispers grew as Ami couldn't concentrate. She looked up at the few faces that glanced at her. She spotted Hinata again, she had a sympathetic look on her face, offering a reassuring smile as Ami smiled back before staring back down…she went back to trying to pay attention.

Hinata glanced at Ami sympathetically as the girl looked down on her desk, scribbling something down on her note book; her face looked so dejected.

Hinata huffed, writing down notes of her own, 'typical,' she thought as she scribbled down hard on her paper, Sakura and Ino took notice, 'typical ,dumb, idiotic, selfish,…' the door opened as a blonde haired boy walked in looking sheepishly apologetic, 'Naruto?'

"Naruto?" Iruka stopped in his lecture, his chalk still in his hand as he turned away from his board.

Naruto turned around as another figure entered, looking just as sheepish, he greeted Iruka, "I'm here to apologize for my son's lateness."

"L-lord Hokage," Iruka gasped out in surprise before bowing his head in respect. The students looked surprised at their village leader as Minato waved it off.

"Iruka please, it's alright," Minato looked embarrassed as most of the students stared how the most powerful ninja of their village acted so friendly. Iruka stood back up before Minato placed a hand on Naruto and stared at Iruka, "don't excuse him because of me, he'll make it up to you after class?"

"Yes sir," Iruka nodded as Minato turned back to Naruto.

"Do well," he smirked, patting his son's head as Naruto grinned. Minato bade a farewell to the class before finally leaving.

"Alright then Naruto," Iruka turned to him, "please take a seat."

Naruto nodded, spotting Ami in the back before smiling. Ami smiled shyly before looking back down on her notes as Naruto made his way towards her.

"W-well," Iruka turned back to the board, "now where was I?"

Naruto sat down, glad to have the whole scene over with as Ami continue to look down on her notebook.

Naruto settled in, taking out his notebook and writing something down; soon, he slid his notebook over to her as she stared at the book curiously, there was writing on it, she read:

_Hey sorry about this morning but I have something to tell you during lunch_

He smiled sheepishly as Ami glanced at him curiously before blushing and turning away. They went back to their work.

"They so like each other," Ino whispered to Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura nodded, taking a glance back at the two's interaction as Hinata raised a brow curiously before they continued their work.

The hours past by with the lectures, instructions and work until finally it was time for lunch; Naruto rose up excitedly from his desk, grabbing hold of Ami's hand as she blushed in response.

"Follow me," Naruto waited patiently as Ami looked up at him unsure, He smiled at her, "please," he added as Ami smiled back, nodding as she stood up. She let Naruto lead her as they ran quickly through the students, Ami looking down embarrassed as she held her other hand to her chest.

They sped past most of the students, exiting the class room as most had to stare at them in curiosity.

Naruto led Ami to a perfect spot near the academy which was under a giant tree. The shade provided them a great deal of protection from the sun.

Naruto released Ami's hand as Ami sat down on the grass and placed her back against the tree bark. She felt the wind blow at her short purple hair as one of her bangs swayed back and forth. She folded up her sleeves before pulling up the collar that slid down revealing her shoulder. Her gray long sleeved shirt was a bit baggy for her but she didn't mind as she folded up the bottom of her red baggy pants, folding it up to her knees; she would receive whatever she can get.

Naruto sat down with his white shirt and blue short pants, staring sadly at what she did. She stared up at him with her wide bright brown eyes that blinked curiously as she waited for him to speak.

"You've never eaten outside, have you?" Naruto asked sadly as Ami looked down, shaking her head; he sighed.

"Well, let's eat here from now on, ok?" She looked up; her eyes grew soft as she smiled.

"Ok," she answered.

"So, anyways," Naruto looked away, scratching the back of his head, "come over to my house after school, there is something important we need to ask you."

She looked at him again curious, "what is it?"

He grinned, "It's a secret, but come ok?"

"Ok," She sat back against the tree, biting on her lip in thought as Naruto chuckled; this was the closest he would get her to show her anticipation.

"Where's your lunch?" Naruto asked curiously as Ami shook her head.

She knew it was an accident, Hinata did apologize but when Ami looked back inside her bag once she sat down; she was saddened to see the top of her bowl ramen was open and the side had a hole on the bottom…she had no lunch today.

"It's okay," She closed her eyes, resting on the branch; "I'm not hungry."

Suddenly, Naruto heard her stomach growl. She blushed in surprise, looking down in embarrassment as Naruto chuckled.

"Wait here," Naruto started leaving, "I'll be back ok?"

She nodded as Naruto left, leaving her in the shade alone as she felt the cold breeze. She doesn't get out much, and that might explain how her body was so pale, but she enjoyed the spot, it was the first time she has ever eaten outside of the class room.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Hey," a voice spoke out rudely as Ami blinked open her eyes, looking up at the new figure.

The figure narrowed her eyes as Ami stared at her orange fluffy hair. Two other girls were behind her.

"What are you doing in our spot?" she spoke dangerously as Ami remained quiet.

The red haired girl rolled her eyes along with her friends; she wasn't getting any reaction, "leave now, you don't belong here demon."

Ami stared up, something inside her tugged but she refused to move, "this isn't your spot," she whispered out as the orange hair leaned close.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" she mocked, placing her hand on her ear as the two girls behind her giggled; Ami looked down again, refusing to answer as the girl smirked.

"I thought so," she towered over her, "I can't believe they let you into the academy, come on, I don't see why so many people call you a demon," she laughed, "just do yourself a favor and leave, no one in this village wants you."

"That's not true," Ami answered back, her head turned towards the floor as her hair covered her eyes; the tug she felt grew stronger.

"Really, then why is it you can't afford decent clothes, the Hokage doesn't even seem to want to help you."

Ami's hand clenched, tightening onto the grass, "that's not true," she felt the tug again, this time, it was harder.

The girl just laughed in response, "ah well, too bad for you," she sighed mockingly, turning to her friends with her hands beside her, "I guess that's why your parents never bothered to search for you…just a little demon, no one would want you."

Ami's eyes widened, something snapped inside her body.

…**Kill…**

It whispered to her as the village flashed into her mind; the villagers, everyone, she would kill them all, she stared up as the two girls widened their eyes, scared as the orange haired one looked at her two friends confused.

Ami glared with killer intent, her eyes red as her pupils became slit; she stared at the orange haired one, her clawed hand rising.

She felt a hand on her shoulder which stopped her from making a move, she turned her head to the side, wondering who it was.

It was a boy with black short hair whose eyes stared at bullies, "hey, we'll take care of this," he spoke to Ami, while still staring at the three girls as Ami felt the feeling inside her disappear, she turned to her other side, spotting a white haired boy.

The white haired boy raised a brow before speaking mockingly, "shouldn't you scare someone else, Kasumi?"

The orange haired girl named Kasumi turned around, glaring at the two of them, "oh, if it isn't the Sai brothers."

The white haired boy twitched an eye, "Sai brothers!" he looked back at the black haired boy who smiled pleasantly, "Sai, why are we called the Sai brothers!?"

Sai seemed thoughtful, "well, I'm pretty sure it has to do with the size of my…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sui blushed, glaring at his brother as the others looked at them confused, "who the hell taught you that word anyways!"

Sai continued to smile, closing his eyes as Sui turned back to the girls.

"Anyways, this spot is taken so go someplace else," he cracked his knuckles, "or do we have a problem?"

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, "you won't dare hit a girl. I'll tell."

Sui narrowed his own eyes, "oh yeah?" he spoke dangerously as they both stared at each other.

Sai explained out loud to Ami, "Don't worry," Ami stared at Sai, watching as he smiled at her, "Sui is practically a girl so it's legal."

There was a bump on Sai's head as a rock flew to the side of his head; Sai continued to smile even though the bump looked painful.

"SAI SHUT UP!" One of Sui's eyes twitched before he went back to staring at Kasumi.

Ami was torn inside, she wanted to laugh and yet, she was worried they might get in trouble.

"What's going on here?" Hinata appeared, her eyes narrowed as she stared at Kasumi and her friends.

Kasumi gulped, Hinata was a dangerous one to mess with, especially since she was one of the strongest students in class.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

Hinata stared back at Ami, "are you ok?" she asked.

"Y-yeah."

Hinata smiled before glaring back at the girls, "leave now," she spoke dangerously.

The girls quickly left without stalling, Hinata, turned back to the group, staring at Sui and Sai, an eye brow raised as Sai whispered into Sui's ear.

"Now you should be more like her."

Sui conked his brother in the head as a twitch appeared on his face.

Hinata was already sitting next to Ami, offering a friendly smile at the girl, "Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?"

Ami shook her head, "no, Naruto was with me."

Hinata huffed out, "really," he turned to the two boys; Sui had Sai in a headlock as his eye continued to twitch.

"Why do you always do that!?" Sui knuckled his brother's hair as Sai smiled under his brother's arm. Sui grew irritated, "stop smiling!"

"Ahem," they both stopped and turned to Hinata who raised a brow, "what are you guys doing here?"

Sui released, "well, we happened to see a damsel in distress, so we decided to help," he said it a bit proudly as Hinata looked at Sai.

Sai shrugged, "I wanted to see Naruto and we saw him come this way with Ami."

Sui sagged his shoulders, "yeah, so I wanted to speak to Naruto too," he looked up fiercely, "there is something I need to talk to him about."

"Hey what's this?" a familiar voice spoke out as the group turned to stare at the figure.

Naruto looked confused at the group as he held a bag in one hand.

"You!" Sui leaped at him as Naruto dropped the bag and caught Sui in a hold. Both of them tumbling on the ground as Ami stared at them in worry.

"What!" Naruto yelled out as they continued to tumble.

"You taught Sai that word!" Naruto looked surprised before grinning as they rolled again, Sui on top, "why did you do that!?"

Naruto shrugged as Hinata sighed, "Sai, what word are they talking about?"

Naruto looked alarm as Sui soon looked confused as he held on to…nothing.

Naruto appeared in front of Hinata as they all stared surprised at his speed, "hey, whoa, I taught him nothing, right?"

He turned to Sai who smiled, "yup, nothing."

From there, things calmed, the group explaining to Naruto what had happened as Naruto soon apologized profusely to the Ami. He took his bag, handing Ami a bento box as she thanked him back.

Things settled comfortably as Sai took out his sketch pad, drawing a picture as Ami looked at it every once in a while, curious. Sui ate his sandwich but spoke to Ami, Sai making a comment that had Ami giggling and Sui pissed.

Naruto ate his bento quietly along with Hinata, they seemed to be awkward towards each other.

"So, where are Sakura and Ino?" Naruto asked normally as Hinata ate her meal, answering, "Something about Sasuke, I left before they dragged me into it."

Naruto stared at Hinata, this new attitude. He just wasn't use to it yet. Hinata noticed the stare, she glared back, "why are you staring at me?"

Caught, Naruto looked away embarrassed, "nothing, nothing," he dug into his food, as Hinata rolled her eyes and looked away. Naruto continued to sneak glances at her, realizing Hinata had changed so much but he wondered what had caused it?

They finished the rest of the lunch hour with Sui challenging Naruto to an arm wrestling match as Sai showed his drawings to Ami and Hinata who looked at them with interest.

They each walked into the class room, Hinata returned to the front as Sakura and Ino joined her. Sai and Sui decided to sit at the back with Naruto and Ami, which seemed to have an effect with Ami as she smiled more often…they had made new friends and Naruto had to smile at that.

During the rest of the class hour, things became interesting as Naruto sat next to Sui, or what he prefers to be called, Suigetsu and Ami sat next to Sai. They mostly laughed silently as Suigetsu and Naruto slept most of the time but in different positions; Naruto would lean his head on the back wall while Suigetsu slept with his head on the desk.

Ami and Sai kept busy, both of them taking down notes as Sai helped Ami with her work.

During class, Hinata would often look in the back, she finally made friends with Ami and she had to admit, the other three boys weren't as bad also…especially since Naruto became tolerable to hang around with.

The class finished with taijutsu lessons before being dismissed.

Ami and Naruto waved a good bye to Sui and Sai as they left; Hinata nodded a polite smile to Ami before nodding to Naruto with a look.

'So cold,' Naruto shivered at Hinata's look; it seemed he could approach her now but he still had a lot to make up for.

Ami followed as Naruto spoke to Iruka after class about being late in the morning. Iruka just assigned him to read a few chapters he missed before releasing them.

"Bye Iruka sensei," Naruto spoke out along with Ami as Iruka bade them a farewell.

They made their way out of the Academy, walking towards home as he knew his mother picked Kyoto up early.

"Looks like we made new friends," Naruto spoke out as Ami smile sadly, remembering that feeling inside of her.

Naruto spotted the look, "what's wrong."

Ami shook her head, "it's nothing," that brief feeling of blood lust, that voice…she grew scared, it wasn't the first time it happened to her.

"Ami"

Ami shook her head, "please, it's nothing."

Naruto looked at her sadly, "I'm here for you alright?" She looked up at him as he smiled at her reassuringly.

She smiled softly, "thank you."

They continued walking in silence; all Naruto could do at the moment was hope she would open up more and maybe with what would happen next, Ami would be happier.

As soon as they reached the manor, Naruto led her inside; he was feeling excited as his mother Kushina greeted her, along with Minato who seemed to have gotten off the office early.

"Ami," They both spoke to her as she looked confused, "we have something to show you."

They led the confused girl upstairs as they notice her pull up her sleeves on her gray sleeved baggy shirt; Minato frowned along with Kushina.

They entered a room, already, there were new clothes in the closet, a fresh bed and books; Ami looked up at them, Naruto stood close to her, grinning as Minato and Kushina smiled down at her.

"Do you like it," Kushina asked as Ami looked back and forth from the room to the owners as her eyes widened.

"W-what," she breathed out, looking back in the room and walking towards the bed; she sat on the soft bed, realizing how comfortable it felt as her hand touched the surface, "is this…"

Minato nodded, "we would love it if you stayed with us."Kushina hugged Minato as Naruto sat next to Ami, "what you say?"

Ami continued to look down as her hands pressed against her knees; Naruto looked below, spotting her eyes that were wet with tears.

"W-why," Ami looked up, her eyes disbelieving, "no, my apartment, I can't leave it; I won't have anywhere else to go."

"Ami," Minato and Kushina looked at her worriedly as did Naruto, "what are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here," Ami continued to protest, "this isn't…I just can't, I won't have anywhere to go if I leave my apartment…"

Naruto realized what was going on, he placed his arm over her shoulder, "this is permanent," he whispered to her as Ami stared back at him, he smiled reassuringly, "we won't kick you out, this isn't a lie," he understood how guarded she was, all these years, "please, it will be better now, finally having a family, right?"

He smiled as did Minato and Kushina as Ami's eyes glistened, tears fell as her eyes closed…she hugged Naruto, crying into his shoulder as Minato and Kushina nodded to him before leaving.

Naruto patted Ami's back, whispering encouraging words to her, "shh, you don't have to be alone anymore, we'll all help you."

She hiccupped, sniffing as Naruto felt the moist tears on his shoulder.

"Why me, Naruto," Her voice sounded so hurt as she released from the hug, instead, she stared at the floor, "why do I have to suffer, why am I a demon?"

Naruto shook his head, his hand slowly reaching her shoulder as she stared back at him, "I wish I could take your place," his eyes meant each word, the same hurt eyes that compelled her to stare at them, "I wish I could take this burden away from you," he opened up his hands, watching as Ami stared at him in shock.

"You shouldn't be like this, it's all wrong," Ami was shock as Naruto hugged her. Ami's head laid on his shoulder, her eyes tearing as she cried to him, 'I see now how different she is than me,' Naruto inwardly grew sad and frustrated, this should have been him, no one else. Gently, he whispered her name while patting her back, "Ami," she sniffed in response but Naruto still felt her tears, "don't cry anymore, you've done enough of that…haven't you?" She didn't respond as Naruto gently rubbed her back while slowly moving his body as if rocking a crying child, "I'll watch after you, it's a promise."

The soft sounds of Ami's breathing could be heard as Naruto gently laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He smiled at how peaceful she looked before leaving, "Why couldn't I remain the demon container in this world?" he whispered to himself before shutting off the lights.

He sighed as he walked down the stairs, 'no one should live in sadness,' he thought before reaching the leaving room. He found his mother playing with Kyoto as his father watched, sitting in the couch; he looked up at Naruto who came down the steps.

"How is she?"

Naruto smiled, "I think she'll be fine now," he sat down next to his father and sighed, "she's just in shock from it all."

Minato smiled down at his son, "yeah, tomorrow, we have to go to her apartment with her and see if she wants to take anything, alright?"

Naruto nodded, "sure dad."

Kushina sneaked up behind them, placing her arms around Naruto and Minato's shoulders, "aw, I am proud with these two men in my life, aren't you Kyoto?"

Kyoto looked up from the floor before looking away, they just got ignored.

Kushina giggled before heading towards her daughter, Naruto stood up, he still had some training to do, Minato noticed.

"I still have to head back to the office," Minato spoke out, standing up as Kushina and Naruto turned to him, "tomorrow, the Kazekage is arriving with his children, need to make preparations."

Naruto smiled, he would see Gaara.

"Alright then," Kushina kissed Minato, "see you tonight."

Minato nodded, before heading out with Naruto.

"Hey," Minato stopped near the door way as Naruto stared up at him, "maybe I can help you with your training sometime, is that alright?"

Naruto grinned in response, "of course, that would be awesome!"

Minato chuckled, ruffling Naruto's hair before leaving.

Naruto smiled, heading to the training grounds, things were looking up.

…_Somewhere…_

"So this is my next mission," his voice hissed out in the dark, speaking to a shadowed figure, "you want me and some unknown accomplice to kill the whole Uchiha clan…"

The shadow nodded, "your partner Sasori will not help you in this one but know that your help will be wearing a Rain mask. Both of you have a history with this village. The Uchiha clan has been a pain to our organization."

"Kukuku," He laughed before nodding, "whatever, I hate the village but it doesn't matter to me anymore, the old man is dead," he looked up at the leader curiously, "do I know my new partner for this mission?"

The shadow figure shook his head, "just know that he is a skillful warrior…do not make him angry."

The pale man waved his hand airily in the air, "whatever, all this waiting is tiring, I've got experiments to run," he started to leave, "I'll meet him at the location and we'll plan this out before we strike," he left as the shadow illusion made sure the pale man was truly gone, he spoke out, "my Lord."

A figure emerged, his sharingan eyes spinning as his long black hair matched the shadows, "he's too cocky."

"I know my Lord," the shadow spoke, "Orochimaru is still a member of our group, his skills are helpful."

He nodded before placing the mask on, "I want to be the only Uchiha alive to have this power…no one else," he walked near the exit, "tell the others to continue keeping tabs on the demons containers sealed with the tailed beasts, they are too young to be captured at this moment and our certain equipment is not complete."

The shadow bowed before speaking, "do we continue to seek out new members?"

The Uchiha stopped and turned back to the shadow, "we need nine members, not including myself," the shadow listened, "the rest, do what you want, inform me later."

"Yes," The shadow nodded, "Lord Madara Uchiha."

Madara smirked, in the new world, he would remake the Uchiha clan, they would be stronger than this one and deadlier…now all he needed to do was get rid of his clan he had left behind in that village.


	6. S!: Seals, Demon Containers? Friends

Ch 6

I don't own Naruto

Notes: sorry if my updates have been slow recently, personal life and all that interfere but I try. I really hope I get a break soon to work on my stories because I have a lot of ideas waiting to be written down, just need the time to type it all out, well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Early in the morning, she woke up, hungry and confused…mostly hungry but confused.

Sitting up, she stared around the room, her mind replaying yesterday's memory, she laid back on her bed, a smile on her face as she turned around, her face nuzzling into her soft pillow…at last, she found a home.

There was a knock on her door; she immediately sat up, her eyes focusing up on the figure leaning at the edge of the doorway…the figure chuckled.

"Good morning Ami," he greeted her. Ami smiled back at him, her eyes showed her happiness.

"G-good morning," she moved out from her bed, "Naruto."

Naruto stood there, it looked as if he had just gotten out of a shower since his hair still seemed wet but he wore his casual outfit; he nodded, "hey, you ok?"

She nodded; her smile remained on her face. Naruto continued, "If you want to take a bath," he pointed at the closest, "I think you'll like the clothes in the closest," Ami looked as Naruto pointed out the door, "the bath room is down the hall, you can't miss it," Naruto started to leave, "I'll see you downstairs when you're finish, alright?"

He turned his head back, looking at Ami; she nodded as Naruto moved out to the hall.

"Naruto," Ami called out as Naruto stopped and stuck his head back into her room; she looked down, "thank you," she spoke softly as Naruto grinned in response before leaving.

Ami closed the door before heading towards the closet; she opened it. A surprise look was planted on her face as she stared at her wardrobe…

Naruto arrived to the kitchen, greeting his mother who was busy at the sink and patting his red haired sister on her head, she quirked her lips in annoyance as Naruto sat down; he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's dad?" Naruto asked as Kushina turned her head to address her son.

"Naruto," she sighed, "he told us yesterday remember, he has to meet the Kazekage…"

Naruto looked up in thought before scratching his head and nodding sheepishly, "oh yeah," he chuckled as Kushina let out a small giggle for her son.

Naruto turned back at the table, watching as his sister happily ate her meal; he wondered when he would see Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou...seeing them as a child might be interesting.

Kyoto looked up, meeting her brothers stare; he smiled a goofy smile as she twitched before shaking her head and looking away, "Nawuto," she spoke with that childish accent as Naruto tilted his head slightly and grinned, "youwr weird…"

Naruto's grin widened…

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke ate his meal, a small smile on his face as his mother, Mikoto, continued to hum a tune as she prepared a meal for his father.

Fugaku entered, looking as every clan head should, poise, calm, and yet, anyone could tell he was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Sasuke," he greeted as Sasuke nodded in respect. Fugaku made his way to his wife, "I'm sorry but I acquire no breakfast today."

Mikoto stopped, she turned around meeting her husband's stare, "Oh, why?"

"I have a meeting with the Hokage soon," he looked at the clock before sighing, "He was supposed to be here by now."

"Father," Sasuke spoke out as Fugaku straightened up and looked at his son.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke met his father's eyes, "Why do you have to meet the Hokage?"

Fugaku raised a brow, wondering why Sasuke was taking an interest, "As you know, Sasuke," he begun with a lecture, "the Uchiha clan is one of the strongest and oldest clans in the village. I, along with the Hyuuga clan head are supposed to be there with the Hokage when a leader visits this village."

Sasuke nodded, paying attention and wondering who was arriving, Fugaku continued, "The Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan hold a powerful position in the office, the Kazekage is arriving today and we are needed as part of his new advisors…along with the two other old councilors."

He looked at the clock again before his face contorted to one of annoyance, "and as you can see, our so called Hokage is overdue his time..."

"Father, Mother," a voice greeted them from the doorway. Fugaku nodded to the older boy before waiting once again. Mikoto turned around, smiling, she replied, "good morning Itachi," Itachi offered a polite smile, "would you like some breakfast?" she had a plate in her hand, placing it on the table as Itachi raised a brow; he replied, "how did you make it so fast?"

She turned to Fugaku who continued to stare at the clock, "it was supposed to be your fathers' but as you can see," Sasuke and Itachi watched as their father stared at the clock, tapping his foot impatiently as a look of annoyance was stuck on his face, "he's busy."

Itachi chuckled as Sasuke smiled before he agreed and sat down to eat with his little brother.

"Hey little brother," Itachi smiled down at him as Sasuke looked up proudly.

"Big brother," Sasuke greeted back before asking, "Will you be gone all day again?"

Itachi shook his head before replying, "No," he looked at his meal as a small smile appeared on his face, "today, I am officially a special Jounin," he grinned, staring back at Sasuke, "I have more time to," Itachi brought his hand up and tapped Sasuke's forehead, "train my weak little brother."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Itachi!" he spoke out annoyed but the grin on his face showed otherwise; Itachi chuckled before turning back to his meal.

Sasuke started swinging his legs underneath the table in joy; Itachi has always been busy, especially his role as the youngest Anbu captain in the Leaf village…actually, there was someone else who was known as the youngest Anbu captain but Sasuke couldn't remember the name.

Sasuke was interrupted out of his thoughts when the door knocked.

"He finally shows," Fugaku muttered under his breath as he made his way to the door.

"Well dear," Mikoto spoke out, standing near the table where the two boys ate, "he might have a good excuse."

Fugaku gave her a look as his hand touched the door knob, "I doubt it," he answered before turning back to the door and opening it.

"Good morning Fugaku," the blonde haired man waved at him sheepishly as Fugaku sighed at his leader.

"Lord Hokage," Fugaku greeted back, his face remained stoic, "your timing is…disappointing."

Minato waved it off, "again, my apologies," Fugaku just shook his head before moving out side, he noticed someone else was there.

"Hiashi," Fugaku spoke in recognition as Hiashi nodded back to him; Hiashi looked bored as he stood there with his arms folded.

Minato peered inside the house, greeting the residence, "hello Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi," he waved to them as Mikoto waved back, Itachi standing up and giving him a small bow of respect.

"Lord Hokage," Itachi greeted back as Mikoto approached him.

"I know how important this meeting is but," Mikoto spoke out to Minato, "my husband hasn't eaten breakfast yet; please make sure he comes home on time."

"Sure," Minato nodded before looking at Itachi, "hey, I've heard you've transferred ranks?"

"Yes sir," Itachi replied as Minato continued, "I hope your father hasn't been giving you those," Minato made a serious face, "this is what I expect from you my son…"

Fugaku looked on irritated as he interrupted him, "Lord Hokage, I'd appreciate it if you not do this every time you come to my home…"

Minato smiled sheepishly again as Itachi and Sasuke chuckled, they were used to the Hokage's strange behavior.

"Alright then," Minato bade the family a farewell before exiting, "we probably shouldn't keep the Kazekage waiting," at that Hiashi and Fugaku twitched an eye, did that mean the Kazekage was here already?, "come, let's go," Minato lead the way with a grin as Fugaku and Hiashi sighed at their over enthusiastic leader.

Sasuke turned back to his brother once their father left, "Itachi, is there another way to enhance your speed?"

Itachi looked back at him and nodded, "yes, empowering your muscles with chakra," he looked thoughtful, "you should have learned by now about chakra control in the academy."

"Yeah," Sasuke answered before standing up and gathering his bag, "I should probably leave now."

Itachi looked up at the clock before nodding, "alright little brother," he stood up, "I'll walk you today."

Sasuke smiled up at him before they both started to leave, Mikoto stopped them at the door, "do well today Sasuke," she kissed the top of his head as Sasuke twitched, his lips tightened as he rubbed at it.

"Mother," he muttered before leaving out the door; Mikoto giggling at him before turning to Itachi

Itachi raised a brow as Mikoto stared back at him defiantly before moving forward; she hugged him briefly before letting go, "no matter what you do, you're still my son Itachi."

She spoke to him lovingly as Itachi smiled softly before exiting; Mikoto closed the door, smiling as she started to hum again while preparing to clean up the kitchen. To her, things became so calm in the village, the animosity that most old Uchiha members thought was there in the village was soon eased when the Fourth Hokage had given them one of the high positions in the office, it made things a lot easier now for any clan of the Leaf village.

…_Scene change…_

Naruto stood outside his home, waiting for a certain purple haired girl to come out. It was actually surprising; now they might actually be early today, that is, if Ami would exit from the house.

The said person finally exited with a blush on her face as she wore her new outfit; a black no sleeved shirt and blue short pants. She was holding a jacket in her hand but the weather was too hot for her to wear it.

Naruto sighed, he saw the outfit this morning and he liked it then, it actually fit her.

"Ami, what's wrong," Naruto asked, concerned as Ami continued blushing. She looked up and answered.

"I've never worn these kinds of clothes before," she tugged down on her short pants which only reached her knees, it didn't show much; plus, she also placed the jacket around her neck, the sleeves covering her bare shoulders.

"Ami," Naruto went up to her, "you look nice," she blushed, "don't worry, it isn't that short and revealing, it's clothes for this weather," he pointed to the hot sun as Ami nodded but still blushed before Naruto finally led the way to the academy, with Ami following.

They walked down the street, Ami refusing to look at the people passing by and Naruto chuckling at her embarrassment, he could tell she was self conscious about herself.

"Hey Ami," Naruto remembered something as she looked up to him, "is there anything you need from your apartment?"

Ami thought for a moment before widening her eyes, "yes, there is something important I need to get," she looked sad, as if she almost forgot.

Naruto, in turn, looked at her curiously, wondering what the item was.

"Alright," he nodded, "we'll go get it after school, but is there anything else?"

She shook her head, "I didn't have much," she looked down, "I guess I should also get the food from my cabinets..."

Naruto stopped her, "I guess we'll see, right?"

She gave a grateful smile, nodding as they continued down the street.

Naruto noticed two figures ahead of them down the path, staring ahead he realized who they where, 'Neji, Hinata,' thought before calling out, "Hinata!"

Hinata stopped in her place, Neji following as she turned her head around, a look of irritation crossed her face as she spotted Naruto before smiling when she saw Ami.

"I don't usually see you walking down this street," Naruto spoke as he and Ami caught up to them, he nodded to Neji, "my name is Naruto, nice to meet you," he grinned as he spoke to the boy Neji.

Neji raised a brow, looking at Hinata who rolled her eyes and looked away before speaking, "this is my classmate you might have heard of…the Namikaze."

Neji nodded, before brushing Naruto off.

Naruto twitched an eye, placing his hands in his pocket and frowning, "you guys are so cold to me…" he muttered out a bit childishly as Neji turned to the purple haired girl, he gave an enquiring look.

Ami gave a weak smile, "h-hi, my name is Ami," she spoke as Neji looked surprised; he had heard of her, the demon Kyuubi was sealed inside of her.

"We should hurry," Neji nodded to Ami neutrally before looking back, "we should not be late for the academy."

Hinata agreed, "Come on Ami," she took her hand gently, "this is surprising, I didn't know you usually walk this way and nice outfit by the way…"

Ami looked at Naruto briefly before being led by Hinata; Naruto smiled, happy for her before falling in step with the young stoic boy to be.

Neji briefly glanced at him as Naruto placed his hands behind his head and walked in a bored manner.

Naruto glanced at Neji, "so…," he started, "you and Hinata seem to get along well."

Neji briefly glanced at him coolly before turning back at the path ahead, "Lady Hinata is part of the Main house that I serve; it is my duty to watch over her."

"Really," Naruto peered at him curiously, "no grudges or what not? How about fate, believe in that?"

Neji raised a brow before answering, "I don't know what you mean but there has always been a grudge in the branch family but I know Lady Hinata will fix it."

Naruto looked at Hinata who was speaking to Ami as Neji continued, "I will support her in what I can so she becomes the head clan leader."

Naruto chuckled as Neji snapped his head to him "is there something funny Namikaze?" Neji spoke a bit dangerously as Naruto shook his head, smiling.

"No," Naruto answered, looking back at Hinata, "I believe you are right," Neji looked surprised at his words, "I believe she can change the Hyuuga clan, and I will support her with my all, if I can."

Neji looked at Naruto in a new light; things that Lady Hinata had mentioned about him didn't seem true anymore. Hinata did warn him though that Naruto had been acting strangely lately, but Neji would observe the boy, this one meeting doesn't ensure anything. If the boy was a threat to Hinata, he would handle it, but until then…he would wait and watch.

They continued to travel as a group towards the academy, Hinata trying to encourage Ami while Naruto walked in silent along with Neji.

Once they were near the Academy, Naruto stopped in his tracts, staring at the two figures that made their way towards the same building, laughing at something funny.

There, Itachi was chatting to Sasuke who was sitting on top of his shoulders, both of them looking like what every brothers should…Naruto had never seen this side of Itachi before.

The group noticed Naruto's pause as they turned to look at what he was staring at.

They wondered what was wrong with him; it was just Sasuke and his brother.

"Naruto," Ami called out as Naruto snapped back into reality, staring at the figures that looked back at him curious.

"Heh," Naruto let out an awkward laugh, "sorry," he started walking forward again, "so, who is that guy?"

"Naruto," Hinata spoke disapprovingly, "I'm surprised you don't know, at least, all those times you bragged about being the Hokage's son, one would have thought…"

Naruto looked ashamed, "well, I don't do that anymore."

"Hmm," Hinata hummed out as they entered through the academy doors, "Itachi Uchiha, he is the eldest son of the Uchiha clan leader also known as the prodigy of the village. Graduated the academy and joined the Anbu at a young age, most speak how he would make a strong leader one day for the clan."

Naruto nodded, of course he knew but he wondered if it would happen again, the Uchiha massacre.

Neji had left, bidding a farewell to Hinata, nodding to Ami and surprisingly, to Naruto too before heading towards his class.

"I'll join you after lunch," Hinata smiled at Ami who nodded and smiled back; Hinata turned to Naruto, "and you too Naruto."

Naruto bowed, crouching on one knee on the floor and bowing his head low as the class watched in humor while Hinata twitched an eye.

"Ah yes Lady Hinata, I am not worthy," Naruto scooted to the sides before standing up, "come Ami," Naruto pointed to their seats at the back, "let us leave."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered out quite dangerously as Naruto chuckled; annoying her could be fun too.

Soon more class members came in, taking their seats as Iruka appeared and prepared to start the class.

…_Scene Change…_

"I'm sorry for our late Hokage," Koharu of the older council apologized again, speaking to the man sitting on the chair in the meeting room. The man removed his cap, letting his short brown hair loose as he looked at the small red haired boy who sat to his right while two body guards stood behind him.

"Yes," Homura added, "something must have delayed him." They both looked at each other, each one inwardly frustrated at Minato for keeping their guest waiting, and not just any guest…the Kazekage, leader of another village.

"It's alright," the Kazekage said before letting out a tired sigh as he watched his other children, Temari and Kankurou who sat next to the red haired boy, "while we wait," he turned back to the elders, "did you take a look at the new contract that I've sent over?"

Koharu nodded, "yes, we have actually," Koharu and Homaru straitened up as Koharu continued speaking, "what you ask for can be provided. The limits that where placed because of the last war between our villages can finally be uplifted."

The Kazekage smiled at that as Homaru spoke, "but," the Kazekage frowned, "the Fourth Hokage may be quite late but he has added something else to the contract."

"And we will have to wait until he arrives, correct?" The Kazekage asked, already knowing this would happen as the elder councilors nodded.

The Kazekage sat back on the chair before turning to his son, the red haired boy named Gaara.

The boy looked frightened, clutching onto his teddy bear as if it could protect him. Of course that was silly; anyone who approached the boy already risks death because of the demon. Even now, the Kazekage could spot the sand that hardened on the boy's skin; the boy still had enough sand all over his body to be considered lethal.

'Gaara of the Sand,' the Kazekage thought about the boy's nickname before thinking back to how this all started. He had heard of Konoha having their own demon vessel and his councilors agreed that creating their own demon weapon would be useful to the Sand village. Back then, he was power hungry and worried for his village, even saying how his wife was lucky to sacrifice her life for the sake of the village…but then again, maybe he still felt paranoid after the war with Leaf which forced him to act this way, and maybe now that he has seen what has become of the boy, was it all worth it?

The door opened as they each turned to stare at the new comer.

"Lord Kazekage," the Fourth Hokage entered as Koharu and Homura both let out a sigh. Minato entered and briefly bowed, "I am sorry I am late, there was a brief, distraction."

Hiashi and Fugaku soon entered both not looking too pleased.

"He could have told us to meet here instead of coming for us," Hiashi spoke out annoyed as Fugaku answered back, "we are fools for forgetting that meetings like this occur at the Hokage conference room."

They stood to Minato's side as he introduced them, the Kazekage stood up.

"These two are my advisors along with my two councilors you've met already," he pointed at Hokaru and Homura.

"Lord Kazekage," Hiashi tilted his head in greeting as the Kazekage tilted back, "I am Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of my clan, it is good to meet you."

Fugaku followed suit, "and I am Fugaku Uchiha, leader of mine, let us commence the meeting."

They each took a seat as Minato took the one closest to the Kazekage.

"These two are my most entrusted guards," the Kazekage spoke as he sat back down, "Baki, the main commander of my armies and Yashamaru, my brother in law." They both nodded their heads in greeting before the whole meeting began.

"Now, you said you have a problem with a certain seal?" Minato started as the Kazekage nodded.

"My son, Gaara," he signaled to the boy as the members looked at him. In response, the boy clutched his bear tighter, hiding his face behind it, "he has the sand demon Shukaku sealed inside of him, I want to know if there is anything wrong with his seal?"

Minato stared at the boy, Gaara who peeked back at him, a bit scared, "did you bring the type of seal used?"

The Kazekage nodded, taking out a scroll from inside his sleeve and placing it on the table before sliding it towards him.

Minato took the scroll, opened it and read through it.

"The seals are similar and yet different from mine," Minato spoke, his eyes already skimming through the whole scroll; seals was something he was good at, "we both require a human sacrifice but your sealing method is different," they looked curious at that, "my own requires the death god, where the user sacrifices their life to seal a demon, but your own requires the life of another to move a demon into a seal," Minato looked up at the boy, "is there anything different about him, any influence from the demon?"

"The boy is an insomniac," the Kazekage spoke out as Minato paid attention, "like all the others the demon has been imprisoned into, they all turn into insomniacs."

"Others?" Minato spoke a bit alarmed as did the others in the room. The Kazekage nodded a bit sadly, "the demon Shukaku is sealed inside its kettle once the host grows old enough until we reseal it into another. We have been using that sealing method you have in your hand for many years but now I ask if there is a way to strengthen it."

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Minato asked.

"You see, when Gaara does fall unconscious, the demon is released and takes over the boy until he finally gains consciousness," the Kazekage stared at Minato with critical eyes as Minato nodded gravely.

"I need to see the boy's seal," Minato stood, approaching the boy as Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Gaara had been observing the two of them, watching as they chatted along speaking of things he couldn't quite understand until finally, the blonde haired man approached him.

"Hey Gaara," Minato spoke in a comforting voice as Gaara stared back at him, "do you mind if I take a look at your seal?"

At first, Gaara stared at the man a bit confused, wondering what seal where they both talking about, the man just looked back at the Kazekage.

"He doesn't know does he?"Minato noticed the confused look which led him to the assumption as the Kazekage nodded.

"It appears so."

"You mean, you don't know?" Minato spoke back a bit surprised how the Kazekage didn't know much about his own son.

"I can answer that question," the sandy blonde haired body guard spoke out, "I was assigned to watch him in the village."

"Yashamara," Gaara silently spoke out as Minato turned to him.

"So what does he know?"

Yashamara went close to the Hokage, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry sir but, I was the one who told him his powers given to him by the demon Shukaku is his mother's love. He believes the sands that protect him are from his mother."

"I see," Minato looked back at Gaara, "but he needs to be told the truth."

"That would be the hard part," the Kazekage supplied, "at this age, who knows what he will do."

They each looked at the boy who continued to stare back at them, confused and scared.

Minato sighed, "Yashamara was it?"

He nodded, "yes Lord Hokage."

"I assume the boy is closer to you," he gave an apologetic look to the Kazekage who waved it off, a bit ashamed as Yashamara nodded a bit reluctantly, "then come with me and bring Gaara too, we need to tell him everything."

Yashamara turned to the Kazekage.

"Do as he says," the Kazekage directed as Yashamara bowed before heading towards Gaara.

Yashamara crouched as soon as he stood in front of Gaara before giving the boy a reassuring smile, "hey Gaara, do you mind following me and the Hokage to the other room?"

Gaara nodded, jumping off the chair and grabbing hold of Yashamara's vest, "what's going on?" Gaara asked as Yashamara responded, "don't worry, we'll explain."

"While I'm gone," Minato spoke to the others, "I have informed Fugaku and Hiashi of the other matter, please speak to them; they both know my ideas inside and out."

Minato waved as he left along with Yashamara and Gaara.

The Kazekage spoke, "Temari, Kankurou, please wait outside for a moment."

They both stood up, nodding to their father before exiting as the meeting went underway.

"We've discussed the plans," Fugaku started addressing the Kazekage, "what your Daimyo had done, the restrictions placed on your village because of our own prosperity isn't beneficial for both our village," Fugaku looked at Hiashi who nodded in response and started explaining.

"Yes, we have the power to remove the restrictions placed on your village," Hiashi took out a scroll, "we have altered a few details in your contract," the Kazekage signaled to Baki who went towards Hiashi and took the scroll, "the Hokage believes we can gain a stronger alliance together, this is to help both our villages."

The Kazekage took the scroll, opening it, and reading through it as they remained in silence.

The Kazekage read each one carefully, this would decide what would happen to his village, "I see," he spoke, placing the scroll down and nodding, "once a month, we both would send a type of representative from our villages, each one collecting the status of the village and what not."

"Once this is signed," Fugaku explained, "we can start by sending one of our representatives with you to oversee how your village is progressing and to keep track if you need any other supplies."

"Don't take this the wrong way but this does sound like the Leaf village is making sure the Sand village doesn't grow too large in power," the Kazekage spoke in a neutral voice as the group knew one wrong word and things might not go well.

"If you read carefully Lord Kazekage," Hiashi spoke respectively, "your representative has the same powers as our own, same access to what we know and to our resources."

The Kazekage looked surprised at that as Homura added, "I see now, the Hokage plans on giving his full trust to the Sand village; this is quite surprising."

Koharu spoke unsure, turning to Hiashi and Fugaku, "this plan, it requires a lot of trust. How did Minato decide all of this, it just seems too…"

"Good to be true," the Kazekage finished, also staring at Hiashi and Fugaku.

Fugaku shrugged, "The Hokage's words were, In order for trust to begin, trust must be given."

"To be honest, we have disapproved of some items on that contract," Hiashi spoke as if it was nothing, "but then, think about it. If either of our village is in trouble, then we could count on each 

other for help. When we lack supplies that you have or vice versa, we would be able to support each other. This plan as I see it will not only strengthen both our villages, but it will also strengthen our bond."

Homura and Koharu nodded, now seeing the full picture as the Kazekage thought about it before he grinned and chuckled.

"Your Hokage thought this entire thing out? That is quite amazing."

"Yes that is quite amazing," Koharu raised a brow, staring at the two clan heads, "did he really think all of this through?"

Fugaku and Hiashi smirked.

"He did have help," Fugaku said as the group looked curious.

"Really now," the Kazekage leaned forward, "from whom?"

"A certain Slug," Hiashi finished.

…_Scene Change to another room nearby…_

Minato stood near the wall, watching as the Sand ninja Yashamaru spoke reassuringly to the boy Gaara.

"Gaara, you're a big boy now," he smiled as Gaara had a small smile of his own, "and I guess now, I have to tell you the truth."

Gaara frowned, "what are you saying?"

"Do you know why the whole village hates you, why the sand protects you, why you can never be like the other children?"

Gaara looked down, saddened. He remembered them, what they called him, a demon, a monster; he remembered that cold feeling inside of him, remembering all those days at his village.

"The Sand protects me because of love, right?" Gaara looked up at Yashamaru, his eyes searching for truth as he saw the sad look Yashamaru gave him, "because of my mother, it's because she protects me," Gaara refused to believe anything else as he looked down, "it must be…she loves me."

"Yes Gaara, she would have loved you with all her breath if she was alive today," Yashamaru spoke sadly, remembering his sister, did he really blame this child for her death, was it really the boy's fault. He stared at the saddened boy who believed his mother loved him, desperate to believe such thing that it kept him happy when everyone else turned him away. 'No, it's not his fault,' Yashamaru decided in his mind, 'he is just a child,' he spoke, "Gaara you need to listen to me ok?"

Gaara stared at him, his eyes scared as Yashamaru continued, "no matter what, I'll look after you but you need to know the truth."

Gaara stared back at the only one person who has showed him love, someone who cared for him.

"Your mother, she was used as a sacrifice to seal a demon inside of you, that is why many of the villagers act the way they do, it's because of what is inside of you" Gaara looked on shocked as Yashamaru reached out to him, "I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara stepped back from his touch as Yashamaru grew saddened. Gaara looked hurt, clutching onto his teddy bear, "no, you're lying."

"Gaara please, she would have loved you if she was alive today," Yashamaru tried to comfort him as he saw the sands peeling off from Gaara's skin and all around his body.

"But you said, it was my mother," Gaara reach a hand to his head, "but now, she's a demon."

"Gaara?" Yashamaru spoke confused as Gaara dropped his bear and clutched onto his head.

"Then the voice," Gaara started crying, his hands scratching at his head, "This voice, it isn't my mother's?"

"Voice?" Minato spoke alarmed as he tensed; if the boy was hearing voices then the seal isn't as strong as he thought it was.

"Gaara what voice?" Yashamaru asked alarm as well.

"She talks to me at nights," Gaara spoke, lying on the ground as the sands started rising all around him, "speaks to me of blood and death. I try to make her happy, letting her out, letting her inside of me."

Minato rushed to Yashamaru's side as the both looked alarmed.

"Gaara, that isn't your mother," Minato spoke out as he saw the sands around him shift at his presence, "your mother died sealing the demon inside of you, you are its master, you must control it."

"Then those people, I've killed," Gaara gasped out loud, "I am a demon," the sand spun all around him as Yashamaru and Minato both had to shield their eyes.

Minato yelled out, "No Gaara, you aren't a demon," he reached out only to have his hand engulfed in sand.

"Gaara, you are in control, don't make your mother's sacrifice go to waste!" Minato felt the Sand shift as he knew the boy was trying to regain control, "Gaara, like Yashamaru said, your mother would have loved you if she was alive today, don't let the demon control you, it was using you!"

They heard a yell inside the small sand storm inside the room, luckily, they had sealed the room.

The Sand was quickly subsiding as Minato went towards the small figure. Gaara stood, crying as he sniffed, rubbing one of his eyes while tears poured down to his cheeks.

"Gaara, I can help you," Minato spoke gently, smiling reassuringly as Gaara looked up and sniffed, his one hand held on to his teddy's paw.

"H-how?"

Minato crouched low, facing Gaara, "that is why your father brought you here. He wanted me to take a look at your seal, to make it stronger so the Demon would have less influence on you."

"Father?" Gaara spoke disbelievingly, "Father doesn't care."

"If he didn't care then, why did he bring you to me?" Minato spoke playfully as Gaara didn't answer but remained silent.

"So, what am I?" Gaara asked, looking up as Yashamaru stood next to Minato, both of them looking at the boy.

Minato spoke, "you are just as normal as any other child, but… abnormal too?" Minato scratched his head as Gaara looked confused.

Yashamaru chuckled, "what he means Gaara is, you are a special boy, not like the rest but still, just as good as anyone of them."

Gaara nodded, lifting up his teddy bear, "so the voice, it isn't my mother's?"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Shouted Minato and Yashamaru who shook their heads furiously waving their hands in the air, making sure the boy understood NOT to listen to the voice as Gaara flinched.

"But the Sand…"

"They are part of the demons powers," Yashamaru spoke.

"But you will learn to master it, and you will grow stronger because of it," Minato finished as Yashamaru agreed.

Gaara nodded as Minato spoke again, "now, we have a lot to do before I try to strengthen your seal and I need your cooperation, ok?"

"Will Yashamaru be with me?" Gaara asked as the said person looked at Minato.

"Of course, he will be with you," Minato answered.

Gaara agreed as Minato started to check the seal behind the boy's neck, "and maybe after this, I'll introduce you to another person like you, someone who also has a demon sealed inside of her."

"Really," Gaara spoke surprised, he wasn't alone as he thought he was.

"Yes," Minato chuckled, trying to observe the seal without making the boy nervous, "her name is, Ami…"

…_Scene Change…_

Ami let out a small squeak, indicating a sneeze as she placed her bento box to the side.

They sat outside at the same spot along with Sai, Sui, and Hinata. Naruto turned to her, "you're not catching a cold now, are you?"

Ami rubbed at her nose, "no, I'm fine."

'Because I'm sure it is going to be close to impossible for you to catch a cold thanks to Kyuubi,' Naruto thought before finishing his meal, "hey, I'm going to throw away my trash, anyone have something for me?"

Soon, Naruto had to guard himself as paper trash came from all direction, each one landing on a certain part of Naruto.

Naruto twitched an eye as he stood there, "you know, you could have just handed it to me…"

They laughed in response as Naruto started to pick up the trash, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the little joke. He was surprised to find extra helping hands belonging to a certain purple haired girl.

"Naruto, you always help me," she already had the two thrown pieces as Naruto had the plastic bag and his trash; "I'll throw it away."

"Ami, I can't let you do that," Naruto looked back at her, his position showing he meant it as Ami shook her head.

"No please, I'll do it, you've done so much already" Ami went forward and took the trash as Naruto reluctantly let go of the trash he was holding, he couldn't say no to that.

Hinata looked at the two, "Ami, do you need help with that."

"No," she held the trash, "I want to do something nice, once in a while for my…friends," she smiled before moving along.

Naruto beamed as she left, sitting back down and leaning against the tree, he was happy for Ami, she was slowly regaining her confidence, and with all these friends around, she would only get better.

"Hey Naruto," Sui called out as he lay on the grass patch underneath the shade with his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

Sui looked up, opening one eye, "something has been bugging me for a bit, care to enlighten me on something?"

Naruto turned to look at him, watching as Sui stared at him with one eye from the floor as Hinata and Sai listened in, "what?"

"Why the sudden interest in Ami?" Sui sat up as Sai and Hinata looked at Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the question, letting it settle in.

"Yeah, I've wondered the same thing," Hinata added, continuing her stare at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto smiled sadly, "I guess this is the part where I start apologizing."

They looked surprised at Naruto's words as they gathered near him, to listen.

"I want to start over, I want to change," Naruto smiled at them, "I want to have friends, to have people who actually like me, and Ami, she deserves a good friend."

"This right now," he spread his arms out, "this is my new life. My dream is to become the Hokage, like my Father, and to become a strong willed ninja, like my mother. What I did before, it's over and now," Naruto smiled, "I just want to start over and be a good ninja like my parents."

They all stared at him in silence as Naruto leaned back on the tree, each rethinking on what they knew about the blonde haired boy. Sui laid back on the grass as Sai returned to his sketch book, Hinata's eyes lingered on Naruto's form a bit longer before she stared out into the scenery; they continued to stay in silence but not in tension or awkwardness, but something different…

…_Ami…_

The swishing noise of the trash bag continued to sound out as Ami walked towards the trash can with a smile on her face; she was happy she could be of help to her friends, even if it was just for a trivial task such as this, she didn't mind.

Ami stopped in her path as a white puppy appeared in front of her path; she stared at it for a moment until it wagged its tail and barked as its tongue panted in the air. Ami crouched down, cooing at the dog as she petted the head.

"Are you hungry," she asked as the dog surprisingly responded, nodding its head.

Ami reached into the plastic bag, taking out her unfinished bento box, "it's not much but," she placed it on the floor as the puppy ate quite happily, "you seem to enjoy it."

She smiled as she watched the dog eat, waiting for it to finish, "I wonder who you belong to?" she spoke out curiously as the white puppy finished the meal, she giggled as the puppy went up to her, rubbing its head on her leg as she patted the head and scratched the back of the ear, "you are really cute," she smiled quite happily before taking the bento and placing it inside her trash bag, "go home ok, I've got to go."

She started to leave; walking towards the place she remembered the trash can was located. She felt a bump on her leg as she turned around, spotting the same dog. She smiled, "you should go."

The puppy shook its head as Ami looked surprise at the action, it seemed the puppy could understand her; she crouched, lifting up the dog and holding it to her chest, "ok, just this once. Maybe we'll find your owner on the way."

The puppy barked in response as Ami smiled, petting her new found friend as she walked along the path.

No sooner had she taken a couple of steps, she heard a yell; turning around she saw a feral looking boy with brown hair and red facial markings on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing with Akamaru!" he yelled out, a bit angry as Ami froze.

She looked down, handing the dog over as the boy quickly took him, "she didn't hurt you did she?"

He spoke to the dog as Ami felt saddened.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just what?" the boy spoke dangerously, "tried to steal my dog?"

Ami shook her head as she stared down on the floor, "I'm sorry," she quickly turned around and tried to make a hasty leave. She didn't watch her grip as one of the handles for the plastic bag slipped, spilling its contents on the floor. Ami felt terrible as she already went to the floor and started picking the contents up.

Akamaru watched the girl before looking back at his master. He growled, biting his hand and barking out at him.

The feral looking boy widened his eyes in shock before swallowing, "are you serious?"

The puppy barked again in response as the boy stared back at the girl Ami, "but you know what they say about her…"

Akamaru growled again as the boy suddenly felt bad, "you're right partner." He walked towards Ami as he placed Akamaru down; the puppy ran towards Ami, startling her as she dropped the trash she was holding.

"Listen, Ami," the boy scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

Ami shook her head, "it's alright," she started gathering the items, "I shouldn't have held your puppy…"

The boy crouched low and started helping her pick up the trash, "no, Akamaru told me everything," Ami looked surprised, staring back at the boy, "it's my fault. I just worry for Akamaru; he isn't your regular dog you know."

She looked at the dog that wagged his tail as he stared back at her; she smiled, scratching the dog's ears again, "you can understand each other?" she asked.

"Yup," The boy spoke, picking up a few more trash and placing them inside the plastic bag. Ami looked surprised, "that's amazing."

He chuckled, "heh, I know," he bragged before collecting the final trash.

He placed it all inside the plastic bag before standing in front of the girl, "here, I'll throw it away."

"No it's ok, I can handle it," the boy refused to give it.

"No really," he chuckled, "Akamaru here will bite me again if I don't take it out for you."

"Oh," she lifted up the dog again, patting his head as she smiled before the boy started walking with Ami following.

"By the way, my name is Kiba," he spoke as Ami nodded.

"You know my name and I just found out yours," Ami spoke a bit ashamed, "everyone knows me; you don't have to do this…"

Kiba shrugged, "well I am a bit surprised to be honest," Ami looked up at him curiously as he continued to look ahead, in a bored manor, "you seem nothing like the rumors," Ami smiled, he didn't seem to hate her like the rest. They reached the trash can as Kiba dumped the trash inside.

"Why do you have so much trash," Kiba asked as this time, Ami started leading the way back.

It was then, Ami started to chat with Kiba, explaining what had happened a few minutes ago…

…_Scene Change…_

"She's been gone kind of long," Naruto spoke out, a bit worried.

"Yeah I know," Hinata agreed as Sui and Sai looked up.

"I'm going to…" Naruto didn't finish as they all saw her arrive.

"Sorry I'm late," Ami spoke apologetically as the group waved it off, but then, they noticed something off as Ami was holding something in her arms.

'Is that Akamaru?" Naruto thought a bit curiously as Hinata walked up towards her.

"Where did you get the puppy," Hinata asked, cooing over the small creature as she petted it along with Ami. Sui rolled his eyes at the girls as Sai smiled and turned a new page on his pad, starting a new drawing.

"Naruto you bastard," it was Kiba's voice as Naruto stared back at him confused, 'why do I always make a bad impression,' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"What did I do now?" Naruto asked as Kiba gave him a look.

"You made Ami carry all that trash by yourself," Kiba shook his head, "you're lucky I don't kick your ass."

"What wait no it's not like that," Naruto shook his head, trying to explain the situation as the group watched the interaction.

Hinata noticed the small smile on Ami's lips that grew until she giggled. Naruto turned to her as Kiba laughed.

"I'm joking, she told me everything," Kiba patted him on the back quite hard as Naruto stared back at Ami, his mouth slightly opened.

"Did you just prank me?" Naruto asked Ami who nodded a bit embarrassed. Naruto chuckled before laughing, "Good job Ami," he spoke as the group laughed.

"Man, you should have seen your face," Kiba chuckled as they continued to talk, each one embracing their new friend as the puppy Akamaru seemed to earn the most affection from Hinata and Ami.

As Lunch ended, the returned to class; Kiba had officially joined the group as he sat in the back along with Naruto, Suigetsu, Sai, and Ami. Once again, during the whole lectures, if anyone would turn to look at the back, they would see three sleeping students and two others, silently laughing as the three often got picked on by Iruka.

Sai whispered to Ami, "looks like we found another sleeper."

Ami giggled but nodded as they both continued to take notes.

…_Scene Change…_

Minato entered the meeting room with Yashamara and Gaara in tow as the group stood up from their seats at Minato's presence.

Minato faced the Kazekage, "I will start preparing the materials I would need to help strengthen the seal, but I can have it done by tomorrow night, is that ok?"

The Kazekage nodded, "This will help Gaara greatly."

"But still, I'm not sure what kind of affects it will have on Gaara," Minato explained, "I am trying to strengthen the seal so Gaara will have better control in tuning out the demon's influence. Gaara might still retain the same insomniac trait as it seems it is part of the demon's abilities along with the sand control but I am sure the demon won't be released if Gaara is unconscious."

"I'm curious but can you show me these improvements on the seals?" The Kazekage asked as Minato nodded.

"If you approved of the new contract then you should know now that I would write you a copy," Minato turned to the others. Hiashi walked forward, handing Minato the scroll as Minato opened it and placed it on the table.

"So now, it needs my blood and signature to complete the contract," Minato pricked his finger tip, pressing it onto the scroll before signing as the scroll glowed briefly before subsiding; Minato turned to the Kazekage, "may this be the start of a powerful alliance," he brought his hand forward as The Kazekage followed, they clasped hands. "May Sand and Leaf grow strong through the years," the Kazekage added before they shook and released.

"Lord Kazekage, Minato, Fugaku, and elder councilors," Hiashi addressed each one of them. They faced him, "tonight, I invite you to dine at my manor, this day starts a new alliance, it should be celebrated."

"That sounds good," Minato agreed as the others nodded as well except for the elder councilors.

"I will see you all by seven at my manor; now, I must prepare," Hiashi bowed politely before leaving.

Minato turned to the rest, "we had better be off now," he walked towards the Kazekage, "allow me to show you where you will be staying."

The Kazekage agreed as the members exited, each to prepare for the night.

…_Scene Change…_

It was after the Academy when Naruto and Ami both headed towards Ami's apartment. Ami seemed to have a little skip in her walk as Naruto continued to smile at how Ami was turning out. Slowly, he noticed the changes, Ami would be a more opened and strong willed person when she grew up, at least, that was his plan for her. Making all these friends will help her greatly in the end.

As they reached the apartment, Ami lost her step, returning to her run down place as she took out the familiar key; Naruto watched with a frown as they walked up the stairs and stood in front of her door.

Ami inserted the key, turning until the familiar rusting clanking noise from inside released the old lock that seemed too weak to be considered a secure setting. She opened the door and stepped inside, giving Naruto permission to enter.

"I'll start with your pantry while you get the items you want to take with you," Naruto directed, staring at her with a smile as Ami nodded.

Naruto moved to the small kitchen space at least, a space connected with the living room while Ami went inside her room.

Ami entered, taking a look around before spotting the loose board near her bed. She walked towards the loose board, crouched down and slid the wooden piece open, revealing a secret compartment. In the compartment, she took out a bag that clattered with sounds of coins; she placed that in her pocket before reaching in once more. This time, she pulled out two items, one was a picture of herself as a baby, her name Ami was written on the bottom as half the picture was burnt while the other item was a blue cloth that seemed to hold an item inside. Once again, Ami slipped them inside her pocket, except for the blue cloth; she held it in her hand.

Closing the board, she looked around her room, there wasn't much that she had, no books, toys, weapons, or other what not; she sighed looking at the floor before smiling softly, realizing how things have finally changed, how people actually looked out for her. She clutched onto the blue cloth a bit tightly before finally leaving to check on Naruto.

You would have thought he would be happy seeing all of this ramen in the cabinets, but no, it just made him realize how unhealthy a person could become with just eating ramen their whole life. Naruto contemplated as he stared at the ramen bowls; now he was even more grateful for Kakashi for always dropping off fruits and vegetables to his home in his world.

In the end, he decided to let the landlord deal with it while he opted to just wait for Ami; he was a bit curious about the item she needed to get.

Naruto turned to the door once he heard her footsteps. She a cloth in her hand, carrying it gently as Naruto gave an enquiring look.

"I think I need help packing all my clothes…" Ami spoke out at first to Naruto's look.

"Do you really need those clothes?" Naruto asked again, remembering the new ones his mother had bought, "I'm sure the clothes my mom bought are enough, you don't have to bring them."

Ami nodded, "y-yeah, your right," Ami now stood a few steps in front of Naruto, her hand lifting up the cloth, "this was given to me when I was even younger, when I first saw her."

She carefully opened the cloth, revealing the item as Naruto widened his eyes.

"T-that's," Naruto whispered, staring at the familiar necklace as the light in the room glinted off the blue crystal; Naruto's mind started to pace, wondering why she had the necklace, "Tsunade's necklace…"

Ami nodded before wrapping it back, "I never wear it, I don't want to lose it."

Naruto moved forward, "could I see it?"

Ami looked unsure at first before agreeing and handing it over, Naruto unwrapped it, taking out the necklace, observing it closely ,and making sure it was the same one, "how did you get this from Tsunade?"

Ami smiled, "when I was little, I've heard stories about the Sannins from the Hokage. Their battles, travels, and power. Well, other than the white haired Sannin who always visits the Hokage, one day, Tsunade came to the village," Ami looked happy as she told her story, "everyone was excited for her return and I wanted to see her but with all the villagers, it was hard to approach her," a sad looked briefly appeared on her face before vanishing, "but she came to me, I don't know why. The way she looked at me, I don't know how to explain it but she talked to me and I got to know her. She helped 

me a lot before she left and she told me, that the necklace would help me, more than it would help her."

At the end of her explanation, Naruto looked thoughtful, wondering why Tsunade did that, 'Maybe I'll find out if I see her again,' he thought before lifting up the necklace and heading towards Ami.

Ami blushed as Naruto went behind her, she knew what he was doing as Naruto placed the necklace around her neck, making the blue crystal dangle in the front, "Ami, you should always wear it," Naruto spoke in a serious voice as Ami turned around, her cheeks red as her slightly bright widened eyes stared at Naruto's, "she gave you the necklace for a purpose, it shouldn't be kept in the dark, you really should wear it, and besides," Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and continued to smile, "I think it looks good on you."

She smiled, looking away as her cheeks remained red, "thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded realizing that the necklace did look better on a girl then a boy, "we should probably go now, they might be worried about us," Naruto spoke as Ami agreed. The two quickly made their way out the door, Ami locking up without a second glance to her old apartment; she wouldn't come back to it, it was part of her old life now. She looked at Naruto who started to lead the way; she had a new life to live now and new friends that she couldn't wait to see. She was part of a family and she was happy.

_...Scene Change…_

Minato returned home, greeting his wife and daughter before realizing they were missing two certain children.

"Where's Naruto and Ami," Minato asked his wife Kushina who was sitting in the couch, reading a scroll.

She looked up at him, "They didn't come back from the academy," she was thoughtful, "I'm sure they are out with their friends at this moment."

Minato nodded before deciding to tell Kushina about the dinner at the Hyuuga's manor. At first, Kushina looked surprised at the sudden dinner arrangement but understood when Minato explained what had occurred during the meeting. She agreed and went to help Kyoto change into something formal while Minato waited in the living room for Naruto and Ami.

It wasn't long until he heard the door open and the voice of Naruto echoed in the hall.

"I'm sure you should keep it on," Naruto's voice sounded reassuring as Minato spotted them walking to the living room, "it looks nice," Naruto finished reassuring the shy girl Ami before looking at the figure waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey dad," Naruto greeted as Ami looked up, greeting him as well.

"Guys, we need to get ready," Minato walked up to them, spotting the necklace before leading them upstairs, "we've been invited to dinner at the Hyuuga manor, go now, go."

Naruto moved in surprise as Minato continued to nudge him forward, Ami looking unsure.

"B-but, but," Ami protested as Minato looked down at her, smiling.

"Ami, don't worry," they arrived up stairs as Minato continued, "there is someone I want you to meet," he nudged her gently to her room, "if you need anything, my wife will help you, ok?"

Ami quirked her lips, still unsure but nodded none-the-less before heading to her room.

Minato sighed at the girl before looking down at a smiling Naruto, giving him a 'hurry up' look, Naruto met his father's look before smiling sheepishly and rushing into his room. Minato shook his head before heading to his room to prepare himself.

_...Time skip…_

Night quickly approached the village as the street lamps lit the cobbled paths. Several groups can be seen walking towards a certain Hyuuga manor. Each one of them dressed nicely as they made their way towards the manor.

'I am really hungry,' Fugaku thought as he walked with Mikoto at his sides while Sasuke and Itachi followed from behind. Mikoto saw her husband's look before sighing and giving him a stern look.

"I told you to eat something before we come here," she lectured as Fugaku turned his head to her.

"That defeats the whole purpose of dinner arrangements," he lectured back as Mikoto shook her head.

"You didn't eat breakfast and you missed lunch," she looked straight ahead her path, "are you too prideful to admit that I was right, that you should have eaten breakfast?"

Fugaku looked straight ahead as well, his answer, "hn," he continued walking as Mikoto smirked triumphantly; that meant yes.

"Aren't you classmates with a Hyuuga?" Itachi asked, looking down at his short brother Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, thinking back to the girl, "Hinata Hyuuga," he then remembered her two friends before shivering. Itachi saw the boy shiver before smirking, "does she have a crush on you?"Itachi asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"She is the only girl I respect in class," Sasuke answered back, "it's her two friends that annoy me…"

Itachi chuckled, "already, you have your own fan club, how…amusing."

Sasuke glared up at him as Itachi continued to chuckle.

Fugaku overheard the conversation; his thoughts wondering about a certain demon container, "Sasuke," Fugaku addressed him as Sasuke straightened up and looked back at him.

"Yes Father?"

"Do you know a girl named Ami?" Fugaku asked, looking back at his son.

Sasuke nodded, everyone knew her but he chose to ignore her. There were so many rumors about her that he didn't know what to believe, but all he knew was she was some kind of demon…a quiet, weird demon, but still a demon.

"I do, but mostly everyone just ignores her in class," Sasuke answered back as Fugaku frowned at the answer.

"I see," Fugaku turned back to the path as Itachi and Sasuke looked at him questionably; they both wondered if he would continue with his answer.

A minute passed as no response came, Sasuke, ever curious, asked, "Father?"

Fugaku glanced at him briefly before looking ahead; Sasuke followed his gaze, spotting a familiar blonde haired ninja.

The 4th Hokage, dressed in the traditional Hokage robe spotted them, his wife, dressed in a traditional darkish blue kimono, looked up, spotting them; the Hokage grinned, waving towards them.

It was then; they saw the little red haired girl that held the hand of the Hokage's wife, dressed almost like her mother.

'That means, Naruto will be…" Sasuke thought, searching for the blonde haired boy only to spot him coming up from behind the Hokage, laughing as he walked with Ami… wait, Ami?

Sasuke blinked, staring at her dark purple kimono. Her hair was tied to a bun as one of her hair bangs swayed in front of her face. She smiled, giggling as Naruto, wearing a proper white kimono, pulled on his collar as if he was choking, he made faces along with it, making Ami giggle; the young red haired girl that he presumed was Naruto's little sister, often turned her head back, staring at Naruto's antics before giggling on her own.

When Naruto and Ami noticed the company, Sasuke had to watch as a panicked expression crossed Naruto's face for a moment, before calming down. 'Strange,' Sasuke thought as he turned to face the girl Ami; their eyes met as she blushed in response before looking away as if embarrassed.

Of course, Sasuke had never seen Ami wear a fancy kimono before, or dress up like any normal kids; now, he had a hard time believing she was a demon. Sasuke greeted both of them, only addressing their names before turning back to his brother Itachi who nodded a hello to Naruto and Ami.

"Fugaku!" Minato greeted, patting his shoulder as he reached him.

Fugaku twitched an eye in annoyance as Mikoto stood next to him.

"Good evening Fugaku, Mikoto," Kushina greeted pleasantly as Fugaku nodded and Mikoto smiled at her.

They exchanged pleasantries before continuing their path; Mikoto walked along with Kushina, often trading wives' tales of their husbands or latest rumors. After Minato's initial greeting, he and Fugaku spoke of the economy, rumors, and stories of other villages, each giving their opinion and insight on certain matters as they walked along the path.

Naruto watched as Ami walked along Sasuke, a bit shy as if she was embarrassed with how she looked. Naruto turned his head to the side, looking up at the once deadly ninja of his world.

"Yes?" Itachi asked without turning his head. He had noticed the boy's weird reaction, ever since he first spotted him from the distance; if he didn't know better, he thought the boy was on guard towards him.

Naruto calmly shrugged before speaking, "I've just heard a lot about you."

"Oh really," Itachi raised a brow as Ami and Sasuke looked back, both with interest.

"Yup," Naruto nodded. He turned his head, staring back at the path as the manor soon approached, but he had to know something, "Are you satisfied though?"

A look of surprise appeared on Itachi's face as he faced the little boy who looked unaffected with what was just said.

"Naruto, why are you bothering my brother?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed; Naruto didn't respond, instead, he ignored Sasuke and asked Itachi again, "I just mean, you've advanced out of the academy, joined the Anbu, and made captain, it all seems a bit too fast for me; but, are you happy with your choice?"

Itachi's stoic look changed into a thoughtful expression as Sasuke looked a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke out a bit dangerously as Ami gave him a worried look.

"It's alright Sasuke," Itachi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder for reassurance. Sasuke looked up at Itachi before turning back to Naruto as Itachi answered, "well to be honest…"

Itachi looked thoughtful, thinking back to his years and remembering his past feelings. True, there was a point where he hated how his father always expected things from him, and there was the stress of trying to honor the Uchiha clan…but then. Itachi looked at his father who was speaking to the Hokage, remembering how it all let up, especially with the frequent visits from the Hokage. Just watching the Hokage annoy his father was enough to amuse him for the day and, things also became a lot easier in the manor, especially when he saw the signs of his father letting up and becoming less strict than before.

Itachi smirked, "I'm actually quite content with my life right now Naruto," Naruto smiled at the answer before looking back but Itachi wasn't finished yet, "but as for you," Itachi shook his head, "I've heard some interesting things about you and I hope that your life too, is a good one."

Naruto looked surprised at first, staring back at the mass murderer from his realm but then, he looked at Ami before turning back to Itachi; Naruto smirked, "it could be…"

Itachi nodded to him, signaling the conversation was over as they arrived at Hyuuga manor. The group stopped at the gate as a Hyuuga guard greeted them and led them inside.

"Who else has arrived?" Minato asked the guard who nodded at being questioned.

They walked past through a couple of rooms before heading down a large hallway, "the Kazekage arrived earlier with his children and two guards. They all await your presence at the dining room," the guard answered as they arrived at the large dining room.

A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling as many decorative lights lit the area. The group spotted Hiashi, sitting at the head chair with the Kazekage to his right and a woman to his left who was smiling down at a little girl that most likely was Hanabi. Naruto smiled when he spotted Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou, each one sitting on the back left side of the table. Hinata was sitting next to Temari, chatting amiably as if they were best friends as the two boys just sat in silence.

Naruto took a closer look at the woman he had never seen before; she wasn't a Hyuuga. Her hair was dark violet, her eyes were pale blue that showed a woman's strength and beauty, and her long hair reminded him of someone...familiar.

Naruto widened his eyes 'she looks just like…'

His thoughts were interrupted as the Guard announced them, Hiashi grinned, standing up.

"You've finally made it," the Kazekage joined Hiashi in standing up and greeting them, "although it seems the elder councilors could not attend," Hiashi spoke the last part a bit lower.

"Yes we did," Minato replied in a friendly tone and a smile on his face before he introduced his family and Ami to the Kazekage; Fugaku followed suit, introducing his sons and his wife.

Afterwards, the Kazekage looked at Ami, a smile on his lips, "so you're Ami."

Ami stood there shyly before nodding her head. The Kazekage called his children there afterwards as Ami looked at Naruto then to Minato; they both smiled in support before the children came.

"Now it is time to introduce my family," he started with the eldest son, Kankurou, then Temari, but paused once he got to the youngest one.

"And this," he nudged the boy forward as everyone in the dining room watched; Minato walked forward and gently nudged Ami forward, they both turned to look back, Ami at Minato with a shy blush as Gaara looked back at his father, his eyes reflected off a shy look; Ami and Gaara stopped in front of each other, both refused to look up as the Kazekage finished with, "this is my son Gaara, you'll find you both might have something in common."

Minato stood back with his family, Kushina, already filled in about the boy Gaara, held Minato's hand tightly as the Kazekage watched along with Temari and Kankurou.

Sasuke stared, wondering what was going on; he looked up at Itachi who looked thoughtful before he continued to watch the expressions around him. Everyone had a look of anticipation as they waited, he didn't know what was going on and what did the Kazekage mean when he said they both would have something in common…

Sasuke started connecting the dots in his head before widening his eyes in surprise, the boy Gaara, he must be a demon too…or was it… he had a demon as well?…honestly, he should find out the truth instead of listening to the rumors.

Ami blushed hard, she knew they were all staring at them but she didn't know why; who was this boy?

"H-hi," she spoke out awkwardly, her gaze shifted to the bottom of the boy Gaara's sandals.

Gaara smiled shyly, looking at the girl, his eyes landing on her whisker shaped markings on her face before greeting, "h-hello, it's nice to meet you."

Gaara watched as the girl, Ami, lifted her head up slowly from staring at the floor to meeting his eyes, she smiled softly as Gaara felt himself relax more.

"Do you have one as well?" Gaara felt a bit more confident but still, his grip on his stuffed bear tightened as the girl looked at him in shocked surprise.

"A-as well? You mean," Ami's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, there was someone else like her, "you have a demon inside of you," that was what she knew, no terms or any such for a child, just, a demon, inside of you; unconsciously, she touched her stomach as Gaara nodded.

Naruto's grin widened at the scene, this would help them both greatly in the future.

Minato looked at the scene with a smile before looking around the room, 'where are the Kazekage's guards?' he thought questionably.

…_Scene Change…_

"So," Yashamara smiled awkwardly at the Hyuugas around the table as Baki quietly ate his meal. Earlier, they were escorted to the guard dining room; it was a rude custom to have a guard hovering all over you during a dinner affair, so they were sent here, with them…the other Hyuugas.

It was quiet but Yashamara was determined to get one of them talking, "So," he repeated again, turning to one of the guards, "how long have you been guards?"

The Hyuuga raised a brow, "ever since I was born they branded me with the branch seal, so I remain a guard until my death."

"Oh, I see," Yashamara started sweating before shutting his mouth and sighing; he looked at Baki and whispered, "Don't you feel awkward?"

Baki lifted up his bowl, taking a sip of his miso soup before placing it back down, "no," he spoke before looking at a guard, "Sake?" Baki asked, staring at the Hyuuga guard with unwavering eyes.

It was a minute before the Hyuuga smirked and nodded his head in approval. Baki smirked as well, taking out a bottle with the Symbol of the sand village imprinted on it.

The Hyuuga followed, bringing his own out before speaking, "my name is Hizashi Hyuuga," he grinned, "welcome to the Leaf village."

Baki nodded, "and my name is Baki," he poured two glasses and handed one to Hizashi; they both lifted it up in the air, "to peace," they downed the drink as Yashamara stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

"What just happened," Yashamara whispered as Baki smirked and answered back.

"You're not used to it yet but," Baki poured another round but included one more for Yashamara, "when you're a guard, Sake is your best friend," he slid it over to Yashamara who took it and stared as the both of them downed it again; he sighed, 'well, bottoms up,' he took the shot…then bursted into a coughing fit as Baki, Hizashi, and a few Hyuuga guards let out a deep loud roar of laughter; the tense atmosphere disappeared and before you know it, the room soon was filled with laughter, jokes, and idle chitchat.

…_Scene Change…_

Dinner was underway as rows of food were served in the table. Hiashi sat at the head chair as the Kazekage sat on his right and the familiar looking woman to his left. Minato sat next to the Kazekage followed by Fugaku then Itachi. Next to the mysterious woman was the young girl Hanabi who was chatting with Kyoto next to her, followed by Kushina and Mikoto; Mikoto watched the two little girls interact, a small longing frown marred her face as she looked back at Fugaku who stayed silent, eating all of his food as calmly and poised as he can while still trying to listen to the conversation.

Farther down the table, Naruto watched from his spot, looking at where his parents where and wondering who that woman was. He sat next to Ami who was next to Gaara. Hinata was in the other side of the large table, across himself and sitting next to Temari, then Kankurou, then Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Ami, watching as she whispered something to Gaara, pointing at his stuffed bear. Gaara smiled in response, whispering back as Naruto turned to look at Hinata and the others. Not 

much really, Hinata continued to chat with Temari, her eyes polite as Temari started to speak. He watched Hinata listen patiently before speaking back. He turned to Kankurou and Sasuke…it was a quiet supper for those two, "figures," Naruto muttered before looking back at the familiar looking woman who looked a lot someone who was sitting across from him, if that is who he thought it was then, that might help explain Hinata's whole personality shift.

"Naruto, who are you looking at?" Ami asked, noticing his distracted look as Naruto turned to face her, Gaara was watching as well.

"Oh, ah, nothing really," Naruto shrugged before smiling at the both of them, "Gaara, it's really nice to meet you," Gaara smiled at him, "so how long will you guys be staying, hope you stay long enough so we can all hang out, it'll be fun."

Hinata overheard, she spoke louder, addressing the siblings, "yeah, I do hope you will be able to attend my birthday party this Saturday," Naruto looked surprised at the news, he never knew about the party.

Temari smiled, "well, I guess it is up to father," she turned to Gaara as her features softened. It was all thanks to these people that Gaara might be able to change, that they could finally approach him and finally try to be a family with what they have left.

"I'm sure we'll still be here tomorrow," Kankurou added, his eyes closed as his mouth chewed on his food; maybe trying to figure out what spices were used, "Gaara still needs to have his seal fixed."

"Kankurou!" Temari spoke out, staring at him with wide eyes, aghast that her brother would speak of Gaara's seal out loud; it was Gaara's problem, not theirs to talk about.

Kankurou looked back at Temari, his eyes slightly widening before giving an apologetic look to Gaara.

Hinata and Sasuke looked confused, wondering what they were speaking of.

"You shouldn't worry," Naruto spoke out, surprising the others as he smiled and faced Gaara and Ami, "I know my dad, he's a master with seals; everything will be alright."

"Seal? What seal?" Sasuke asked, his voice speaking out for the first time curious.

Naruto lectured, to Sasuke and Hinata's surprise, "you should know that their demons are contained behind a seal," Naruto looked at Ami, smiling in reassurance, "take Ami for instance," she tried to smile back but she always felt nervous when someone spoke of her seal, "many idiots of this village forget that the third Hokage used my father's sealing technique to seal the demon Kyuubi inside of her," he looked to the side, growing irritated just remembering the village's attitude, "she is not a demon, just its jailor."

'So they house a demon, not that they are one,' Sasuke thought while staring at his food; he shouldn't listen to rumors anymore, they always have a way of misleading your thoughts, 'but if they contain a demon, shouldn't they be strong? Shouldn't the demon's power become their own?' Sasuke just sat in silence, the topic of demon carriers perked his interest as he started to create his own theories.

"Yeah, I think I've heard about it," Hinata supplied, trying to remember what she knew about Ami, "the seal, if Gaara needs his own fix then," Hinata looked at him in worry, "what's wrong with your seal?"

Gaara stayed silent, he didn't know what was wrong with him, and it was only today that he had found out about the demon inside of him.

Hinata, seeing how awkward she made the boy asked something else, "well, I hope it doesn't hurt," she smiled at him reassuringly, trying to soothe the boy.

Temari nodded, she didn't want her little brother to go through anymore pain.

"If I have to go through pain, just to remove this demon," Gaara started speaking, his arms clutching on to his teddy bear tightly, "I would go through any pain, it wouldn't matter, I can deal with the pain just to get this removed."

'But that would kill you,' Naruto thought sadly as he looked at the boy Gaara, remembering how peaceful he looked once the demon had been taken out of his body once…the day he had died and risen again.

"Pain Gaara, is something you don't have to go through alone, the both of you," the group turned to Naruto, surprised at what he was saying. Naruto paid them no heed, instead, he stared at Gaara and Ami mean fullywithhis eyes soft as a sad reassuring smile appeared on his face. Ami and Gaara stared back at him, their eyes giving him their full attention, "You've gone through enough, the both of you. In your hearts, there will always be that pain, the pain of the past, pain of loneliness, and pain of sadness," he grinned, "I'll be your friend through it all, you won't have to go through it alone. Friends and family," he looked at Temari and Kankurou who nodded to him before turning back to Gaara and Ami, "will help ease the pain and in time, you'll realize that you're surrounded with people who would die for you and would grow sad if they see you in pain."

Naruto stared at the both of them, "so, friends?" Naruto smiled warmly as he let the question sink in.

Ami looked at Gaara, she smiled before turning back to Naruto, "you've help me a lot Naruto and you've given me a family…I've already considered you one of my best friends."

"And I do you," Naruto answered back. She nodded before they both turned to Gaara, he seemed to be in thought.

Gaara reflected on the past, what his uncle had said. The wound of the heart can be healed with love, is this what he was meant, was it friends? The blonde haired boy, Naruto, he seemed to understand him; it was like he knew him before.

Gaara stared at Naruto, their eyes never turning away as Gaara tried to see if he truly meant it. It was there, he found the same eyes that stared at him in his reflection, the same loneliness and sadness, and it was there, he knew, Naruto meant it.

"I would like that, Naruto," Gaara smiled, "I accept."

Naruto nodded, "cool," he chuckled in excitement, "there is a lot of stuff we could do at the village, just wait, I'll show you, alright?"

Gaara nodded a little enthusiastically as Temari and Kankurou had a small smile of their own from watching their brother act like…a little brother.

"So your name is Naruto, right?" Temari asked, staring at the other bright blonde boy.

Naruto nodded, staring back at her, being polite.

"So that friendships gig, is it only eligible to Gaara?" she said with a flirty smirk.

Naruto let out a toothy grin, "of course not," he winked as Temari looked at him in surprise, "it also extends to pretty girls."

Temari blinked at first, surprised at what he had just said before giggling, and returning to her meal, 'this might be interesting,' she thought, glancing at the boy again.

Sasuke quirked his lips, something about Naruto felt off, this whole attitude, it was different than what he remembered, he looked at Hinata, and by the looks of it, Hinata agreed.

"Naruto," Hinata said, her face neutral as Naruto looked at her, his face was neutral as well, "may I speak with you for a moment."

"Of course," Naruto spoke again. He stood up, bowing slightly, "excuse us," he said politely as Hinata stared in surprise at his politeness as she did the same thing.

Naruto waited until Hinata lead the way, he followed closely behind.

"Are they alright?" Temari asked, a bit concerned at her news friends she made.

Ami looked thoughtful for a moment, "they are like that, especially in the academy. I'm sure it's fine."

"Do they like each other?"

Sasuke scoffed in the background as group stared at him. He shook his head; even he knew how much Hinata hated Naruto but he didn't really care, all of this was kind of boring to him.

Sasuke noticed they were staring at him so he just shrugged and continued to eat his meal as if he did nothing. Temari looked back at Ami, her hand covering the side of her mouth as she whispered across the table to her, "is 'he' always like that?"

Ami nodded in response


	7. S1: Realization

Ch 7

Enjoy

The hallway, a place that connects rooms, that connects a home; essentially, hallways are the veins, the passage way that bring together rooms, functions, and so on. Currently, Naruto stood with Hinata in the hallway, both staring at each other with stoic faces; Hinata started.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of suspicion while narrowing her eyes at him.

Naruto raised a brow, "I am making friends, last I check, that wasn't bad."

"And last I checked Naruto," Hinata countered, her eyes distrusting, "you tend to use people for your own gains."

Naruto started growing upset, wondering why she hated him so much, he couldn't think of any reason, "Listen, I am trying to change, I mean what I said to Gaara, I want to be his friend."

"That's the other thing I wanted to ask you about," Hinata started again, folding her arms, "how would you know what those two are going through, who are you to say such a thing?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, staring down at the floor before breathing in and out, he looked back at her, "has it ever occurred to you that I might know what they are going through," he liked Hinata, she was a possible love in his other life, but this new one, he wondered what her problem was, 'she doesn't trust you Naruto, thinks you're up to something,' Naruto repeatedly told himself in thought as Hinata looked as if she didn't believe him.

"How would you know?" she asked again, still not convinced.

Naruto turned his head away, muttering low, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you, Hime…" _(Hime- Princess)_

"What was that?" Hinata leaned close, she didn't hear because of his low tone of voice. Naruto looked back at her, his face masking his disappointment.

"I said, I don't need to tell you," he started walking away but turned his head to look back at Hinata, "I know you care about Ami," he smiled a sad smile while trying to be reassuring, " I won't hurt her, I promise," he meant every word before turning back and leaving, albeit, a bit slowly.

Hinata quirked her lips, a part of her felt bad for what she had done but she needed to know. Hinata sighed before leaving after Naruto; once upon a time, she might have had a crush on the boy but those days were gone, she believed him once but, "people don't just change in a day Naruto…they don't," she spoke more to herself before following after him.

In the adult side of the table, Minato noticed Naruto walk out of the hallway, the boy's face was etched in sadness as he made his way towards the kids' side; soon after, he spotted the Hyuuga daughter, Hinata was it?

"You noticed it too right?" Hiashi asked, watching as they returned to their seats, it seemed a bit quiet at the kid's side now.

"I didn't notice they were gone," Minato answered back.

Hiashi shook his head, "and you are our so called leader…"

Hiashi twitched an eye, hiding his pain as he almost dropped his chopsticks.

"Be nice Hiashi dear," the woman sitting to his right spoke out, smiling back at Minato, "I do wonder what my daughter and your son seem to have talked about.

Hiashi quirked his lips in irritation, 'did you have to kick me?' he thought, staring at his wife as she looked back at him, her eyes glinting off her answer, 'yes.'

Kushina giggled, "Well Nukumi, did you know that Naruto used to have the biggest crush on your daughter?"

"Does he still?" Nukumi asked, looking back at her in interest. Kushina slightly shrugged, "I'm not sure now, he seems like he might like someone else," Kushina slightly glanced at Ami who was eating silently; the group noticed.

"It doesn't matter now," Minato waved it off, grinning, "We've all been there, at that age."

Kushina had a grin of her own, "didn't we meet around that age?"

Minato quirked his lips along with Hiashi as they both glanced back at the kid's side.

"Love can be found even in the most stubborn of hearts," Nukumi smiled knowingly, glancing at an alarmed Hiashi before turning to the Kazekage, "Do you go through these things with your daughter?"

A sad look appeared on his face, the Kazekage shook his head, "no, with Gaara's, "condition," most people tend to keep away from my children, I fear the isolation might affect how my children might react to others."

"I'm sure they will be alright," Kushina said, smiling as she watched the young Hanabi and Kyoto let out a small giggle from a whispered conversation, "your children, they have each other now, I know they will support each other all they need is a father who will help them," she stared at the Kazekage who looked at her in surprise; he looked down, a bit ashamed but soon hardened his eyes.

"Yes," the Kazekage spoke out, smiling a hopeful smile, "Yes, you're right, Gaara needs a family."

Kushina nodded; she could tell what kind of life the boy Gaara had but she rather not ruin any relationships the Sand has with Leaf if she reprimanded the Sand's leader.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Mikoto inquired curiously.

"I was planning on leaving after the sealing process..."

"No, you should stay," Minato protested in a friendly way, "at least, stay as Sand's overseer for the Cloud peace treaty this Friday; it will show how our villages are finally settling down with peace."

"And I am sure Hiashi here," Nukumi added, tilting her head at her husband, "would agree to extend our invitation to our daughter's birthday celebration this Saturday to you and your family; it would be great for Gaara to make more friends."

'Well she got you there,' the Kazekage chuckled, thinking of his family, 'I guess I can start to make it up to them with this,' "alright, we'll leave in…"he waved his hand in the air, "some date I'm sure I'll think when."

Minato laughed, raising his glass in the air, "now that's the spirit."

Mikoto turned to Nukumi and Kushina, "so how are these two," she looked at the two young girls, "doing at school?" The wives started chatting as the Husbands, Kazekage, and Itachi moved to different matters.

"This Friday for the peace treaty," Fugaku started speaking, catching the men's attention, "I just remembered but the Raikage is sending a representative to sign the treaty in his place. It seems he is busy with something important in his village."

"More important than signing a peace contract," Hiashi couldn't believe the Raikage, "what is more important than ending a war between villages?"

Fugaku shrugged, "I wonder the same thing."

Minato waved a calming hand in the air, "hey, he probably sustained more damage to his village than we thought, who knows?"

"Interesting enough but I've heard rumors," the Kazekage added his opinion, his mind in thought, "that there was a demon attack on the Cloud village, but then again, it is only rumors."

"That is interesting," Minato nodded his head, "I've never heard of that."

"So now," Fugaku went back to the main topic, "Once the treaty is signed, the elder councilors want to throw a parade," Fugaku spoke in annoyance, he wasn't fond with those, "what do you think?"

Minato nodded, "I believe those two have the right idea, I agree with the parade."

Fugaku sighed, "Then we have to draw up how we will do this."

"We can discuss this once the emissary enters the village," Hiashi interrupted, gaining the attention, "but we should decide now…" he stared at Minato and Fugaku seriously, "who will represent us at the Sand village."

Minato let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, "ah, Hiashi, do we have to decide this now."

"I do agree," Fugaku nodded, looking at Hiashi, "choosing an emissary to represent us requires thought; their actions will reflect the Leaf village."

'And an Uchiha or a Hyuuga emissary will no doubt boost the reputation of a clan,' Minato thought in slight annoyance, the clan rivalry can still be found.

The Kazekage just grinned, taking a sip from his drink as he listened to the conversation, he wasn't use to this kind of planning, it was always strict and to the point never over a dinner table.

"I nominate Hizashi Hyuuga, his past records are impressive and I trust his judgment, he will do Leaf proud." Hiashi outright suggested.

"That maybe, but his past might cloud his judgment," Fugaku countered while staring at Hiashi who stared right back, "What we need is some one young and professional. No offence to the Kazekage or the Hyuugas but Hizashi has fought in the past war against Sand; maybe his opinion might be biased and already influenced because of it," Fugaku glanced at Itachi, "that is why I elect my son, Itachi. His records are most impressive for his age, he is part of the new generation and if we are to start this new alliance then we should start fresh, Itachi is the perfect choice."

Itachi quietly sat, eating his meal as if the conversation wasn't going on. He just tended to wait for the adults to finish doing whatever.

"But is he experienced," Hiashi challenged, his eyes slightly narrowing, "Hizashi knows what can cloud his judgment, his past experiences with the Sand might be beneficial with deciding what to do if a situation calls for it."

"And yet who is to say that someone in the Sand village might remember him," Fugaku met his challenge, his eyes slightly narrowing as well, "it could add tension to this whole alliance."

Minato started to get a headache, he found it annoying when the two always go at it, 'I was going to send Kakashi but then again—Rin might get mad at me,' Minato thought before raising his hand in the air, silencing the two, "Listen, both of you have good points but I've decided."

Hiashi and Fugaku listened, waiting for his answer; Minato looked at the two of them before speaking, "and I've decided to send…someone else," before they could argue, Minato said, "if both of you are going to act like this every time I have to send a ninja out, I'd rather make the decision myself."

Again, they were about to protest but quieted down once more as Minato spoke out again, a bit louder, "I'm Hokage, my word, my law, it's decided," Minato nodded his head, happy with the perks of being a Hokage.

Hiashi and Fugaku grumbled in their seats as the Kazekage chuckled.

Kushina, Mikoto, and Nukumi giggled at their husbands.

"Look at them argue like little boys," Kushina said with amusement flickering in her eyes as the two woman agreed.

"I guess age isn't really important in politics," Nukumi shook her head as Mikoto agreed.

"Well then ladies," Minato addressed them, opening his arms wide in the table as if giving them the table, "how would you solve it?" Fugaku, Hiashi, and the Kazekage watched as the ladies whispered to each other, Mikoto glanced briefly at Itachi before whispering back to the group.

"We agreed that," Mikoto said, "we want to hear what Itachi has to say."

Itachi blinked, a bit surprised at their decision. His chopstick was holding a piece of meat as he calmly let go and turned to face them, he spoke, "I agree that experience matters, also that with a new alliance we need to start fresh, but I agree with the Hokage, that he is the one who should make it, not us," they looked at him questionably, Itachi continued, "we need to send someone with a good back record and someone we all can agree on. Their titles, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and so on, shouldn't be the only thing that influences our decision but the ninja him or herself that is important."

It was quiet for a moment as Itachi retook the meat with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth, eating it while waiting for the others.

Mikoto smiled as she stared at Itachi before looking at the others, "and there you have it."

Hiashi, Fugaku, and Minato didn't answer, they just followed Itachi and continued to eat their meal; the Kazekage inwardly held back his laughter, all this was amusing, something he would never find in the Sand village.

…**Naruto** felt uncomfortable as he glanced at Hinata briefly every now and then before chatting with the others; he wondered if he and Hinata would ever speak like they did in his world, they were good friends at least, they were.

Dinner passed by, topics ranging from mostly the differences between villages, schools, and what not before Fugaku announced that they were leaving.

"But desert is about to be served," Nukumi said as Fugaku refused politely.

"I have to start planning how many guards we need for the signing and where it should take place since I am in charge of that," Fugaku slightly bowed to each of them as his family rose from their seats and followed, "I am grateful for dinner but really, I have a lot of work to plan for."

They bade them a fare well before finally leaving, a Hyuuga guard escorting them out.

Minato twitched, remembering something, "oh yeah," he placed his fist in his palm; "I was suppose to speak to you about the sealing process, where it will be held and what I would need."

Hiashi nodded before standing up and addressing the others, "Please excuse us but make your-selves at home," he glanced at Minato and the Kazekage as they nodded before standing up and leaving the dining room.

"So, I guess we should go to the living room," Nukumi said, wiping her daughter Hanabi's mouth.

"But what about the desert?" Kushina asked as Nukumi waved it off.

"Don't worry, they'll just serve us at the living room," they stood up and told the kids.

Hinata smiled, turning to Temari and Ami, "follow me, I'll show you my room."

Ami turned back at Naruto and Gaara as Naruto nodded and turned to Gaara, "hey, let me introduce you and Kankurou to my family."

Naruto calmly led Gaara and Kankurou to the living room as Hinata led the other two elsewhere.

…M**inutes later…**

**It** was dark at the Uchiha district, silence, perpetual silence as nothing moved, nothing stirred.

"You would have thought the fabled Uchihas would put up a tougher fight," his slithering voice resounded from behind his mask as he leaned against the wall of a house; his long hair lay over his shoulder.

"We are still missing the clan head and his family," his partner's deep voice answered back, a bit disappointed as well as he appeared from inside the house; he was wearing a hood connected to a black robe that hid his body. Both Nins wore black masks with red clouds portrayed on them, their eyes through the eyeholes where hidden as they waited for the last remaining members of the Uchiha clan.

'Has my clan become so weak in this village,' the hooded ninja asked himself as he waited with his snake partner.

"We would have gotten them all if your info was more accurate," the ninja with long hair said in annoyance as his partner chuckled.

"I see patience is something you lack," the long haired ninja twitched an eye underneath his mask as the hooded figured straightened up, "wait here and deal with them if you think yourself so powerful," the hooded ninja disappeared in the dark as the long haired ninja stood in the path.

"Lucky we are partners or I would have killed you by now." He disappeared into the dark as well.

**...Sasuke...**

"Well that went well," Mikoto said as she walked next to Fugaku; Sasuke and Itachi walking from behind.

"Yes, it seems we have a busy week ahead of us," was Fugaku's reply.

"So how was it Sasuke," Itachi asked as he faced his younger brother.

Sasuke had a thoughtful look, replaying the conversations on the table and the new info he had heard about demons.

"It was, interesting," Sasuke answered truthfully as Itachi gave an enquiring look.

"Oh, how so?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess, I have a lot of things to think about now."

At first, Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke, wondering if his brother would continue, he didn't; Itachi turned away, leaving his brother to his own thoughts.

The group walked together towards the dark path, further down, Itachi started to get a bad feeling.

"Father," Itachi said.

Fugaku nodded, "it's quiet and why is it so dark?"They entered the Uchiha district but noticed how things felt off, something was wrong.

Itachi tensed as he felt it, he grabbed Sasuke, jumping into the air as Fugaku grabbed Mikoto, both dodging the hail of kunais.

"Hmp, that move worked on the first couple of Uchihas," a figure spoke out from the darkness as the group tensed.

"Uchihas? What did you do!?" Fugaku barked out in anger, 'what's going on?' he thought in panic and in worry about his clan.

Fugaku and Itachi stood in protection stance around their family, their sharingan eyes activated as the figure chuckled and reappeared from the dark.

"I'm just on cleaning duty," he rushed forward, kunai in hand as Itachi moved to meet him.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke watched as Itachi engaged the intruder, Fugaku turned to his wife and child.

"Go," he ordered, giving them a push, "get help, now!"

Mikoto looked at his husband's eyes, the worry and seriousness that shone before looking at her eldest son Itachi who stalled the enemy ninja; she nodded, grabbing a shocked Sasuke and rushing out.

Fugaku turned back to the scene but stopped as he felt the other presence, it went past him, heading towards Mikoto as Fugaku leaped on after it.

"Mikoto, watch out!" Fugaku yelled out, moving as fast as he could as Mikoto turned around.

Itachi exchanged grips with the enemy ninja, both trying to overpower the other but he turned around in worry once he heard his father's yell.

"Your fight is with me," the ninja hissed out before kneeing the boy in the gut.

Itachi glared back in anger, "you will see the true power of the Uchiha clan," his eyes spun as he countered, throwing a chakra enhanced punch.

The ninja smirked underneath his mask before calmly tilting his head back.

The move took the enemy by surprise as it struck the ninja in the face, sending him slamming to the ground.

'But how, I dodged it,' the ninja was shocked as he widened his yellow eyes behind his mask as Itachi continued disappearing in the dark, blending with the shadows.

The ninja stood up, looking around the area before he started performing a technique, his hands forming seals as fast as he could.

Before he could finish it, a voice spoke out from the dark, "Dragon fire technique."

The ninja, again, watched in surprise as fire erupted from the dark, forming a shape of a dragon's head, revealing Itachi's position, 'he copied my technique!?' the ninja thought alarmed before he covered his eyes as a large stream of fire smacked him from the front.

Itachi watched the attack connected but waited as a kunai stabbed him from the back.

"That is interesting, I should have snatched one of these Uchihas when I had a chance," the nin appeared from behind, speaking a bit disappointed as Itachi twitched and disappeared in a burst of Ravens.

"Genjutsu?" the ninja was in shock before a voice spoke behind him.

"You will die by my hands, I promise you," Itachi struck him, sending him smashing into a building.

"You fool," Itachi turned to the source of the voice before widening his eyes as another figure appeared, lifting his father by the scruff of his robe; his father had a kunai protruding from his side and by the looks of it, he was in intense pain, "don't trust your eyes, he is using a genjutsu on you," he threw his father to the side as he let out a moan.

Itachi clenched his fists in anger, "who are you, why are you here!?" he demanded.

The figure stopped, staring at the young Uchiha nin, "nothing you would need to know," he moved, faster than what Itachi could keep track off before he too, was sent skidding across the ground.

The cloaked ninja appeared near the building where his partner seemed to have fallen, "Get up, the two others escaped, we need to finish these two before others arrive."

The snake ninja slowly stood up as the shattered wood slid off of his body, he placed his hand on the broken wall as another hand was covering his face.

"Your mask," the cloaked ninja stated before sighing, "leave now, I'll finish this, you risk compromising yourself."

Thefallen ninja, his yellow slit eye from part of the broken mask glared at his partner before turning to the boy Itachi who was slowly and painfully lifting himself up from the ground. 'Dammit,' the pale ninja thought before rising up, 'his eyes, I should have…'

"Leave, now," his partner ordered again as the nijan glared back.

"Don't tell me what to do…" the ninja soon found himself gasping for breath as his partner lifted him up by his neck, "I've waited long enough for this day, I will not risk it being ruined by the likes of you, Orochimaru," the ninja spoke in a deadly whisper.

Orochimaru glared back at the cloaked ninja, surprised he who knew who he was, his arms grabbing at his partner's one arm that held him by the neck; it was then he saw one of his eyes, it was red with three dots spinning around the center pupil, 'he has the sharingan, the bastard,' Orochimaru gritted his teeth before his whole appearance melted off into mud.

The cloaked ninja shook his hand, shaking off the mud, "annoying snake," he muttered before looking at the boy Itachi who glared at him and stood in stance, the boy's father by his side, clutching on to his stab wound as he pulled out the kunai.

"So let's get this over with," he disappeared again.

**...Scene Change...**

…**Naruto** smiled as he watched Gaara interact with his little sister, and the look at Kankurou's face showed that he enjoyed it as well.

It started out with a simple statement, "Why do you have my hair?" Kyoto had asked a surprised Gaara as she patted her top hair indicating the matching colors. From there, things became interesting, Gaara smiled more, trying to please both Kyoto and Hanabi before Kankurou joined in.

Kushina watched from the couch, enjoying the scene as Kankurou pulled out a small wooden puppet from his hands; maybe a training dummy as it soon came to life. Naruto saw the feint chakra strings attached to the doll as it started moving and walking around as if it was new to life.

Gaara seemed interested as well, staring with those wide curious eyes along with Hanabi and Kyoto who now held on to Gaara's stuff bear, which probably fueled Kankurou even more as he brought out another small doll and begun to act out a play with the dolls, speaking in high and low voices for the wooden characters.

Naruto saw enough, happy before leaving and exploring the house, maybe check up on the girls. It didn't take him long, he knew the layout of the manor, he knew it all too well as he turned around a corner, went up the flight of stairs and silently stood next to the doorway as voices escaped from the room.

"You have a nice room Hinata," Ami's pleasant voice said as she peered at the pictures on her desk.

Hinata thanked the girl as Temari laid on the bed.

"This village is way different than our own," Temari spoke out, a bit impressed as Hinata smiled, sitting next to her, "I mean, things are just more, I dun no, lively."

"Why, how is it in the Sand village?" Hinata asked as Temari sat up and faced her.

Temari looked thoughtful before speaking out, "it's…Sandy."

Ami and Hinata both blinked at first before giggling, along with Temari before a sad look appeared on Temari's young face.

"But seriously, it has been hard on our village, people aren't as happy as they use to be but they are loyal," Temari closed her eyes, "because of their loyalty, they still stay in the village even though a few leave. It's because of these people; my father finally asked for help…we are a kind of proud people."

Hinata nodded sympathetically, "my mother once told me, people can have their pride, it helps them with their goals and values, but too much pride, especially when it hinders others, a person needs to know when to," she patted her chest, "suck up their pride and ask for help," Hinata smiled, she knew her mother was referring to her father Hiashi but it still applied.

Temari smirked, "yup, you have a smart mom."

They giggled again as Ami continued to stare at the pictures, each one of Hinata with a family member, one with her sister, another with her mother, father, and sister together, and others, even one with the boy she saw earlier,(was that Neji?), and an older looking man who looked like Hinata's father with a woman beside him. A sad sense of longing ached in Ami's heart as she remembered her only picture that reminded her of her own, the only part of knowledge she had left of her family.

"Ami," came Hinata's soft voice as she turned to face her.

Temari and Hinata watched as the girl looked at the pictures, already, Temari knew she was an orphan as a sense of sadness filled her…and not only that, but she was the demon container of this village, that really must have been hard on her.

"Oh, sorry," Ami looked down apologizing as Hinata and Temari grew sadder, "I was just looking at your pictures."

"Ami, it's ok," Hinata said, patting at a place in her bed for her, Temari scooted to the side, smiling at Ami.

Ami nodded as she made her way into the bed, "Ami, I have been meaning to ask you," Hinata looked unsure before swallowing and speaking out, "but where do you stay at?"Hinata had a feeling; she knew about that apartment, she knew it too well.

Ami looked a bit embarrassed as Hinata looked at her in surprise, tilting her head to the side, wondering what Ami was thinking.

"I-I," Ami's cheeks were tinted pink, "I stay with…Naruto."

Hinata froze up, her mouth slightly opened as Temari looked at the girl curiously, "Naruto, the Hokage's son, you live with them?"

Ami nodded, "j-just recently, I moved in."

Temari looked a bit disappointed, "so you two are you guys like …together?"

Ami turned even redder, shaking her head as Hinata seemed to snap out of it and Temari nodded her head, maybe a bit relieved?

"Tell me how it happened," Hinata said, her eyes staring at Ami along with Temari as Ami went to tell the story of the whole scene.

Naruto continued to lean against the wall as he listened to the conversation from the door way, he nearly jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to face a woman who he figured was Hinata's mother as one of her eyebrows was lifted up and she gave him an amused look.

"It isn't nice to listen on other girl's conversations," she led the boy near the steps before stopping.

Naruto turned to look at the woman he was meeting for the first time, and he could tell that she was a strong willed woman, maybe, when she died; it affected Hiashi and Hinata more than he thought it did.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, looking away as Nukumi stared at the boy, "I was just worried."

Nukumi peered at the boy, curious, "why would that be?"

Naruto stared up at her, meeting her eyes, "listen, I know what Hinata says about me, I know she hates me; I just don't know why she hates me so much," he said the last part with real curiosity as he looked back down on the floor.

Nukumi blinked, staring at the sad boy as her motherly instincts took in, she crouched, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder, "listen, she is my daughter, and I will always believe her," she placed a hand under the boy's chin, lifting his head up so she could meet his eyes that stared up at her, wide and curious, "if you really mean what you say, then you two will need to work it out, talk to her."

"But I tried," Naruto argued back.

Nukumi shook her head, "try harder, she can be stubborn," Nukumi let out a soft laugh as Naruto grinned, "I am sure she got that from her father and, from me," she smiled at Naruto who nodded, "we are stubborn people, so you would have to try harder," Nukumi stood up again, signaling to Naruto to follow, "but listening in on their conversation, I think she would be even angrier with you if she found out," Nukumi winked at Naruto who sighed as they both walked down the stairs.

Naruto briefly glanced back at the door as he made his way downstairs, whatever they talked about, he wouldn't hear it now.

"Aw, I think that was sweet," Temari said as Ami finished her story.

"Yes, the Hokage is a kind person," Hinata smiled at Ami, "I am happy for you."

Ami nodded in thanks as Temari had that curious look again, "so, you live with Naruto now," Ami blushed again at the enquiring tone of Temari's voice, "is there anything going on between you two?"

Hinata sighed, looking away while rolling her eyes as Ami shook her head, red faced.

"Don't tell me you're starting to like him Temari," Hinata said her voice a bit sick as Temari shrugged.

"Well, he is kind, and a bit charming I guess," Temari thought at the dinner table, "the Uchiha, he was cute too but then again, he didn't really say much, plus, he has this whole weird vibe around him."

"I'm not talking about this," Hinata got off the bed, she was already used to these kinds of chat because of Ino and Sakura, she didn't need to hear another one like it again; she headed towards her drawer.

Temari smiled sadly, "sorry, I don't get to do this much back at Suna."

Hinata stopped before turning back to Temari, "don't you also go to the Academy as well?"

Temari smiled sadly at her, "yeah, but you know with Gaara and all, plus, as the Kazekage's daughter, I don't have much friends or crushes, can't afford to."

Hinata nodded sympathetically as Temari changed the subject, "so anyways, why do you hate this Naruto so much?"

Hinata glanced at Ami who also stared at Hinata, wondering the same thing as Hinata shook her head, "I-I don't want to talk about it," the tone of her voice indicated to drop the subject as they complied, but they still wondered.

"So," Temari started to speak, changing the subject, "how is…"

Temari stopped and turned her head with the other two to the door as they heard yelling from downstairs, they looked at each other before running out the door.

Kushina and Nukumi helped a pale looking Mikoto who had a bleeding wound from her side; she was speaking out to them as they helped her.

"You have to help, they killed them!" Mikoto gasped out as Kushina examined her wound, Nukumi tried to soothe the woman.

Kankurou took the initiative and led Gaara along with the two girls to the other room, he looked worried as well.

"Please, help them," tears streamed down her eyes as Nukumi nodded and yelled for the others.

Hinata, Temari, and Ami came rushing from the corners, eyes widening as they spotted Mikoto.

"Mom, what happened?" Hinata spoke out, concerned as Nukumi shook her head.

"Hinata, get your father now," Nukumi ordered as Hinata nodded, understanding how serious the situation was and went running out of the room.

Kushina turned to the other two, "quickly, go to the kitchen and get me towels and a bowl of warm water, and if you can, get one of the servants."

Ami and Temari nodded, both leaving as they went to fulfill her orders.

Kushina spoke as calming as she can, trying to calm the woman who was pale as can be, "we've told the guard who brought you in, he is getting help for the Uchiha manor but please, what happened?"

Nukumi and Kushina both listened as Mikoto started to explain, both of them widening their eyes and gasping out as Mikoto finished her story, it was then three figures appeared in the room, seriousness was etched in their faces as Hinata came running from behind.

"Mikoto," Minato spoke out in worry, Hiashi and the Kazekage close behind, "what happened."

Kushina made Mikoto rest as she retold what happened as the men stared at her, their eyes growing wide.

"We informed the guard to call for help, but you must go there, now!" Nukumi spoke, her voice grave as Minato nodded and turned to Hiashi and the Kazekage.

"Let's go," Hiashi said as the Kazekage agreed, wishing to aide them.

Minato cursed that he didn't bring his three pronged kunai but he will have to settle with his flash steps, not as fast and doesn't cover as much ground but it was enough.

"Where's Sasuke," Hinata asked as she noticed the boy was missing.

Mikoto sat up alarmed, "he's not here, he was right behind me, he was suppose to be here!" Mikoto started bursting out in tears once again as Kushina tried to calm her.

"He must have gone back," Nukumi supplied, "I saw him enter but after we set Mikoto down, he must have left."

Minato nodded gravely before turning to the door with Hiashi and the Kazekage in tow.

Nukumi widened her eyes as she remembered something, "Naruto," she looked around, wondering where the boy that she was with a few minutes ago was, "Where's Naruto?"

Kushina and Minato paused, both turned to Nukumi, "what, what do you mean," they both looked around as Nukumi spoke out alarmed, "he must have noticed when Sasuke left, he must have gone after Sasuke!"

Minato looked at Kushina in alarm as all around him, the group felt the tingling of chakra before a yellow like energy field engulfed Minato and he disappeared in a flash, Hiashi and the Kazekage nodded before rushing out of the room.

Ami and Temari came back, holding towels, the servant holding the large bowl of water as they helped treat a crying Mikoto, "I should have watched Sasuke, he should be here with me," she cried out, afraid of losing him too as Kushina tried to comfort her as she can, she too was worried, worried for Fugaku, for Mikoto's family, and especially, for her son Naruto, 'Naruto, why would you leave?' she asked herself, hoping they were alright.

**...Naruto and Sasuke...**

…**Naruto** dashed along with Sasuke as they neared the district. Earlier, he was shocked at what had happened, the Uchiha massacre, but how, they didn't have Itachi, the plans weren't supposed to happen.

He tried to stop Sasuke but the boy struggled; he was worried for his brother and his father, and from what Sasuke said, watching his father have a kunai plunged inside of him, Naruto couldn't stop Sasuke, so he opted to go with him.

They both ran as fast as they could, each unconsciously pumping chakra into their legs but soon they had to stop as Naruto felt the air tingle for not even a second before someone just blinked in front of them, halting their movement.

"You two, stop now," His voice was firm as he stared at both of them, part of his features appeared relieved as another appeared angry, "this is too dangerous, head back now or else, and Naruto, I need to speak to you after this," Minato turned around again, "I mean it, every second I stall is another second of their lives, go back now!" it was a direct order as all around him, chakra gathered again and he disappeared in a bright flash.

Naruto stared as his Father disappeared, the flash, his father used it differently, but of course, he was the one who invented it.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke who started running again, "I am not turning back Naruto," Sasuke stared at him, his face meaning it as Naruto nodded, replying, "me too, we're both in this together."

Sasuke nodded, an emotion flickering in his eyes as they both started running off again, Naruto, not wanting to waste time, grabbed hold of Sasuke, "just don't get dizzy," Naruto lifted Sasuke up, despite his protests before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**...Uchiha District...**

…**Itachi **coughed up blood as he slammed against the wall, his father already on the edge of passing out as blood leaked out from their wounds. The ninja they were facing, his fighting style, it was unreal.

Itachi stood up again; he was starting to get the hang of the enemy's movements. The ninja, somehow, their attacks would always miss as if their enemy set up some kind of genjutsu. Not only that, but his speed, one moment he was there then the next, he moved as if he was part of the dark, just moving out. Itachi, he dodged the lethal attacks and changed the targeted areas, away from the serious organs.

He was getting use to this movement style. Before the ninja appeared around him, there was a slight tingling in the air, like a forewarning before he struck, but, he had to move fast or else the attack would connect, most likely killing him.

Itachi held on to his bleeding chest as he panted, one eye closed as his other sharingan eye glared at the enemy who disappeared again.

Itachi felt it, the tingle and he knew he only had a little time before…

"It's over," the shadowy figure held a kunai over Itachi's throat.

He was too late, his reaction, he didn't move in time. 'I'm sorry, Father, Sasuke, mother," Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing move, 'I couldn't save you, I wasn't strong enough.'

The ninja's arm slowly moved as time slowed down, Fugaku's facial expression was that in gloom as he held on to his wound, watching as his son was about to be murdered in cold blood right in front of him.

Fugaku blinked as the enemy ninja flew back, there, standing in his place was the Hokage, holding onto the kunai with his left hand as his right elbow stuck out, the one he struck the enemy with, behind Itachi.

The yellow flash, he didn't have that title for nothing, Fugaku tried to grin in hope as Itachi blinked his eyes open, one second he was about to die then another the Hokage appeared, saving his life.

"I'll handle the rest, go to Fugaku," Minato ordered as Itachi nodded, walking slowly to his father before checking Fugaku's wound.

"You," Minato spoke in a deadly voice towards the cloaked enemy who slowly started to get up, his hand checking the mask that looked to have a crack in the center, "you have been tried with crimes against the Leaf village, your sentence is," Minato disappeared in a blink of an eye as yellow energy field was left behind him; he appeared behind the ninja, holding the kunai against his neck, "death."

The ninja chuckled, "my, my, I didn't expect to face you so soon."

Minato pressed the kunai closer to the his neck, "who are you?"

In response, the he chuckled again, "it is surprising that it wasn't you who stopped the demon I sent you," his pupils moved to the corner of his eyes, a knowing grin was etched on his face behind his mask as Minato widened his eyes in shock, it was all he needed before disappearing and reappearing in front of the injured.

Minato glared at him, "step away," Minato stepped forward as the ninja tsked.

"I guess I have no choice," darkness appeared near the foot of the Hokage, keping him in place before it spread all over an alarmed Minato who couldn't see a thing, "I learned this from the first Hokage, amazing that I would use it on you," the ninja said in a whisper as Minato yelled out, disappearing in the dark.

"It won't last long but it will last long enough," he turned around, facing the two, Itachi and Fugaku, "now, shall we end this."

Itachi started to stand as the ninja kick him back against the wall, facing his kunai towards Itachi before raising his hand in the air in defense as he stopped a huge ball of fire, the flames sparked off the entire area as the ninja got a look at his attackers.

Sasuke stood there panting as Naruto had his hand out in a seal, "again Sasuke," Naruto called out as Sasuke nodded, his hands going through the seals before yelling out, "grand fireball technique," he blew a ball of fire as Naruto concentrated, the winds picking up around him before blowing onto the fireball, increasing it in size as the enemy lifted his hand up again, forming a chakra shield that took the impact.

"Get away from them!" Sasuke yelled out as the ninja smirked behind his mask, Naruto spotted the pitch black spot; he knew that imprisoning technique, his father must be trapped inside.

"Good, you're here," the ninja held out a kunai, pointing it towards Sasuke, "now I don't have to look for you."

"Sasuke, Naruto, run!" Itachi yelled out as they shook their heads.

"What brave little children," the ninja disappeared as Naruto reacted, pulling Sasuke with him as the ninja appeared and sliced where Sasuke was at.

The mask invader looked at the blonde boy in surprise, that reaction time…the boy was either lucky or very skilled. He stared at the blonde boy as he pointed his kunai at them again, "your stronger then you look," he spoke to the boys who glared at him, Naruto standing in front of Sasuke.

'What am I going to do,' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the ninja he knew was Madara. He spotted the pitch black spot again before a plan formed in his mind, "Listen," he whispered to Sasuke as Madara made his way towards him, "that black spot, I think my father is trapped inside, the only way to free him is to weaken the chakra the ninja has control over it."

"But how are we going to do that," Sasuke whispered back as they both took a step back, away from the ninja who approached them.

"Your technique, try it again," Naruto instructed to Sasuke's doubts.

"But he'll just block it." Sasuke argued back as Naruto grew irritated, "it's better than nothing, now do it!"

Sasuke, scared to death but knew his family was in danger, he needed to stop this man; he hardened his will, starting the jutsu once more.

Madara stared in amusement as he watched the little nins try that attack again, he had little time now, the Hokage was stronger than he thought, the dark prison was stopping him from using that blasted flash technique but it was draining him of his chakra and fast, but he can humor the boys, just a little bit more.

"Grand fireball technique," Sasuke blew again as Madara lifted a hand up, this time, Naruto formed different hand seals before blowing out again, the wind was twisting and turning in his beckoning as the fire seemed to come alive, swerving and changing into a serpent-like shape, making its way to Madara as Naruto continued to control the wind, increasing the fire as it pounded on Madara's shield.

Madara placed both hands together, stopping the technique as he gritted his teeth in shock. The technique, it wasn't letting up anytime soon, just how much chakra did these boys have?

Behind the attack, Naruto had his hand up, facing them towards Madara as the winds howled around him, he gritted his teeth, releasing a few seals from the chakra seal he made to hold his extra chakra; he turned to a panting Sasuke who seemed worn out, "go, help them," he was already having a hard enough time controlling the attack, if he messed up, it would backfire on them.

Sasuke nodded, staring back at Naruto with something to amazement before running to his injured family.

"No, I have no time for this," Madara called out before altering the chakra attack and letting it fly pass him before disappearing again.

Naruto changed the pathway of the twchnique, facing it towards him before he was sent flying off, skidding on the ground as Madara appeared, his fist out from punching the boy, 'yes, he is stronger then he looks,' Madara thought to himself before widening his eyes as the jutsu from before came shooting towards him, he placed both arms up, forming an X guard in front of him as the blast connected.

Sasuke, after checking on Itachi and his father, headed towards Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, stopping and crouching low at Naruto's body, he turned him around.

Naruto grinned, "How are they?" Naruto had a bruise above his eye on his forehead but Sasuke had to smile a little at Naruto's attitude, he acted as if nothing happened to him.

"Itachi is injured and my father passed out," Sasuke spoke in worry, "Father needs a medic."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke helped him up and they both headed back to the injured.

As the smoke cleared, the boys reached Itachi and Fugaku. Madara glared at them, his arms burnt as he walked towards them, "you will pay for that."

Naruto smirked, giving a rude gesture towards the ninja who narrowed his eyes more.

"I don't think so," Naruto spoke out, pointing at the pitch black area.

Madara realized he let the technique go from the attack.

The dark wall slowly fell as Minato stood, glaring at the ninja, "don't…touch," a bright ball spun wildly in one of his hands, "my…son," he dashed towards Madara in speeds Sasuke and Itachi couldn't keep up with before Madara followed, both leaping up in the air and moving away from them.

Two figures landed beside Sasuke and Naruto, both keeping track of the battle.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it as fast as we could," Hiashi apologized before moving to Fugaku, "we had to summon the others to get the medical ninjas, and the Kazekage, he didn't know the way here."

Hiashi checked each one of them as the Kazekage observed the battle; a building was destroyed by a ball of light in the Hokage's hand as a figure went flying through the buildings, destroying them.

"The fabled rasengan," the Kazekage spoke to himself, watching the battle, making sure no stray attack would come to harm them.

Itachi stood up, despite the protest of the others, he stood next to the Kazekage, his eyes trying to keep up with the speed, 'I was weak, I should have stopped him,' Itachi thought in anger as he clenched onto the kunai that stabbed his father, 'I should have…'

"You couldn't have stopped him," the Kazekage spoke, his eyes keeping track of their movements. Itachi faced him, his eyes in anger as the Kazekage continued, "If someone like the Hokage has to try hard just to stop someone like that, then how do you plan on defeating him?" Itachi looked down, his hand clenching the kunai somewhat released, "get stronger; that is all I have to say."

Itachi nodded, activating his sharingan once more and staring at the battle.

Madara ducked again, dodging the attack before flipping back, 'dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this,' he thought in anger as he noticed the presence of the two figures that arrived; he would have to end this now.

"Sorry child, but I'm not after you, not yet at least," Madara formed a seal as Minato shot forward.

"You're not escaping!" Minato yelled out.

Madara released as a blinding light struck; it lit the entire area, blinding Minato, the Kazekage, and the others as Itachi had to shut off his sharingan.

Naruto felt the chakra shift, as did Itachi as something appeared behind him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as Madara appeared kunai in both hands as he stabbed them forward, towards Fugaku and Sasuke.

Itachi immediately moved, turning around and holding back the cloaked ninja with the help of the Kazekage who noticed it a bit slower but reacted just as fast.

Itachi's hand holding the kunai rose as his other hand held the cloaked ninja back, the Kazekage helping by holding down the other arm as Itachi slammed the kunai against the ninja's chest, strait towards his heart.

The cloaked enemy stopped moving, he dropped both kunais as Itachi grabbed hold of him, pushing the kunai deeper as he stared at the masked ninja in pure hatred.

Then something odd happened as the ninja fell to the floor, he laughed, laughed out loud to the group as the others sensed the arrival of the Leaf allies who started helping the injured Fugaku and setting up the guard around the area, Minato appeared beside Itachi.

"You think you killed me," he let out a gurgled laugh as blood poured from his mouth, Itachi stared at the dying ninja as if he was insane, "be scared, knowing that one day, I will finish you and your family off," he coughed again as Hiashi covered both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes, "the mask enemy looked at Naruto, the others could tell he was smiling underneath that mask of his, "and you, you will die too," Hiashi tried to hide the boy Naruto's eyes but Naruto fought it and glared back at the ninja.

'I would like to see you try,' Naruto thought dangerously as it seemed the ninja understood what Naruto thought, he just let out another gurgle of laughter.

"Brave, aren't you," he spoke one last time before his body fell limp and stopped moving as Itachi turned him over, ripping the mask out of the face before widening his eyes in shock.

"I-it, it can't be," Itachi fell back, staring at the lifeless black eyes that stared into the night sky.

"S-Shisui!?" his friend, his only best friend he had made, dead by his hands, 'no, he was killing them, but why,' Itachi didn't take his eyes away from the body, his eyes started burning as Itachi stopped moving, his body shaking.

"He's going into shock!" one of the medical ninjas that arrived earlier yelled out, those who could help moved to Itachi, grabbing him as Itachi yelled out in pain and part of I was in hidden betrayal.

Naruto looked away; the dead body, Madara is still alive, out there, this wasn't his body, he was using that technique, the same technique Itachi used in his world when they fought, the same technique that took another person's life away, allowing the user to fight as if he was there, only, limited in chakra.

Naruto clenched his hand as time stopped for him; everything stopped moving for a second as Naruto looked around him. Sasuke, his eyes wet with tears, Itachi, the Leaf ninjas holding him down as he grabbed at his eyes, Fugaku, the medical ninjas trying to heal him the best they could, and his father, Minato, his face angry as he shouted out some orders.

And in the mist of all that was frozen, she appeared, like a goddess, her long red hair hung from her shoulder, red slit eyes stared all around her, pale white skin shone from the dark, and her elegant long white robe dragging on the ground. She looked around sadly at the frozen chaos, a picture of an angel in the mists of despair.

"Fate," Naruto breathed out in shock as she nodded sadly.

"Yes," she motioned all around her, "as you can see, some things don't change," Naruto grew angry as Fate continued, "this is the world I have thrown you into, you see now, Madara, he is more insane, more powerful than before."

Naruto nodded, clenching his hand as Fate looked at him sympathetically, "do not let your guard down, or else, your friends, your family," she pointed at his father as Naruto's eyes hardened, "they will perish."

"I won't let them down," Naruto raised a fist towards her, "I promise."

Fate nodded, she smiled; Naruto wasn't finish yet, "who is the other one, who else is from the other world?" Naruto demanded, tired of this, tired of war and death.

Fate just smiled knowingly at him, "Soon, real soon," she snapped her fingers as the bright light blinded him; he covered his eyes as the noise returned, he heard his father's voice and the medical ninjas who summoned a stretcher and lifted Fugaku into it before running out. Sasuke tried to follow but Hiashi held him back.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled out as Naruto turned to meet her.

Kushina appeared, hugging her son before spotting Sasuke and pulling him in as well.

"Don't run off like that," she hugged them both again before looking at Minato who nodded towards her and went off into the Uchiha district, along with the other Anbus.

"Sasuke," she spoke in disapproval as Sasuke didn't look up to face her, instead, he looked at his brother Itachi in worry. Itachi quieted, his eyes glazed over as the medical ninjas flashed a light at his pupils, another summoned another stretcher from a scroll, they prepared to lay Itachi down on it.

Kushina's eyes softened as she took both of them by their hands, "Mikoto has been worried; she was even more worried when you left Sasuke."

Sasuke looked ashamed, not meeting her look as he stared at the floor, eyes glazed over.

They walked in silence, Kushina in worry for the two boy's; what had just happened, she knew it would damage the both of them mentally, and she prayed to Lord Kami, hoping nothing bad happened to the both of them, "I hope they got the bastard," Kushina whispered as Naruto perked is ear and replied.

"He's dead," Kushina stared at Naruto in worry as Sasuke added, "They killed him," Sasuke shivered at the voice, what the enemy ninja said before dying.

'But he's not gone,' Naruto thought in gloom, what happened was real, he needed to stop wasting time, he needed to train harder and he needed to find the other one from his world. They continued to walk in silence, Kushina realizing this might have affected them a lot more than she thought.

…**Uchiha district…**

…**Minato **shivered as he remembered the voice, what he said to the two boys.

"Sensei," Kakashi spoke addressing Minato who turned to look at him.

"I got here as fast as I can," Kakashi looked around the scene, "what happened?"

Minato sighed, "I'll explain when I can but I need you to send out the hunter ninjas immediately, I want them to turn in any suspicious looking person they can find near this area, I know this enemy had an accomplice, he still might be around this area," Kakashi nodded before bowing and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The Kazekage appeared beside the Hokage, his eyes showing his sympathy as they both stood in silence.

"You heard him too, didn't you?" Minato asked as the Kazekage nodded.

"What do you think it means?"

The Kazekag thought for a moment before replying, "It sounded like a madman, trying to instill fear one last time before dying."

Minato nodded, he thought so too but it just didn't feel right, the demon he sent? What did the nin mean when he said that?

"_And he will come…with the power of demons…they will fall…villages will fall…and the world will spin into darkness…"_

Minato closed his eyes, the prophecy, the one Jiraiya spoke of; it appeared in his mind. 'No, this doesn't have to do with it,' he thought to himself, trying to calm down whatever feeling he had at the moment…which was fear.

"Lord Kami, something doesn't feel right about the future," Minato muttered out as the Kazekage placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, know that you have my help," Minato grinned along with the Kazekage as they stared back into the dark Uchiha district.

"Thanks," Minato said as the Kazekage nodded and offered to help, Hiashi appearing beside them, his eyes activated.

"I've already counted more than twenty bodies… and that is just on one side," Hiashi said in a hard voice as Minato and the Kazekage both closed their eyes, the Kazekage saying a quick prayer.

"Any survivors?" the Hokage asked hopefully but somehow, he knew already.

Hiashi continued to scan the area before shaking his head; Minato closed his eyes once again before signaling to the Anbu.

"Begin the body count," Minato started walking ahead as the Anbu nodded, "and for Lord Kami's sake, fix these lights."

…**Hyuuga Manor…**

Naruto remained quiet as he watched Mikoto embrace Sasuke, hugging him tightly while crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly and emotionlessly as Mikoto continued to sob.

Kushina watched the scene, her eyes sad before glancing at her son Naruto, with all that happened, she knew it was hard on all of them.

Kushina walked towards Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder as Naruto looked up to face her.

His quiet, observing stare seemed to have startled Kushina as Naruto nodded.

"It's ok," Naruto said, turning away from Kushina, "I'm fine," Kushina looked unsure as Naruto walked away, "I'm more worried about them," he pointed back at Sasuke and Mikoto before leaving the room and heading towards the Hyuuga gardens, he needed some air.

Ami, who was sitting on the couch along with Temari, watched their reactions, she started to get up and follow Naruto but Kushina shook her head, "I think he needs time to think before we approach him again, ok?"

Ami looked saddened and unsure but nodded and continued to wait, she watched as Naruto left, turning around the corner.

Naruto passed by Hinata, not even acknowledging her presence as he walked off. Hinata stopped in her tract, turned her head back, staring at Naruto's form that walked past her. Hinata turned back to her path, heading towards the living room; she needed to know, what happened?

…**Outskirts of Leaf Village…**

…**Orochimaru** leapt through the trees, his face contorted with anger at his partner.

How dare he threaten him, how did he know his name, and why did he have the sharingan?

Orochimaru continued to ponder as he moved quickly, heading towards his base. The sharingan, that was an interesting subject, he should have paid more attention to it before when he was in the village, who knew those things could be so useful.

Orochimaru landed on the ground, his hand placed under his chin in thought, his mask already discarded since it had cracked under that boy's attack; he walked through the forest.

'I need a test subject for my teachnique, but if it works,' Orochimaru grinned, 'then I can live forever."

He grew excited, thinking of all the years he could live, how much knowledge he could obtain. He stopped in mid step. 'Of course!' Orochimaru widened his eyes, smacking his forehead as if he was an idiot, 'I should have done that in the first place,' he looked back at his path he just came from the Leaf village, 'the sharingan, I should have snatched one of those Uchihas alive when I had the chance,'  
Orochimaru grew angry, 'no wonder why they wanted to kill off that clan, their potential, it's astounding,' he took a breath in, calming down before smiling that smile, 'no, they are not all dead, the littlest one, he escaped,' Orochimaru leaped through the trees once again, an exciting glint shined in his eyes as he prepared for the future, he would snatch the last Uchiha before his partner finds the boy and kills him…they won't deny him his prey.

…**Hyuuga Manor…**

…**Kushina **and Nukumi waited for their husbands with Mikoto and Sasuke. Ami and Temari continued to sit on the couch, staying quiet as the mood demanded it.

Hanabi was sent to her room, along with Kyoto but there was a tiny worried look in their eyes, they knew something was wrong.

Kankurou leaned against the wall as Gaara stood nearby, each of them remained silent, and each of them remained solemn.

Hinata appeared around the corner, she saw the sad looks, she saw Sasuke holding on to his mother like a scared child, and she saw the worried look on her mother's face.

The door opened as the group turned to face the incoming guests.

Minato came through as Kushina, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Nukumi stood up.

Hiashi and the Kazekage soon appeared behind the Hokage.

"How are they?" Kushina asked as she hugged Minato, Nukumi headed towards Hiashi, hugging him slightly from his side.

Minato smiled gently, nodding his head as Mikoto saw and let out a breath of relief.

"Fugaku and Itachi are at the hospital, they will be fine," Minato opted to leave out how close Fugaku was to dying, he just couldn't say that right now, all they needed to know was that the medical ninjas are still patching him up but he will be alright.

Mikoto and Sasuke smiled at the news, they were alright; they were alive. Then they remembered what happened, "how about the others," Mikoto asked, remembering the clan.

Minato turned away, "I'm sorry," a grim looked passed his face as the Kazekage and Hiashi bowed their heads. Kushina hugged him tighter.

Mikoto held a hand to her mouth, gasping before looking down as well. Gone, all gone, in a day her family and friends were wiped out.

Sasuke remained quiet; he was tired, he just wanted to go to sleep.

Minato gently released Kushina, giving her a sad smile before heading towards Sasuke.

He crouched down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as the others watched the interaction; Sasuke looked up, his sad tired eyes stared at Minato's kind blue eyes.

"What you and Naruto did, it was brash, and dangerous," Sasuke looked down, nodding his head as Minato continued; "you could have gotten yourselves killed."

Mikoto looked down as well, the kids around Sasuke's age realized now how close Naruto and Sasuke was to dying.

"But," Minato grinned, "you both were brave, strong, and displayed an incredible amount of courage ," Sasuke looked up, surprised as did the others, "that fire technique you did, it helped stall the ninja, long enough for me to break free from that trap, I thank you, that was what saved your father and Itachi."

Sasuke stared at the Hokage, his mouth smiling slightly before he remembered what happened, Sasuke shook his head, "no, don't thank me," Sasuke looked away as Minato and the others wondered what was wrong, "I was scared, I wanted to run away when our first attack didn't work," Sasuke clenched his fist as they looked at Sasuke in surprise, "it was Naruto who told me to fire again, it was Naruto who held the attack. Naruto did something weird to my fire technique, he held it against the ninja and told me to check on my father and brother, then Naruto was attacked afterwards, that's 

when you appeared," Sasuke looked at the Hokage, remembering the way Naruto acted, he was braver then him, the grin of his when he was struck, and the way he was defiant till the end towards the ninja, Sasuke realized how weak he was, and how much stronger he needed to be.

Minato remained speechless, looking back at Kushina who had a proud look on her face as the others looked at Sasuke, their mouth slightly opened.

"Where is Naruto," Minato asked as Kushina pointed out to the hall.

"He needed some time alone, so he left over that direction."

Minato nodded, "let's give him a few more minutes before we get him."

"In the mean time," Hiashi placed a hand on Minato's shoulder as Minato nodded to him.

Hiashi nodded back, "Mikoto, Sasuke, please, stay here for the night, it will be safe."

Mikoto smiled, placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "thank you, but when can I see my husband?"

Minato shook his head, "tomorrow, you can see them tomorrow."

Mikoto nodded as Nukumi pecked Hiashi in the cheek before leading Mikoto and Sasuke to their guest rooms.

The Kazekage stepped forward, nodding to Minato and Hiashi, "Even though I am not from here, I will be around if you need my assistance."

They thanked him as the Kazekage collected his children.

Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari bade Ami a farewell but noticed Hinata was soon missing. Temari wondered where she went as she stood by her father.

"Now where are my guards?" the Kazekage spoke out loud, wondering why they haven't appeared at all.

…**Somewhere in the Hyuuga Manor…**

…**Baki **leaned on the wall, his cheeks slightly red as his eyes remained half open. The Hyuuga sat next to him, also leaning to the wall as they both chuckled. They watched Yashamara hug a sake bottle as he snored from underneath the table.

"S-something tells me," Baki hiccupped, "we missed something important…"

Hizashi the Hyuuga, who sat next to him agreed, "Maybe, this was a bad idea."

Baki chuckled, closing his eyes, chuckling, "or maybe we are just two old paranoid warriors."

Hizashi nodded, chuckling as well.

"We are in Leaf village, what is the worst that can happen?" Baki spoke out to an agreeing Hizashi.

Little do they know, now that the storm had passed, they would be hitting themselves countless of times when they found out what had occurred that night.

…**Naruto…**

…**Naruto **stood on top of the bridge, leaning on the edge as he looked down at the pond.

'Madara is insane in this world, quite possibly stronger too,' Naruto thought with a sigh, 'that body he used, it didn't contain all his powers, only some, and if his father had a little problem dealing with this one, then, Madara's full powers…" Naruto closed his eyes; this was something he didn't want to think about now, not right now.

"Thinking too hard?" Hinata appeared from behind, leaning on the edge of the rail next to Naruto.

Naruto didn't appear surprised as he answered; "not now Hinata, I don't want to be lectured."

Hinata frowned, that was a bit cold, "Naruto, I did not come to lecture you."

Naruto briefly glanced at her, he blinked once before staring at Hinata's hands, her index fingers were poking each other from the tip, the familiar habit he had long ago seen and Hinata was performing it; it brought a smile to his face.

"I'll say this once so listen," Hinata stopped and sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so hard on you earlier," Naruto looked at her in surprise, not expecting that, she continued, "you were right, I'm just worried for Ami."

Naruto nodded, realizing Hinata's Mother was right, they needed to talk this out, "what did I do to have you hate me so much?"

Hinata stared at him for a moment, gazing into Naruto's eyes before she finally spoke, "you don't remember, do you?"

Naruto shook his head; Hinata sighed before gazing out into the pond.

"Naruto it is not what one thing you did, it is many. I gave you a chance once, when we first met," She smiled softly, "you were kind to me, said things," she shook her head and sighed, "but that was an act and I knew it." Naruto stared at her, "behind my back, I saw those people you pick on, you're so called friends you've abandoned, and when I ask you, you lied to me, told me it was nothing."

Naruto looked down as Hinata sighed and turned back to the pond, "I saw you, what you did to Ami's apartment, the graffiti, and the damage ," Naruto looked at Hinata in shock, he couldn't believe it, Hinata nodded, she refused to look at him, "that was when I drew the line Naruto, that was when I hated you, I believed I could never trust you after that."

Silence, nothing but the sounds of the crickets chirping and the low splash from the fish that reached the surface. Naruto stared at Hinata, stunned and shocked before looking down. 'I was one of them,' Naruto closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as his fists clenched; Hinata looked at Naruto, surprised at his reaction, 'I can't believe I turned out like that,' he acted no better than those villagers, those demon haters.

Naruto breathed out, wiping his face with the palm of his hand before speaking in a sad voice, "does Ami know?"

Hinata shook her head, "I wanted to tell her but then again, I was never friends with her before, only a person she could talk to," She looked ashamed at first, "what could she do anyway, I would tell her then who would she go to?" Hinata stared at Naruto neutrally, "you are the Hokage's son."

Naruto moved back, moved away from Hinata, "so now what?" Naruto faced away from Hinata, turning his back to her as Hinata shrugged, "what do you think of me now?"

Hinata sighed; she didn't know what to think of him now.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know what to think of you," Naruto turned around, meeting Hinata's gaze, she continued, "all of a sudden you changed, what am I supposed to think?"

"Heh," Naruto shrugged, "how about that I mean what I say, I want to change, and I want to be your friend."

"Really?" Hinata leaned close to Naruto, "do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," Naruto leaned forward as their faces drew inches away from each other, "I mean it."

Hinata smiled moving closer as Naruto gulped, suddenly, a searing pain stabbed Naruto on his forehead. He yelped, falling down as Hinata stood there, her fingers that poke Naruto on his bruise remained in place.

"What was that for?!" Naruto held his bruised forehead as Hinata giggled.

"Sasuke told us everything, I just wanted to see if it was true," Hinata poked at her forehead, "that mark proves it," Hinata turned around heading back inside, "your family is worried, stop being emotional and get in there."

Naruto grumbled, holding onto his forehead with one hand as Hinata stopped near the doorway, she glanced at Naruto briefly, a small smile on her face, "I accept Naruto, we'll be friends for now," she turned back and left.

Naruto let out a toothy grin, the pain gone as he followed after her, at least now, maybe he and Hinata could act civil towards each other…

…**Scene Change…**

…**Madara** entered the cave; a slight annoyed look crossed his face as he summoned the meeting.

A shadow appeared as his eyes glanced at Madara respectively; the pupils surrounded with a circle as it looked as if it pulsed for a second.

"Sir," the shadow addressed Madara, "how did it go?"

Madara glared at the shadow.

"I see…"

"The snake was more of a hindrance than a help," Madara spoke out as he paced around the cave, reevaluating his plans, "the main family is still alive, this causes a problem to my plans."

"But sir, if I may suggest?"

Madara waved at him as the shadow bowed his head a little, "you say the family survived; then kill them when the opportunity appears, you shouldn't change your plans because of them."

Madara stopped pacing, he looked at the shadow, "there are only three of them now, but I know if we give them time, there will be more of them, they will grow again, and spread until I will have to deal with all of them again," Madara blinked as a thought appeared in his head, he chuckled, "of course, maybe you are right, I can still continue with my goal," He looked at the shadow, anticipation in his eyes, "did you find any new members?"

The Shadow shook his head, "sir, there have been reports of an uprising against the Mizukage in the mist village, we sent agents to check for any missing ninjas who are suited for joining."

"By any chance would these be the Seven Swordsmen?" Madara asked as the Shadow nodded.

Madara nodded in approval as the Shadow spoke again, "and of Orochimaru, shall we have him terminated?"

Madara thought for a moment before shaking his head, "he is an annoying pest at the moment, but we'll see what he does, I'll give him another chance," Madara smiled as the shadow bowed its head.

"You are most kind my Lord."

Madara nodded, "now, find me my members, then we can finally start my main goals."

The shadow nodded before leaving as Madara chuckled in the dark cave, 'that boy," he remembered the blonde, the boy showed something, some kind of understanding and courage he didn't expect from a twerp that age, 'he would make a fine ninja in our organization,' but then again if he resisted, then they would kill him, simple as that…


	8. S1: As things progress

Ch 8

Sitting on his bed he stared at the palm of his hand. Concentrating on his chakra, concentrating on the energies around him, a blue spark shot off as a small wind swept through his room. He closed his palm, forming a fist as he sighed in irritation, 'my control is still off, I need to train more," he flexed his arm, "my body needs to develop more before my control becomes better,' he thought before staring out the window, spotting the sun. What was the use with all this chakra when he couldn't use it without destroying his small body, he needed to grow faster. He quickly moved from his bed, grabbed his bag before exiting to the hallway, 'today's a new day,' he thought.

Minato was about to leave for the office, there was much paper work to attend to, especially after last night, plus, he had to prepare for tonight so he could fix Gaara's seal. Ami had left earlier, along with Kyoto to academy; he figured Naruto would stay in from the academy today, especially what the boy experienced from last night, who knows what kind of psychological problem he must be going through after what was seen.

"Hey dad," Naruto greeted normally spotting his father near the door.

'But then again,' Minato looked at his son questionably, "Naruto?"

Naruto placed his sandals on, "where's mom?"

Minato blinked at his son's normal behavior before responding, "she'll be back, just comforting Mikoto."

It was then Naruto stopped what he was doing, remembering the significant figures in the world for Sasuke, "is Itachi and Fugaku still in the hospital."

"Yes, they are."

Naruto stood up before heading towards the door, "I wonder if Sasuke is ok?"

Minato stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, are you ok? You can tell me."

The bright blonde haired boy smiled up at his father, his blue eyes looking fine as ever, "dad, I'm fine," he opened the door as Minato moved his hand away, "I know I can turn to you or mom if I need help, so relax," he left as the older Namikaze stared at his son's retreating form.

Minato didn't know what to think of it, no signs of emotional damage, no mental scarring, nothing, was this a good thing?

He shook his head, closing the door and locking it before leaving. He walked down the path from his home, realizing that his wife and Mikoto are probably in the hospital, looking after the two Uchihas. Last night, Minato left out an important info from the others. Fugaku didn't only experience physical damage, but there were signs of mental damage as well. Whoever that ninja was, he had some sort of technique that damaged Fugaku's mind, not permanently. It stretched Fugaku's mind, exhausting his 

brain wave patterns, stressing it to a point of collapse, shutting it down for a brief moment as if he had died or experience some sort of torture, whatever the cause, it would take delicate healing procedures to fix him.

But Minato couldn't help but wonder if the Medical ninjas told Mikoto this, he couldn't tell her last night because well, last night; he couldn't bear to tell them they might lose Fugaku too.

Distracted with his thoughts he didn't sense the attack until last minute. He dodged, moving to the sides as an item implanted at the spot he was on. He searched around, looking for the attacker before taking a look at the weapon of attack. He walked close, inspecting the weapon before a confuse look passed his face, it was a book, he read the title, "_Icha Icha Volume three?" _He laughed heartily before yelling out, "Jiraiya sensei, I'm not reading one of your books no matter how many times you attack me with them."

A figure walked out from one of the trees near the pathway, a smile on his face as he chuckled before replying, "Minato, that's the latest volume, your pupil Kakashi will be ecstatic once he finds out you have the first book out on this village" he walked forward clasping hands with Minato, "that's the only one so far in the village, it's still being published."

"Then he'll be happy to receive it as a gift," Minato placed it inside his robe before he continued walking with Jiraiya by his sides, "I just hope Rin doesn't find this one."

The large white haired man sighed as if it was a problem, "Rin should let the man be, besides; it probably helps heat up their relationship."

Minato blushed at the implications as Jiraiya let out a laugh.

They continued catching up, speaking about Jiraiya's journey and so on until Jiraiya turned quiet and spoke in a sad voice.

"I heard about the clan," he looked ahead solemnly as did Minato who nodded.

"Any suspects?"

Minato shook his head, "so far, none at the moment, Fugaku and Itachi are at the hospital. Mikoto is watching them and Sasuke, I'm not sure if he went to the academy or not."

Jiraiya nodded as Minato spoke again, explaining the story of what exactly happened that night in his perspective and also speaking of his son Naruto.

Jiraiya let out a whistle, "and the boy is still going to the academy?"

Minato nodded as Jiraiya continued, "Wow, it sure sounds like Naruto has grown a lot from the last time I've seen him."

Minato smiled, remembering the changes in his son, "yeah, he has."

"Tsunade was with me in most of my travels," Jiraiya smiled. He usually travelled alone but usually the meetings with Tsunade ended up with both of them travelling with her assistant Shizune. The travels proved to be amusing as each one of them had their contacts in different places. It even surprised Jiraiya that Tsunade had also gotten over her blood phobia from long ago, especially when their sensei Sarutobi was alive.

His old teammate, the legendary slug sannin had changed over the years; he and Sarutobi noticed it. She would chat with them normally when their sensei was alive, act the same way as when they were once in a team. It was the best times he had had with Tsunade. Ever since Tsunade's lover died, he suspected she was undergoing a great depression, one that he and Sarutobi tried so hard to snap her out off but in the end, she left with her lover's cousin, Shizune and was never heard of again. It all started with that scroll he received from her…

"Really," Minato smiled as well, knowing how much Jiraiya cared for her, "it must have been interesting."

"It was" Jiraiya turned to him, "she's here by the way."

Minato looked at Jiraya in surprise as Jiraya continued his explanation, "once she heard about the attack, she went to the hospital to help," a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "We were both surprised by this attack but Tsunade seemed more worried than me," Jiraiya looked at Minato as he looked back curiously, "I dunno, she was acting pretty weird after wards before she left to the hospital."

"Huh, what do you suppose that means?" Minato asked as Jiraiya shrugged in response.

Minato thought back to what he knew about Tsunade, it wasn't much but he did owe her a debt that he could never repay. Once Kakashi told him the news about his wife recovering that night, he had left to see her. Tsunade was there, she had healed his wife from her illness thought to be incurable. That day, he had his wife back but he had lost the elder Sarutobi. Tsunade told them that he would have wanted it that way, said that Sarutobi was the Third Hokage, it was his choice to sacrifice himself, to make room for the new age, for Minato's reign as the Fourth Hokage.

Gaining back his life, his wife and child, Minato bore that burden, that guilt that it was his fault but he carried on the old man's will of the fire, he would be the best Hokage he could be.

A thought crossed his mind as he looked back at Jiraiya, "Sensei, remember that day the Kyuubi attacked?"

Jiraiya looked sad but wondered why Minato would bring that up, "yeah?"

"I never really asked you before but," Minato stared at him, "why did you give the Third my technique? I gave it to you because you were my sensei, I wanted you to look over it."

Jiraiya nodded at his question, he had the right to ask it especially since it was Minato's work, not his.

"Remember when I told you that Tsunade sent me and Sarutobi a scroll?" he asked as Minato nodded.

"I am not blaming her, understand that, but when she said she was returning, me and the old man became excited at the news, we both thought she wanted nothing to do with the Leaf village anymore," Jiraiya looked ahead, his eyes in memory, "we became close as if we were a team again and I thought, why not, I showed Sarutobi your scroll because I wanted his opinion as well, he does know a lot about seals you know, almost as good as me."

Minato thought for a moment before smiling and nodding in response, the people you are teamed with after the academy become your family, Jiraiya's team had its rough ends, especially with Orochimaru breaking ties with the Leaf village and Tsunade drifting away due to her depression, Jiraiya and Sarutobi never really acted the same since then. With Tsunade coming back, it must have opened old feelings from the past with Jiraiya, feelings that his sensei must have longed for.

"And you wrote him a note to memorize the scroll," Minato shook his head, "who knew that would be necessary?"

Jiraiya looked back at Minato in confusion, 'I didn't write a note like that,' he thought, wondering what this could mean.

They continued their trek in silence thereafter, nothing needed to be said that they both knew already until Jiraiya's head snapped up, as if he just remembered something important.

"Minato, there is something I need to tell you."

Minato looked back at his sensei, wondering what it was.

"The elder toad sage passed away a few weeks ago, I was there when it happened."

"You mean the prophesy toad? The one who told you how we are all basically going to die," Minato said the last part a bit sarcastically as Jiraiya raised a brow.

"The prophecy wasn't mentioned like that Minato," Jiraiya spoke disapprovingly as Minato shook his head.

"Well that's what it basically means Jiraiya, how am I supposed to act with such a gloomy message?"

Jiraiya quirked his lips, there was nothing to say to that as Minato sighed, "so the toad passed away, I'm sorry but how is that important?"

"Well," Jiraiya looked awkward before continuing, "Before he died, he spoke of another prophesy…"

Minato rolled his eyes, "what now, tomorrow is the end of the world or the demon has friends who will also burn and destroy the villages, I don't want to hear it."

Jiraiya shook his head, placing a hand on his student's shoulder, "Minato, I taught you better than that, just hear me out."

Minato sighed before turning to his sensei, "Alright then, what is it?" Jiraiya understood what his student was going through, especially with a depressing prophecy like that, it was understandable.

"And he will come with the power of demons, they will fall, villages will fall, and the world will spin into darkness," Jiraiya repeated the original prophecy as Minato listened intently, "but by the chance of Fate, a student will appear, they will battle, and one will die."

Quiet, they stood in quiet. Jiraiya watching as Minato soaked in the final continuation of the prophecy. "I don't know what it means," Jiraiya added, "I've thought over it and I am not sure what to think."

Minato still remained quiet, thinking to himself with serious eyes as did Jiraiya, waiting for a response.

Minato looked back at Jiraiya before speaking, "at least I know we aren't completely doomed." Minato rolled his eyes and walked away as Jiraiya sighed at his student's attitude before following, he would try to convince Minato not to ignore it.

…**After **escorting Kyoto to her class, Ami entered her classroom. Opening the door and walking inside before looking up towards the back. She blinked at first, surprised to see Hinata there, sitting in a center seat with Sai, Sui, and Kiba around her, they seemed to be chatting about something, at least, the boys where.

Heading to her seat, she heard the class whisper all around her, some pointing to the corner where Sasuke sat and she knew then word of last night had gotten out. Her eyes gazed on Sasuke's form, surprised he would be here and saddened at what happened to his family. He sat at his usual spot, near the front while he stared at nothing, probably lost in thought. Around him, no one seemed to want to sit close, either because they were afraid of what he would do or to be respectful of the Uchiha.

"Ami," Hinata called out, waving to her as Ami turned to look, smiling softly. Ami walked a bit quicker, reaching her normal seat before bowing slightly.

"Hinata what are you doing here," Ami looked back up at her; "don't you usually sit next to Sakura and Ino?"

Hinata shook her head, "not right now, they are annoying me with their questions," she looked at the spot next to her in annoyance at the boys huddled together after Ami arrived, "it seems it's no different here…"

Sui turned around from the group, "hey Ami, did you hear what happened?"

Ami looked down before sitting next to Hinata, she nodded.

They returned to their regular seats, with Hinata sitting in Naruto's place in between Kiba and Ami while Sai sat next to Ami and Sui.

Sui continued, "To think the once great Uchiha clan came close to extinction.

"Sui," Hinata scowled at him, "be more respectful, they were one of the strongest clans in Konoha, don't forget that."

"I know, I know," Sui waved it off before looking bored, "it may sound as if I hate them but in the end, they are as vulnerable as any one of us, am I wrong?"

No one argued with him, Sai looked up, "where's Naruto?"

Ami shook her head, "I don't think he is coming today…"

"Yeah," Hinata looked sad, staring at Sasuke, "especially after last night…" she trailed off to the boy's confusion; did that mean Naruto was involved with last night? They wondered.

The door opened once again as the group stared in surprise at the student. It was Naruto but he looked different. The blonde haired boy stared at Sasuke once he entered with a frown on his face before he approached him.

The class saw as well, watching as Naruto moved towards Sasuke, they held their breaths.

Sasuke watched as Naruto approached him, how Naruto acted that night, his actions and power, it was something Sasuke couldn't figure out. Where was the idiot bragger, the spoiled kid, the nobody? When did Naruto become so strong?

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, placing his items on the desk next to him before taking a seat behind the desk. Sasuke still stared, his eyes narrowing before turning away. Inside him, there was his pride that didn't allow him to admit that he was weak but he was an Uchiha, he was supposed to be stronger than this…much stronger.

There was no conflict or tension, Naruto sat and remained quiet along with Sasuke as the whole class wondered what was going on.

"What really happened last night," Sui whispered to the others. Ami and Hinata shook their heads, they were surprised that Naruto showed up but it was not up to them to answer the question, it really was up to Sasuke or Naruto to tell.

Other than the slight tension from the beginning, class started off normal. Iruka entered, took note of the quiet in the class room before spotting the Uchiha survivor. He figured the whole class knew what happened last night to the clan. He kept quiet and begun his lessons.

…**Mikoto **sat on the chair next to the bed that contained her sleeping son Itachi. She knew how hard the medics have been working trying to heal her son and her husband, especially now since…

She still couldn't believe it, last night seemed more like a nightmare for her, something she wished she would wake up from. Her head turned, staring at her son Itachi, a sad look on her face. Her husband was in worse shape, the medics explained something about mental damage, something a powerful genjutsu would cause so they kept him in the intensive care section, never left alone and always being monitored. 

It was hard on her already, with her husband and eldest son in the hospital, she knew it had affected Sasuke but the boy still went to the academy, she worried over that.

The door opened, Kushina walked in holding a cup of water. She smiled reassuringly at Mikoto before reaching her side and handing her the water, "How is he?" she asked.

Mikoto thanked her, taking the water before answering, "sleeping, the medics say he is fine just needs to rest," she stared at her son, "they want to run tests on him, they say they found a high concentration of chakra around his eyes, I'm not sure what that means."

Kushina placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before speaking, "everything will be alright, I am sure of it."

_There were footsteps walking down the hallway._

Mikoto looked up at Kushina, nodding as if her words were true, "thank you."

_A shuffling of papers resounded off the hallway as a figure walked in concentration, brushing up on recent events. _

Kushina nodded, she understood Mikoto needed someone to help her at this time.

_Footsteps stopped in front of a door as a figure opened the door and entered the room. _

Mikoto and Kushina turned to look at the new guest before widening their eyes in surprise, "T-Tsunade?"

Tsunade stood there near the door, her face in concentration as she held on to a chart presumably belonging to Itachi, she nodded to the both of them, "Hello Mikoto, Kushina," They both stood up in her presence as Tsunade approached the sleeping Itachi, "I wish we met under different circumstances but, I am sorry for what has happened."

Mikoto shook her head, pointing at her son, "it doesn't matter now, what matters is saving the family I have left."

Tsunade nodded before turning to the sleeping Itachi, "you're a strong woman Mikoto," Tsunade placed two fingers in front of Itachi's fore head; green chakra glowed under her finger tips as she concentrated on healing.

"My assistant Shizune is assessing your husband's situation before I go there. I've seen these types of damage before, Itachi will heal. ," Mikoto and Kushina seem relieved as Tsunade briefly looked at them, offering a reassuring smile, " Fugaku took in more serious damage but I'm sure it's nothing I can't fix now can I?" she said with a knowing smile before concentrating back on Itachi. The way she healed him, Kushina and Mikoto could see the positive effects from it, it was as if Tsunade had done this before.

"Thank you," Mikoto spoke as Tsunade nodded and continued with her work.

…**The **Academy classes seemed a bit gloomier today and it was obvious why. After something like that happened in their own village, the class should be worried.

But there was nothing Iruka could do but continue his lessons as before and maybe not pick on the students much this time, he even noticed how the sleepers in the back stayed awake throughout his lectures and that was speaking a lot.

Iruka noticed the time before hearing a bell. The class didn't cheer this time as Iruka turned to face them, "alright Lunch break, meet you all back here no later than an hour understood?"

"Yes Iruka Sensei," the class chorused before leaving.

Sasuke slipped out the opened window as Naruto's friends moved from the back to meet Naruto.

"Go on without me," Naruto whispered to them before heading out the same window Sasuke had.

Ami turned away and left with the others following, Hinata looked back at the open window, 'what are you up to Naruto?' she asked herself.

Sasuke stopped walking around the academy fields, he knew someone was following him and he had an idea who it was, "what do you want," he looked back in irritation before speaking bitterly, "Naruto."

Naruto stared at him, taking in Sasuke's tough guy attitude before speaking out, "Sasuke, you don't have to be alone, come join me and the others, we just want to be your friend."

"Ch," Sasuke looked annoyed, "friends…,"he turned back to his path, "what a weak and annoying thing to say," he started moving away as Naruto looked at the bitter Sasuke sadly.

"You are as vulnerable as anyone of us," Sasuke stopped, his head turning around as Naruto stared at him in annoyance as well, "it's this attitude you have Sasuke that makes you weak."

Sasuke moved his body around, facing it towards the blonde boy who dared to say that as his eyes glared at Naruto, his fists clenched, "who are you to say that!?" Sasuke moved forward, his face contorted in rage, "you think you're stronger than me, you think you can beat me just because of some fluke last night!?" Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, his face staring in anger at Naruto's calmed one.

"We're in this together, remember?" Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's calm answer, "I'll help you take revenge. You don't have to do this alone."

"No Naruto," Sasuke glared, "it wasn't your family that was attacked, it wasn't your family that was killed."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, watching as his gaze shifted to the floor, his eyes near tears, "I knew those people," he closed his eyes, "my uncle, aunt, cousins…all gone," he glared back at Naruto throwing a clenched fist towards him, it stopped near inches away from Naruto's face, "I will be the one to avenge them, me and my family, not you."'

The boy filled with hatred glared at Naruto, welcoming a fight, taunting him to say something, anything to try and correct him.

Naruto shrugged, confusing Sasuke for a moment, "well I agree with you there."

The Uchiha boy blinked confusedly at that response, not expecting it at all, Naruto continued, "I am not stopping you or telling you that this revenge is wrong ," Naruto's eyes averted slightly from Sasuke's own, "but what will you do just to take revenge, who will you kill?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he stared back at Naruto, "I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

Naruto sighed, already the seeds of hatred was planted inside Sasuke's heart, Naruto had to watch out less Sasuke does something Naruto knew the Uchiha would regret, "would you kill me?"

Sasuke stepped back, already Naruto had surprised him with his words but what was this about, "What? You would protect the person that did this?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto shook his head.

"I will not protect him, he is also my enemy but," Naruto stood in stance facing Sasuke, "I wonder who you would kill just to please your revenge, who else will suffer because of your attitude?"

Sasuke looked away, what was Naruto talking about, who would care about his actions?

"You may think the revenge belongs only to you and your family but I was there, I placed my life trying to save my dad and your family," Naruto stared at Sasuke, their eyes locking together, "as the future Hokage, I cannot let this man's crimes go unpunished and I will not let people get hurt by your actions," Naruto looked sad for a moment, 'not again Sasuke, you hurt too many people before.'

Sasuke smirked before changing to his stance taught to him as a child , "I will show you Naruto that last night was a fluke," he charged forward as Naruto held his ground, he knew what he had to do.

A boy's eyes widened at the scene before he rushed out of his hiding spot, running to the academy fields where all the other students where at, "FIGHT!" he yelled out as the others turned to the yelling boy, "SASUKE IS FIGHTING NARUTO!" he signaled to the others, "FOLLOW ME!" he ran off as many students turned to each other before following, not wanting to miss out.

Naruto slid to the left, allowing Sasuke's punch to fly by, "you're attacking out of anger, your posture is predictable," Naruto caught the kick Sasuke brought up from the missed punch.

"Shut up and fight me," Sasuke placed his hands on the ground before kicking with his other foot. Naruto blocked as Sasuke continued kicking. Left, right, high kick before a sweeping attack, Naruto saw and acted but he did notice something off.

'My reaction time and my body's reaction time is different,' Naruto thought in irritation as he let one of his guard loose as he jumped up and dodged the sweep. Sasuke suddenly shot up, his hand flying forward, penetrating Naruto's defense, barely missing his neck. Naruto batted the hand away before flipping back, 'as I figured, my body isn't use to this yet, I can't go any faster without more training.'

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sasuke glared at him, taunting him, "are you too chicken to face me."

Naruto smirked in response, "actually I was just going to tell you that your style is a bit too sloppy for an Uchiha, moves too predictable, and your attacks well…"

Sasuke twitched an eye, "NARUTO!" he yelled out before charging forward again, Naruto following as they both clashed. Naruto dodged the punch, reversing, pulling Sasuke in before upper cutting the Uchiha in the face. Sasuke saw, leaning back with the attack before bringing his leg up, placing one hand on the floor and kicking out as Naruto had to bring one arm up to block. Sasuke flipped back before rushing forward again, lashing out with punches and kicks as Naruto strafed left and right, countering and interrupting Sasuke.

The blonde ninja stepped back slowly, grabbing Sasuke's fist, pulling it quickly and striking his palm forward, making contact to the Uchiha's chest, Sasuke grimaced but didn't let up but instead, responded by twisting his caught fist, releasing from Naruto's grip and shooting forward and impacting on Naruto as well. They both stood back.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, wondering how the boy was able to keep up to him, where did he learn to fight like that.

"You'll never beat me like this Sasuke," Naruto challenged as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"I am not through yet," Suddenly, Sasuke started performing seals as quickly as he could. Naruto stared in surprise as he felt Sasuke concentrate on his chakra.

'He couldn't be using that technique against me…can he?' Naruto thought in shock as Sasuke finished.

"Fire release: Great Fireball technique," the Uchiha boy sucked in air before blowing out a ball of fire, heading straight to Naruto…

"Did you guys hear?" a passing by student spoke excitedly to the group sitting underneath a tree.

"What," Sui sat up, staring at his classmate, "I didn't hear anything."

Kiba, Sai, Hinata, and Ami turned to their classmate.

"Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, better get there now before the fight is over," he ran off as the group widened their eyes.

"They are what!?" Sui ran off along with Kiba as Sai turned back to look at the other two.

Ami looked worried, holding onto Akamaru as Hinata glared ahead, "those idiots," she mumbled before moving forward with the others, determined to see what was going on.

Sasuke grinned at the burning outcome of his attack. He stared at the large fire as he felt he had finally defeated Naruto.

Sasuke blinked again, as if realizing what he had done. He used that technique against Naruto. Sasuke widened his eyes, staring at the fire, "N-Naruto?"

The fire blew higher as Sasuke had to turn away from the bright flames. Sasuke suddenly found himself being blasted into the nearest tree; he turned back to the flames, spotting an angry looking Naruto. His clothes burnt as his dark blue eyes glared at him.

"So, you would kill me," Naruto moved forward as a sickening feeling passed through Sasuke, realizing what had happened, his technique connected, no other student around this age should be able to talk, let alone stand after an attack like that.

Naruto slammed into Sasuke, planting his fist into the Uchiha's gut, "I cannot let you continue like this Sasuke," Naruto planted another fist into the same spot, Sasuke coughed out, "you will not have your revenge until you defeat me," Naruto threw another one but Sasuke caught it, glaring up at Naruto as he wiped his mouth.

"You won't stop me," He replied as Naruto's glare intensified. Sasuke then threw his head forward, His skull impacting Naruto's head as Naruto was momentarily stunned. Sasuke took the chance, striking forward, catching Naruto in the face.

The blonde boy was thrown back by the punch but he quickly recovered, gritting his teeth and quickly striking back. The blow landed on the tree, breaking off a bark as Sasuke dodged down, tackling Naruto to the ground.

"You won't stop me Naruto, I will fight anyone who stands in my way," Sasuke continued to rain his fists down on Naruto's guard.

Naruto had had enough, he reversed, smacking his elbow to the Uchiha boy's side, palming Sasuke's face and turning him over before going on top. He grabbed on to his collar before spitting blood to the side, "it's because of this reason Sasuke, I can't let you have your revenge," Naruto glared, tightening his hold as Sasuke glared back, wincing at the pain, "you are no better than that missing ninja."

Sasuke snapped, pumping his body with chakra, he grabbed on to Naruto's sides before tossing him off of him, "I am nothing like him do you hear me!" Sasuke roared out before standing up and rushing towards Naruto.

Naruto rolled before standing up and facing the charging Sasuke. He would be serious now; he would beat Sasuke into changing his attitude, no matter how many beating s it takes.

Sasuke drew a fist up in the air, he was about to bring it down upon Naruto as Naruto had his other fist in his side, a small glow of energy appeared around the fist that was already in action, moving towards Sasuke.

A figure landed between them, surprising both of them as all of a sudden, Sasuke went flying forward and Naruto felt a hand behind him pull his head down towards the ground before colliding with the hard floor.

"That is enough you two," Hinata glared at the two boys, her eyes activated as the two boys were already getting up from their positions, Sasuke grabbing his side as Naruto held his head before they both stood up and glared at each other.

"This has nothing to do with you Hinata," Naruto spoke before walking towards Sasuke, concentrated on beating the Uchiha to a pulp as a similar thought crossed Sasuke.

Sasuke stalked forward again as well, his fist clenched as his eyes stayed glaring at Naruto.

Hinata clenched her fist as Naruto and Sasuke went at it again, "Fine," she spoke in irritation before dashing forward, "soft boxing, art of the sealing chakra."

She interfered again, pushing the two apart and swiftly moving her hands quickly between the boy's bodies. Her hands moved faster than most could see, tapping their chakra holes as Naruto and Sasuke felt a painful prickling all over their bodies. They both fell to their knees as Hinata deactivated her eyes and glared at the both of them.

"Why are you guys fighting," she looked at the blonde boy who stared up in annoyance, "Naruto, I can't believe how much of a jerk you are." Naruto looked surprised, "now is not the time to bother Sasuke, can't you see he still needs time to understand what is going on?" Naruto looked away as Hinata turned to the Uchiha, "Sasuke, I know that you are very angry right now but try to understand," Sasuke looked away in irritation at this Hyuuga who was lecturing him, "what would your mother say, or your father if they see you like this. Don't you think they are suffering as well?"

Sasuke looked guilty as Hinata stared at the both of them, "you two stop acting like this or have you both forgotten what happened last night!?"

Naruto and Sasuke continued to look away, not even noticing how many of their classmates showed up to watch the fight.

"What is going on here!?" Iruka appeared, staring at all the students, "I felt a brief chakra spike and…" he spotted the state of the two boys with Hinata in the middle. They were both dirtied and bloodied; Sasuke looked as if he had a beating of his life and Naruto looked as if he had contact with a fire attack of some sort.

"You three, come with me now," he turned to the others, "and all of you leave, class will begin in a few minutes," Iruka waited for the class to disperse before the two boys stood up and followed Iruka in silence.

Hinata sighed before following along.

"Dang," Sui whistled as Ami looked at them in worry.

"What do you think will happen to them?" She asked.

Sui shrugged, "I dunno, but I bet you they are in deep trouble, sucks for Hinata though."

"I wonder what they were fighting about?" Kiba asked, moving to a nearby tree and leaning against it.

Sai placed a hand under his chin, shaking his head.

"What did that idiot Naruto do this time!?"

Her eyes glared at the outcasts from the class room, the only ones who would hang out with that jerk Naruto as her friend beside her agreed.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke's number one fan girls," Sui mocked as the two girls twitched an eye in irritation.

"Shut up Sui," Ino spoke out in defense, "why did Naruto attack Sasuke, did you see that fight?" Ino looked at the area with the rest of the group. They could still see the spots the boys had damaged and even some blots of blood.

Sakura couldn't stand it, seeing them both fight like that. She never knew Naruto could match Sasuke, no , she refused to believe it, "of course Naruto would use this time to attack Sasuke, just think how distracted Sasuke would be after last night," Sakura glared at them, "can't you control him!?"

"What do you mean control," Sui retorted, glaring right back at her, "what makes you think it wasn't that pretty boy of yours that started this whole thing?"

"Sasuke," the pink haired girl said aghast as if it was unheard of, "he would never start a meaningless fight like that. Obviously he was provoked; it was all Naruto's fault."

"You idiot," Sai was getting annoyed with this girl, "can't you see that the Uchiha isn't as perfect as you girls thought."

Kiba let out a low growl, "stop this now." Akamaru barked before jumping out of Ami's arms and heading back to his friend, "Sakura, Ino, just leave us alone your starting to get on my nerves." Kiba started walking away. "Ch," Sui turned around, "he has the right idea," he followed along as Sai turned to look at Ami. She was quiet, staring at the ground as Sai spoke, "Ami?"

Ami looked up at Sai. He took a step back at first; he could have sworn Ami's eyes glowed red for a moment before she spoke with her eyes hidden behind her dark purple hair, "you're wrong."

Kiba's ears twitched as he stopped walking, along with Sui as they turned back to look at the quiet girl.

She looked up, her eyes tearing as she stared at the two girls that dared to blame the only boy who had showed her kindness, "Naruto has changed, he was the first friend I ever had," she glared at them, "he was the first person my age to show me kindness," Ami turned away, her eyes slightly closing as a surprise face was etched on the two girls, "Naruto was there last night, he protected Sasuke."

The group widened their eyes in shock as Ami started running away while staring down on the floor, "Please, I need to be alone right now," she spoke softly to the friends she made thanks to Naruto before leaving.

Sui and Kiba nodded, leaving after Ami but sparing one last look of irritation at the two girls. Sai waited before speaking, "I know you two are worried for Sasuke," Sakura and Ino looked up, staring at Sai's blank look, "but don't start speaking like you understand some one; you might have them all wrong," he finished before leaving with the others.

Sakura turned to Ino before speaking, "I-I'm just worried about Sasuke and I just can't believe Naruto could do any of this."

They remembered the park, the bully that Naruto saved them from. Ino nodded, "Yeah Sakura, I know what you mean."

…**Naruto **and Sasuke sat in a desk, each one patched with bandages and Naruto with a change of clothes. They didn't say a word, only sitting and facing away from each other as they waited for what was to come.

"Ok Hinata, you can go," Iruka directed before opening the door and spotting the two boys on the desk.

Hinata peered inside; spotting the two boys that took it upon themselves to start a fight with each other, who both sat turning the other way before she noticed how similar they both seemed.

"Hinata," Iruka spoke again. Hinata caught herself before bowing then leaving her teacher's sight.

Iruka stepped inside the room, sliding close the doors before moving in front of the two boys.

"Both of you," Iruka placed his hands on his side, his eyes staring down at the both of them in seriousness, "what is the meaning of this?"

They didn't say a word, Iruka sighed, "Listen, we are all shaken up from last night, this doesn't mean we should be fighting with each other no matter who started it," Iruka looked at the blonde boy, " Naruto, your parents would be disappointed in you."

Naruto sagged his shoulders as Iruka addressed the other boy, "Sasuke, I don't need to tell you how getting in trouble now will only make things worse for your family." Sasuke closed his eyes in anger as Iruka turned around, "I will give you an hour to work out your differences."

He looked back at them, "I know these lessons are easy for your Sasuke, you won't miss much and you Naruto," Naruto looked up meeting Iruka's knowing expression, "I've already been informed of your situation, I am sure you will learn a lot more than what I can teach you."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, 'so they really decided to take me out?' he thought sadly.

Sasuke turned around, staring at Naruto then to Iruka curiously before Iruka headed for the door, "if you two start at it again, you will be in serious trouble, understood?"

"Yes Iruka sensei," they both answered out before Iruka left the classroom, leaving the two boys to resolve their problems.

…**her **body leaned against the tree as she felt the grass that brushed against her legs prick her slightly. She stared down though, her eyes distracted with tears as she reflected her memories and her weakness. She wondered why she was so weak when demons were supposed to be known for power. She could feel it sometimes, when she grew angry, she could feel a sort of energy rush inside of her then something takes over…was this the demon's presence?

She stiffened as she felt something crawl on her hand. She turned to it, spotting a little red beetle crawling from her palm to her finger; she lifted her hand up and watched as the beetle stayed on her finger, flapping its wings before flying off.

It flew around her at first which seemed to surprise her before flying to a tree nearby, landing on another finger that stuck out from behind.

The figure leaned his head towards the insect, listening to some sort of communication she couldn't figure out. He looked at her briefly before starting to leave.

"Wait," she spoke out stopping the figure. He looked back; the dark shades hid his eyes as he waited for her to speak.

She knew who that was, not his name but she knew the person. He sat in the corner of class, the silent one. No one approached him or talked to him, they were afraid of the boy or to most of the girls, the boy was creepy. There was one question she wondered if the boy knew the answer to, that is if the boy would listen to her.

"How can you stand it?" she was hurt, bottled feelings are all she had for years with no friends or anyone to talk to. It was a stupid question to ask the boy but she wanted to know how he dealt with it, even if the answer can be found in family.

The boy with the dark shades looked up at the tree, as if spotting something he was interested in.

There was no answer as Ami stayed quiet. She was about to take back her question but the boy spoke, "they fear what they don't understand," she looked surprise at the boy's deep response, "it is beneficial to me if they not pay attention to what I do. The way I see it, it is an advantage I have over my potential enemies."

Ami looked at him curiously, "enemies, but don't we all serve the village?"

The boy turned to her as if amused, "but do you deny that someday we will fight one of our classmates? Whether a test of some sorts in the future?"

Ami looked down before nodding her head, she guessed it was true.

"Let them underestimate my abilities now," the boy turned around, "I will take this time to grow stronger," he finished and started walking away.

Ami digested his words, understanding what he meant about hiding your abilities, "but you're not scared of me, like the others?"

He stopped before facing her again. She spotted the little red bug flying around him, "it's because I know enough," he answered before moving away again as Ami sat down and pondered over his words.

To get stronger, that's what she needed to do. She can't just stay and do nothing, she needed to be brave like Hinata and first thing she needed to do was train harder so she wouldn't depend on others to defend her. It became her resolve, to become stronger so she wouldn't be a burden and she would start as soon as she can. She nodded, smiling to herself before rising up and leaving to her class, it should start soon and she wondered if Naruto, Hinata, and that Uchiha boy were alright.

…**Tsunade **let out a breath of relief. She just finished treating Fugaku which took up most of her time but he would be alright, now it was time to tell the wife. She walked down the hall, taking the path towards Itachi's room as she pondered over the last few years. So much has changed because of her and she even wondered if she was doing the right thing, whether her choices helped more than damage.

She heard voices inside the room before opening the door. A surprised look appeared on her face as she noticed the new figure in the room.

"Miss Tsunade," the new figure spoke in surprise while standing up with Mikoto and Kushina, "I came to see how they were doing but imagine my surprise when I found out you were treating the wounds."

Tsunade smiled before nodding to her, "well it's nice to see you again Nukumi," the Hyuuga's wife smiled as well before turning serious, she spoke, "so how is he?"

Mikoto stared up at Tsunade, waiting for the news.

"He'll be fine," the dreaded atmosphere seemed to have been lifted as the ladies let out a sigh of relief, "he is recovering at the moment and should be awake by tomorrow morning," Tsunade placed a finger on her chin in thought, "although I am pretty sure he and Itachi will have to stay in the hospital for one or two more days before being released," she smiled again, "other than that, they are on their way to a fine recovery."

Mikoto started tearing, "thank you Miss Tsunade, you've done so much I don't know how to repay you."

Tsunade waved it off, "I help anyone I can, and it's nothing big."

"That's where you're wrong," Tsunade blinked in surprise at the response from the Hokage's wife Kushina.

She shook her head before speaking, "Tsunade, you've done so much for the village, you saved my life that night years ago. It's not nothing big to you but to me, I owe you a lot."

The blonde Sannin nodded, understanding how important it meant to her before the Hyuuga's wife spoke, "Miss Tsunade, you are a honored person among my husband's clan, you where there to deliver my child and I couldn't help but get a feeling that I almost died during my labor," Nukumi bowed her head to the legendary healer of Konoha, "I am also grateful for all you have done."

Tsunade looked away; she never really liked to receive thanks.

"And now this," Mikoto added as Tsunade felt herself become uncomfortable, "and now you've helped my husband and son, you truly are a hero of Konoha." Mikoto was near tears of joy as Tsunade didn't know what to say but blush at all the compliments.

"I understand now," Tsunade nodded to each of them, "Mikoto, my assistant should be finished finishing up the paper works on Fugaku's procedure so he might be moved into one of the beds in this room," Mikoto smiled as Tsunade continued, "anyways, I think it wise you go rest Mikoto, eat something and clean up before returning," the Uchiha wife seemed to be on the verge of disagreeing as Tsunade shook her head, "doctor's orders Mikoto it is for your own health as well, now go."

Nukumi seemed to understand before gently placing a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, "she's right, we'll return after let's just get something warm to eat first and maybe wash in the hot springs for a moment ok?" Mikoto nodded as they left the room, both of them saying goodbye to Tsunade first.

Kushina waited with Tsunade before they both left the room.

"What will you do now?" Kushina asked as they made their way down the hall.

Tsunade shrugged, "to be honest, that hot spring doesn't sound too bad as of right now, and maybe a few drinks might help make it a paradise," she laughed as Kushina agreed and laughed along.

"So how is little Naruto?" Tsunade asked. The topic seemed to have sparked something in Kushina since she started speaking of the past few days.

Tsunade listened to Kushina's words, actually nodding in surprise at the change in the boy's attitude and even widening her eyes once she heard the news that the Kyuubi vessel Ami was staying with them. When Kushina spoke of what had happened during the Uchiha attack, Tsunade's head was nearly spinning at the info. It made her wonder what changed Naruto so much and she asked.

Kushina seemed to have turned sullen as she suddenly turned quiet, "I'm not sure if I'm the one who should say it," Tsunade raised a brow curiously, replying with, "oh?

"We wouldn't have known if my husband hadn't over heard the conversation, but I'll say this," Kushina looked at Tsunade, "he is growing to be a fine ninja of the village and I can't be any prouder of my son."

She spoke with firm resolve as Tsunade smirked, "well this is interesting but, do you mind if I diagnose the two boys?"

Kushina questionably looked at her, wondering why. Tsunade explained, "a child who has been through something like that will no doubt suffer some kind of mental scar that will affect them as they grow," Tsunade nodded, speaking in a professional tone, "the child may grow up being a violent ninja or a quiet one, I want to see how this affected both of them."

With the threat of her boy's mind, Kushina would already agree but she needed to also let Minato know, "I'll inform Mikoto," she said as Tsunade nodded, "how long will you be in the village this time Miss Tsunade?"

The blonde haired Sannin pondered, she looked up at the ceiling before finally answering, "I was invited to attend the Hyuuga's daughter's birthday celebration this weekend so after wards maybe a day or two."

Kushina nodded, "ok, I'll find Mikoto and let her know right away, thank you," she bowed before leaving out the door of the hospital with Tsunade waving.

'This will be interesting,' Tsunade thought before leaving the waiting area in search of her assistant.

…**An **hour passed by when the two boys returned to class, sitting in the same seat they sat in the morning. The whole class was quiet, reading an assignment Iruka had assigned them but they all stared at the two that entered and took their seats.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, both of them opening their books and turning to the page directed in the chalkboard. The blonde boy scratched at his clothes that were given to him in replace of his burnt ones, he slightly glared back at Sasuke, 'bastard owes me new clothes,' he thought before looking back at his book, what was the use when he was leaving anyways, why did he need to read this? He inwardly sighed before remembering the conversation he had with Sasuke in the room.

…_flashback an hour ago…_

_As soon as Iruka left the classroom, they didn't speak, as if they both were inclined to just ignoring each other for the whole hour, of course, Naruto hated silence sometimes._

"_You used that technique against me," Naruto glared at Sasuke, watching as Sasuke shrugged._

"_You survived," Sasuke answered unapologetically._

"_Yeah well, what if I didn't, then you would have really killed me."_

_That seemed to have shut him up as Naruto continued, "it was like I said; you would kill anyone who got in your way, me, and probably your family as well."_

_That seemed to have pissed off Sasuke as he slammed his hand down on the desk table and glared at Naruto, "this is for my family, why would I kill them!"_

"_There are other ways of killing people Sasuke," Naruto answered to Sauske's surprise, Naruto had his attention, "if that attack killed me, how would your mother feel, or your brother. Do you think they can _

_look at you the same way, don't you think it would kill them inside to know that little Sasuke is a murderer?"_

_It got to Sasuke as it remained silent again, this time, Naruto was satisfied, he had said what he needed to and now it was all up to Sasuke to understand that._

…_end flash back…_

Naruto briefly looked at Sasuke, watching how his face seemed confused and distracted as he read the book, Naruto only hoped things turned out differently for him.

Several hours later, the Academy ended, Naruto left before everyone else, his friends left him alone out of respect as Naruto stood outside the academy, waiting for his sister Kyoto. He briefly nodded to the friends that did pass by, even to Hinata before he saw Kyoto and Ami walk out of the doors, he moved to them.

"Hey," he waved at them, forcing a smile as Kyoto waved back.

She greeted, "hello Nawuto," before running up and hugging his leg. Naruto's smile became real as he patted his sisters red hair before his eyes met Ami's own. She looked away.

"Is everything alright?" Ami asked as Naruto nodded to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, you shouldn't have seen that," Naruto apologized before walking together with them while holding on to Kyoto's hand.

"Why wwhut happen?" Kyoto asked looking up at the two figures as Naruto waved it off.

"Just a little argument, it's over now," Naruto answered as Ami looked down, it was a little more than an argument if you asked her.

Kyoto nodded before they all began walking again in silence. Naruto looked out, watching as all the other students passed by, some his age and others maybe older or in Kyoto's class. There was one figure that stuck out to him, he was walking alone but the boy looked sad. Naruto didn't remember the boy until he imagined what the boy looked like with goggles over his head and that infamous blue scarf around his neck.

"Konohamaru?" he asked, watching as the boy walked alone. Naruto wondered where was the boy's friends, what happened to the trio?

Kyoto seemed to have heard him, "that boy, ywou know him?"

"Well," Naruto nodded, "yeah, isn't he your classmate?"

She nodded as Ami looked at the boy as well.

Kyoto continued speaking, "he is qwiet in class; he doesn't like to plway with anywone."

"Well," Naruto started moving towards the boy, a smirk on his face as he practically dragged Kyoto, "let's make a new friend shall we?"

"W-what!?" Kyoto spoke out in surprise as they approached the boy. Ami seemed satisfied with just following along and watching what would happen.

… "**Okay," **Minato held the unconscious red haired boy in his arms, "that should do it."

They stood in a room filled with kanji letters and symbols written all over the walls and floors. Candles, ink, and a brush at the sides as the Kazekage took his son from the Hokage and carried him in his arms.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, and you too Sannin Jiraiya," he thanked them.

Jiraiya waved it off as Minato bowed briefly.

Minato spoke, "what I did is strengthen the seal so that falling unconscious will not release the demon and so that Gaara won't be hearing voices as much"

"That is a great relief," the Kazekage answered as he stared at the sleeping form of his son. When was the last time he held his son like this, he wondered, "my guards should be outside waiting for me," he seemed to be annoyed as he said it, "after yesterday, they seem to take it upon themselves to never leaving my side, it does become irritating."

Minato nodded with a smile, "Lord Hyuuga is also having similar problems; they are just worried for you especially since…well."

"Enough needs to be said," the Kazekage bowed his head slightly, "we must rebuild correct? We will grow stronger."

Minato nodded, "yes, we will grow stronger so that this never will happen again."

They started leaving the sealing room, the Kazekage first then Minato as Jiraiya spoke, "tomorrow is the peace treaty with Cloud right?"

Minato turned around, "oh yeah, I nearly forgot," he paused for a moment, "crap, Fugaku was in charge of the security, it seems I might be up tonight re-reading through Fugaku's plans," he sighed as Jiraiya chuckled.

"Listen," he placed a hand on Minato's shoulder, grabbing his attention, "I'll look over them, you just make sure your family is alright ok?"

Minato stared at him in surprise before bowing briefly, "thank you sensei, and are you sure you can handle it, it is a lot of paper work."

"Haha," Jiraiya patted his students back, causing Minato to flinch, "if my sensei Sarutobi could handle it, then so can I, now let's go."

They returned to the Hokage's office after seeing the Kazekage out, Minato spoke to his assistant near the door, "please remind me to contact the Kazekage early tomorrow morning to inform him the time he should arrive at my office for the parade."

"Yes Lord Hokage," she wrote something down on her desk before speaking out again, "oh and sir, your wife is waiting for you in your office with two visitors."

"Oh," he nodded to his assistant before entering his office with Jiraiya in tow.

Once he entered inside, he saw his wife sitting in his chair, chatting with someone in front of her. Kakashi sat in the couch in the back; he stared up at the roof lazily as Kushina chatted amiably with a familiar face.

They were currently laughing as Minato smiled at the scene, "So, what's going on?"

"Sensei!" she yelled in greeting before standing up. Brown hair and red tattoo marks on her cheek did give her away as Rin, his old student, "me and Kushina were just chatting about the old times, when both of you were still in the Anbu squad."

"Well," Minato coughed in his hand, "those were interesting times."

She smiled before Kushina spoke, pointing at the figure missing next to Minato, "wasn't Jiraiya with you…"

Minato looked to his side, Jiraiya wasn't there; his eyes trailed to where Kakashi was and sure enough, Jiraiya was whispering something into Kakashi's ear, both of them chuckling in response as Rin glared at the both of them.

"What are you two talking about now!" she stalked forward as Jiraiya quickly moved to the side and Kakashi stood up strait, "if it's about those porn books again," there was an edge to her voice and a twitch on her forehead as Jiraiya sweated.

"No no of course not," he shook his head nervously along with Kakashi, "you're looking really beautiful Rin, it's really good to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah you perverted old man," she moved towards Kakashi, her eyes slightly narrowing, "are you hiding something from me?"

"No, of course not," he scratched the back of his white hair as Rin raised a brow.

She sighed before placing her hand on his mask, "we've been dating for months now, and don't you think you can stop wearing that mask of yours?"

Kakashi nodded, "hai, sorry, sorry, old habits eh?"

She pulled the mask down, revealing…another mask. She twitched as Kakashi chuckled, "Lord Kami you wore that mask," she said exasperated as Kakashi continued chuckling.

"Sorry Rin, like I said, old habits," he pulled his mask down, revealing his smooth pearl skin as Rin gently traced his cheek with her finger.

"There you go handsome," she kissed his cheek; "there are no secrets between us," she glared at Jiraiya who whistled in response before they all turned back to Minato.

"So what is going on here?" Minato asked them again.

Kakashi answered, "Me and Rin are here to help coordinate with tomorrow's guards and village routes. Fugaku explained most of the plans with me and my squad but with him in the hospital…"

Minato nodded, "I have turned his duties to Jiraiya, and he will take it over from here."

Kakashi nodded with a bow as Kushina moved close to Minato, whispering into her husband's ear.

Minato's eyes slightly widened before he nodded to her, "if there is anything else, I am taking my leave."

"Nothing I can't handle," Jiraiya waved at him as Rin and Kakashi bowed saying, "good bye sensei."

Minato and Kushina quickly left, they would meet with Mikoto first before seeking out Tsunade, they knew Mikoto would want a diagnoses on Sasuke as well.

…**Naruto **watched as his sister and Konohamaru played in the sand, running around with other children, playing tag ninja tag or something. A sad smile graced his face, it seemed Konohamaru was different, his personality was completely opposite from the boy he knew in his world. He watched as they laughed when one of the children accidently tripped on another on, Naruto chuckled.

Ami watched Naruto from the side, wondering why he would laugh at something like this. She had watched how friendly Naruto was towards that boy. When she had found out that it was the grandson of the person who had sealed the demon within her, she felt ashamed to be around the boy.

She watched the little boy again; he was smiling while helping another child up as Kyoto soon tagged him in the back and ran off. It seemed to her the boy was too young to remember what happened to his grandfather but she could tell he missed him greatly.

"Owie," Kyoto fell, scraping her knee as Konohamaru and the other children gathered around her in worry.

"Are you ok?" Konohamaru asked as Kyoto started to tear.

Naruto stood up with Ami following, he approached the children while his brotherly instincts took in as he went towards his sister, bending on the floor.

"Ooh, that must sting," Naruto said as Kyoto looked up at her brother with teary eyes.

"Dats nwat funny Nawuto," she sniffed as Naruto chuckled before apologizing.

He placed two fingers in front of the wound before his face turned to one in concentration.

'I may lack control but I have just enough to make this work,' Naruto thought as he concentrated on his chakra. The children around him, along with Ami, watched with surprised eyes as the two fingers over the wound glowed with green light. The wound started healing, patching itself up as Kyoto stared in surprise at her brother. The light died down when the wound healed, leaving a little scar that would go away within a few days.

Naruto looked back at her sister's shocked expression before placing a finger over his mouth, "shh, our little secret."

"That was amazing," The children chorused around him as Naruto helped Kyoto up before smiling at the little ones.

"Looks like we have to go now," he turned to Konohamaru who watched him with amazed eyes. "I guess you'll see my sister in class tomorrow again eh, later," he gathered Ami and Kyoto before leaving as Konohamaru seemed to have found a new idol.

As they walked home, Ami continued to watch Naruto, her mind wondering what that technique was earlier. Naruto seemed to have noticed as he spoke to the interests of Ami and his sister, "I learned in from the library scrolls," he said before smiling at Ami then down to Kyoto, "I can teach you if you want me too."

"Weally?" Kyoto looked up with sparkling cute eyes as Naruto chuckled before ruffling her hair.

"When you're older Kyoto," he laughed as Kyoto pouted before turning back to Ami.

The purple haired demon container smiled before shaking her head, Naruto seemed surprised at that, she explained, "I need to grow stronger on my own Naruto, I can't keep depending on people to hand things to me," her smile continued as Naruto watched her proudly, "thank you though."

Naruto turned back to the path, "no problem," he smiled, Ami was gaining the strength to want to become stronger, 'finally,' Naruto thought before they continued their way towards their home.


End file.
